Not All Princes Are Frogs
by Ranko twin
Summary: AU Ambitious, young Yuugi Motou would never kiss a green, slimy, disgusting frog. But one night on the balcony he makes the fatal mistake of actually kissing one and he turns into a frog too. Now he has to travel with a spoiled frog prince to try and lift the voodoo spell that was cast on them, meeting friends and learning from each other what it means to live and love. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Ranko: Hello all my lovely readers! So I know I should be updating on When Life Gives You Lemons, because this is the week when I'm supposed to update it but this week, I have something different in mind.**

**Yami: Oh no…**

**Yuugi: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Ranko: That's right! I am starting a new story, a crossover between the Princess and the Frog and Yu-Gi-Oh! We get to see all of out favorite characters sing and dance and be cute little furries!**

**Yami: The last time you did a story like this, RENT, you deleted it after the first few chapters. **

**Ranko: That isn't going to happen in this story! I have everything planned out. Please stay with me through this new story guys because it is going to be really fun but also really challenging. I really hope that you like my take on this cute little fairytale!**

**Yuugi: Ranko twin does not own anything related to the Princess and the Frog or Yu-Gi-Oh, both belong to their legal creators. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

_1908—New Orleans, Louisiana _

Model T's and horse drawn carriages clattered down the cobblestone road. Men were coming home from work to be greeted by their wife and children, warm light spilling out from the open door as the children ran outside excitedly to greet their father. The lights in houses flickered off and the streetlamps came to life.

Every grand home and mansions that looked like castles that were on the street all looked to be asleep. All except one mansion that was grander and bigger than the rest that was in the center of the street and was lined with a lovely iron fence.

In one of this house's towers, a pink light highlighted the window and if someone were to look into that room, they would see an explosion of pink and frills that looked like it belonged to a young arrogant princess.

There were three young Asian children sitting on the plush pink carpet in the room. One of the children was engulfed in fluffy pink ball gown and her soft brown hair tied up in pigtails. The other two were boys that looked equally feminine and tiny as the young girl. Both had very strange features, one had pure white hair and the other boy's hair was spiked and tri-colored; he had beautiful amethyst eyes.

All three of the children were leaning in eagerly to listen to the woman who was standing by a model stand with a pink ribbon tied around the model's waist as the woman read a fairytale from the girl's story book.

"In that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded, 'Oh please, dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflected on me by a wicked witch,'" the woman said in a croaky voice as she tried to imitate what a frog may sound like if it could speak.

The children laughed at her attempt and the little girl squeezed one of her many dolls close to her chest and leaned in to whisper in the two boy's ears. "Here comes my favorite part."

The woman flipped a page in the story book and grabbed a pair of scissors. "And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plead that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature…" The woman made sure to always draw this part out when she told this story because she knew that it disturbed the two young boys.

All of the children leaned forward in anticipation even though they already knew what was going to happen, the little girl smiling a toothy grin.

"Leaned forward," the woman continued, "raised him to her lips…" The two boys shook their heads vigorously as the little girl nodded eagerly. "And kissed that little frog!" The boy's gagged as the girl giggled uncontrollably in glee.

"Then, the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and they lived happily ever after." The seamstress took the ends of the bow she tied around the model and snipped a few inches off. "The end."

"Yay!" the girl cried in excitement, leaning backwards and falling over on her back. In her large dress she looked like a turtle on its back trying to get up. The two boys giggled. "Read it again, read it again, Mrs. Motou!" She waved her arms enthusiastically.

'Mrs. Motou' as the young girl liked to call her, rolled her eyes and helped the girl to sit upright again, bow in hand. "Sorry Anzu, its time for me and Yuugi to be heading home." She tied the pink bow around Anzu's waist to complete the dress. "Say goodnight, Yuugi." She told her son as she packed up all of her sewing supplies.

Yuugi, the little boy with amethyst eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "There is no way in the whole world, I would ever _kiss_ a frog! Yuck!" he told his two best friends.

Ryou and Anzu exchanged looks. Ryou rose to his feet from his spot beside Yuugi and walked over to Anzu's stuffed animal shelf, grabbing a frog doll and hiding it behind his back as he walked over to Yuugi again.

"Is that so?" Ryou asked. Suddenly he pounced on Yuugi, pinning the boy beneath him a she put the frog in Yuugi's face. "Well, here's your prince charming, Yuugi! Kiss him!"

Anzu and Yuugi giggled. Yuugi tried to push Ryou off of him as he continued to shove the toy in his face. "No, I won't!"

"Kiss him!"

"No!"

"Kiss—!" Mrs. Motou picked Ryou off of her son and held the light boy up in the air. He giggled and kicked his arms and legs. The children erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Would you like to kiss that frog, Ryou?"

Ryou crinkled his nose. Suddenly a blue, sparkly haze formed next to the boy's head. It showed the smoky outline of Ryou as an older boy, picking up a frog and kissing it. Ryou made a noise of disgust and Mrs. Motou laughed and put the boy back down, when his feet were firmly planted, he chucked the frog toy across the room.

Mrs. Motou laughed silently; New Orleans had its share of rare sights, many magicians and witchdoctors roaming the streets. Ryou's parents were magicians and they were teaching Ryou a few tricks.

"I would kiss a frog!" Anzu piped up with her squeaky voice. "I would kiss a hundred frogs just to find my prince! I would love to be a princess," she said in a dreamy tone.

Suddenly the double doors to Anzu's room creaked open and the young girl's father stepped into the room. He was a large man with broad shoulders and a kind, friendly face. He had similar blue eyes to Anzu's but his were softer. "Evening, Kyoko!" he greeted.

Anzu gasped in excitement and picked up her dress as she ran to her father so she wouldn't ruin Kyoko's hard work. "Daddy, daddy, look at my new dress!" she said happily as she turned around in a full circle to show her father all of it. "Isn't it pretty?"

Mr. Mazaki walked up to his daughter and picked her up. "Look at you, why I expect nothing less from the finest seamstress in New Orleans!" he praised as he walked over to Kyoko, his daughter still jumpy around energetically in his arms.

Anzu noticed the dress the princess was wearing in the story that Kyoko had just read them. She made a sound of awe and pointed her finger at picture. "I want that dress, daddy! Can I have it?"

Mr. Mazaki gave his daughter a stern look. "Now, pumpkin, you just got a new dress and…" Before he could finish what he was about to say, Anzu started to pull at her father's long hair, giggly. He cried out in pain and laughed apologetically at the seamstress. "Kyoko, do you think it would be too much trouble to wip up a dress like that one?"

"Anything for my best customer," she said, gesturing to a dozen other princess dresses that were lining Anzu's wardrobe.

Mr. Mazaki noticed Ryou standing shyly in the corner. He smiled at the boy and said, "Ryou, your mamma and father are down in the foyer ready to pick you up."

Ryou's face lit up and he ran out the room quickly, almost forgetting to say goodbye to his friends; he gave Yuugi a quick hug and left. Yuugi watched his friend leave with solemn eyes. Kyoko noticed the look on her son's face and grabbed his tiny hand. "Come on, Yuugi, its time to go home, I'm sure your grandpa has some dinner ready for us."

Yuugi nodded and smiled, he looked over his shoulder to say goodbye to Anzu but saw her playing with her father, barely noticing that he was leaving. His smile dropped and he followed his mother out into the night.

They road the half full trolley through town to get back home. Yuugi watched as the houses changed from grand to small and humble. By Yuugi and Kyoko's stop, they were the only ones on the trolley.

They got off and walked past little narrow houses that were lining the streets. Some homes belonged to African Americans, some belonged to Asians that came here from Japan or China like Yuugi and his mom and grandpa. No matter who lived in one of these tiny homes, it was always full of warmth and love. And it seemed like every kid had a father, everyone but Yuugi.

Kids were playing outside, catching fireflies as their parents watched them from the porch. Neighbors were chatting or making dinner. It wasn't the nicest place in the world, but it was home to Yuugi.

They finally stopped at one of the houses and walked up the wooden steps; they groaned as all of their weight was put on them.

"Dad, we're home!" Kyoko called as she took off her hat and coat in the doorway, slipping off her shoes while she was at it and helping Yuugi take off his. Yuugi ran in the kitchen where the delicious smell of gumbo was coming from, right past his father's shrine.

The reason Yuugi's family traveled to America was because Yuugi's dad died of illness when Yuugi was young and they needed work to be able to live and stay alive.

"Hello my boy," Suguroku said as he picked up Yuugi and put the boy on his hip.

"That smells good, dad," Kyoko said as she followed her son into the kitchen a moment later. She looked over her dad's shoulder at the large pot on the stove top and smiled. "Is that Yuugi's gumbo?"

Suguroku shrugged. "Since he showed me up with his recipe last time I thought I may give it a try." He took a spoon and scooped some gumbo in it, handing it to Yuugi. "Does it need anything more, Yuugi?" his grandpa asked.

Yuugi took the spoon and tasted his own gumbo, making funny faces as he let the tastes reach his taste buds. He took a bottle of Tabasco and put a few drops in the gumbo, stirred it and tasted the revised version. He smacked his lips and smiled in success.

Suguroku smiled at his grandson as his daughter sat down at her sewing machine, a roll of pink fabric in her lap.

Yuugi scooped up a new spoonful and put it in front of his grandfather's mouth. Suguroku took the spoon and put it in his mouth. He smacked his lips to amuse Yuugi and made a thoughtful, "Hmm," sound.

Yuugi's smile dropped as the thought his grandpa didn't like it. "How is it, grandpa?"

"Oh, Yuugi this is…the best gumbo I've ever tasted!" He took Yuugi and lifted the light boy above his head; Yuugi giggled and waved his arms. "Kyoko, do you see how talented my grandson is?"

Kyoko laughed from her spot at the kitchen table. "You just now realized that? I could have told you that a long time ago."

"Something as good as this just got to be shared!" Suguroku said. Yuugi nodded enthusiastically and squirmed out of his grandfather's arms, running to the front door and throwing it open.

He called out to everyone that was outside, "Hey, everyone! I made gumbo!" The neighbors laughed at Yuugi's cheerfulness and began to migrate over to the house.

A chorus of, "This tastes really good, Yuugi!" as everyone was served a bowl and were all eating on the Motou's front porch.

After everyone had gone home, Kyoko carried her son to bed and tucked him in. There was a framed picture of his father on his bedside and a page torn out of a magazine of what he envisioned his restaurant to look like.

"The thing about good food is that it can bring people from all walks of life together; that is what your father always believed, Yuugi. It warms people right up and puts a smile on their face," Kyoko told her son as he yawned sleepily.

"I'm gonna open up my own restaurant some day and people from all over are gonna come and eat my cooking," Yuugi said.

Kyoko smiled, she grabbed a crayon from Yuugi's bedside table and the magazine cut out, writing across the top, **Yuugi's Style**.

"Yes, dream big, Yuugi, because if you work hard enough and if you believe hard enough, those dreams will come true."

Yuugi was about to close his eyes and fall asleep when he noticed something outside his window. "Mom, look, it's the evening star." He threw his blankets off and crawled over to his open window, leaning his arms against the window sill. "Anzu's storybook says, if you make a wish on the evening star, its sure to come true."

Kyoko smiled and joined her son by the window, staring out at the night sky.

"You wish on that star, honey, you wish and you dream with all your little heart but just remember, that little star can only do so much, you have to help it out with some hard work of your own, and then you can do anything you want." She tucked her son back into bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Yuugi, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight."

As soon as the light in his room clicked off and his mother shut the door behind her, Yuugi jumped out of bed again and grabbed the magazine page. He kneeled by his window and looked up at the evening star. He clutched the paper to his chest and whispered, "Please, please, please, please, please!"

He heard a suspicious sound come from beside him. He turned and saw a frog sitting there on his window sill, staring at him with creepy wide eyes. Yuugi began to back away slowly but then…

_Ribbit!_

Yuugi shrieked, jumped off his bed and threw the door open, running for his mother and grandpa.

_1920—New Orleans, Louisiana  
_

A nineteen year old boy with spiked, tri-colored hair and tired amethyst eyes trudged into his room, completely bone weary. The young boy had grown into a slim young man that was often mistaken for a girl. He was wearing a waiter's uniform for a diner named _Kyle's_ and he untied his apron, taking a few coins from the pocket. He opened his dresser draw and pulled out a coffee can full of change and small bills. "Tough night for tips, Yuugi, but every penny counts."

He added those coins to the full coffee pot and put it back in the dresser draw with six other full coffee cans and the magazine cutout that once belonged to his father. He smiled at the framed picture of both of his parents together. His mother had passed away a few years ago and now it was just him and his grandpa. "We're almost there."

As soon as Yuugi collapsed on his bed from pure exhaustion of working the night shift, his alarm went off. He groaned and smacked the blasted contraption with his foot and dragged himself out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his other uniform for his second job. "Goodnight Kyle's, and good morning Duke's."

Yuugi ran out of his house quickly as the trolley rolled by and he grabbed the railing as it passed.

_In the South Land there's a city, way down by the river._

Yuugi had his nose in a cooking magazine and he didn't notice all the stares he was getting from a variety of men and women. One man pulled out a flower for the boy but Yuugi quickly got off at his stop, completely oblivious.

_Where the women are very pretty and all the men deliver. _

Yuugi stepped off the trolley and was immediately stopped by jazz players who were in his path to get to his next job.

_They got music, its always playin'. Start in the day time, go through all the night. _

When Yuugi thought that he could pass, he almost got smacked in the face by a trombone player and a man tried to dance with him but Yuugi pushed him away.

_When you hear that music playin', hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright._

An armful of breakfast plates were handed to Yuugi from the chef of _Duke's_ and Yuugi ran down the island table, expertly handing out all the plates to the right people without a mistake made.

_Grab somebody, come on down. _

Yuugi drizzled honey over the beignets he was famous for and coated them with the perfect amount of powdered sugar.

_Bring your paintbrush, we paintin' the town. There's some sweetness goin' 'round._

He served on batch of beignets to a stone faced man wearing a military uniform but when he smelled the sweet scent of beignet's his face brightened. He saluted Yuugi as he walked away, Yuugi winked and saluted him back.

_Catch it down in New Orleans. _

On the street corner outside of Duke's was a voodoo stand with a sign in front of it saying, _Bakura the Shadow Man_.

_We've got magic, good and bad. _

The man known as Bakura flipped over a turret card to show a heart to the man he was talking to. The man smiled but frowned a moment later, taking off his hat to reveal his head to be completely bald.

Bakura poured purple powder from his box of concoctions in his hand and blew it in the man's face, giving him a full head of hair

_Make you happy, or make you real sad. _

As the man was wooing a young woman, hair covered his whole face, making him look like a monster. The woman screamed and ran away. The man looked at his reflection in store window and screamed as well. Ryou, now fully grown and more feminine than ever, blew a blue powder in the man's face, returning him to normal.

_Get everything you want, lose what you had._

_Down here in New Orleans. _

Bakura scowled as he and his shadow exchanged a glance. He noticed Mr. Mazaki hand a young homeless boy a wad of cash for giving him the day's newspaper that read: **Prince Atem from Kehmet come to New Orleans for Mardi Gras!**

_Hey partner, don't be shy. _

All he got for his voodoo was spare change, as his shadow reminded him by pulling out a quarter he got from the man he turned hairy out of his pocket.

_Come on down here and give us a try. _

_You wanna do some livin' before you die. _

_Do it down in New Orleans. _

At the ship port, young women and paparazzi waited anxiously to see the Prince of Egypt. When they saw him, women started to shriek and cameras started to flash. Atem smiled at all the devotion people were giving him and ripped off his royal robes so he was wearing the comfortable jazz clothes of New Orleans. He grabbed his mini guitar from his cousin who was carrying all the bag and ran down to slope to all the women who were waiting there for him.

He pushed the women aside when he noticed a line of jazz players walking down the street. He ran to join them, leaving his cousin Seto all alone to carry the luggage by himself, tripping down the slope.

_Staley homes and mansions_.

Mr. Mazaki pulled up in front of his mansion where his daughter was waiting to be picked up. He handed his daughter the newspaper when she got in the car and she shrieked, hugging her father after she read the article about Prince Atem.

_Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings._

Yuugi walked out to Duke's outdoor tables to clear them, catching Atem's eye as he walked by with the jazz band. He leaned in, invading the boy's personal space and winked.

Yuugi huffed and turned on his heel, walking back into the diner.

_Rich people, poor people, all have dreams. _

Atem shamelessly stared at Yuugi's backside as the small boy walked away and then shrugged, running to catch up with the band and strumming his guitar.

_Dreams do come true in New Orleans. _

-/-

**Ranko: And there is the first chapter to this story, I hope you enjoyed and I hope this makes up for not updating on When Life Gives You Lemons this week, I will work on that!**

**Yuugi: I'm a freaking Disney princess. **

**Ranko: This is my favorite Disney movie, its just so sweet. **

**Yami: Review and tell Ranko what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranko: This story went better than I thought it would! I'm so glad that you guys liked it this much and I am excited about continuing it!**

**Yami: What about the reviews?**

**Ranko: Since there were only seven, I think I'm just going to answer all of them. **

**Yuugi: Ranko appreciates all the reviews/favorites/followers she has received and she apologizes if she does not answer your review, she does appreciate all of them though and she is happy that she has all of your support!**

**NekoYugi:**** I know how you feel, I love this movie! Of course I love puzzleshipping too . Thank you so much and please continue to review!**

**Great:**** Hm? Maybe Cinderella, I don't know though, I chose Princess and the Frog because it is one of my favorites and I knew that it would work with the characters. Thank you for the suggestion though! Also, my updating schedule will be all crazy now that it is summer. Thank you and please continue to review!**

**anonimous:**** You are one step ahead of me ;) I was going to manipulate the plot so there will be Tendershipping and Puppyshipping. Wish me luck! Thank you and please continue to review!**

**Tiryn:**** I'm sorry that I haven't updating this one in so long :( Anyway, yeah you probably should have seen that one coming :) Oh well, please continue to review!**

**WhiteNaomi:**

**Atemu:**** I know how you feel, I just want to keep watching the movie over and over. But yeah, which movie are we talking about? …I kidding :) Please continue to review!**

**Chronover27:**** Love your penname, just have to say that! Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't updated on this story as often, but I don't plan on giving it up. Thank you! You make me feel so loved! Please continue to review!**

**Ranko: Goodnight. **

**Yami: Nope, you still have a chapter to write. **

**Ranko: …Damn. **

**Yuugi: Ranko twin does not own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh or The Princess and the Frog, both belong to their respected creators. There is no profit coming out of this. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

Ryou stood outside of Duke's Diner where he saw his best friend Yuugi working hard as always. He hated to see his friend work all hours of the day without taking the time to rest; it was unhealthy and honestly, as much as Ryou loved Yuugi, it was also getting pathetic. It was like the young boy no longer had a life. Oh wait, that is exactly how it was.

Ryou sighed and was about to push open the door to the Diner when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He jumped in surprise and spun around to see Bakura standing behind him. Ryou couldn't contain the groan of annoyance at seeing his once-friend, when they were studying magic and voodoo. Then Bakura discovered dark magic.

The taller man was dressed in his usual gaudy outfit. A purple leather jacket, despite how hot New Orleans was this time of year, over a black shirt that was decorated with white runes. Around his neck as an assortment of beads and other junk that Ryou didn't care much for. He had spiked boots on his feet, leather pants of course, and a black top hat.

Ryou didn't understand why Bakura found dark magic so appealing whenever its dress code was something like…_that_.

"Bakura," Ryou said in a droll tone, taking a step away from the man and crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be scaring small children?"

Bakura dawned on a bright smile, showing his canines. "Ryou, it's been so long since I have seen. Tell me, do your parents still keep your magic usage on a leash."

Ryou scowled. "They do that to protect me," he said, showing the tattoo that limited his use of magic that was permanently inked onto the palm of his right hand. "So I don't up like you; dark and corrupted, only causing grief and always up to mischief."

Bakura clicked his tongue at him. "But dear Ryou…where is the fun in that?"

Ryou shook his head. "Bakura, haven't you realized by now that the type of magic that you practice comes with a price? You know that you are not getting this power for free?"

Bakura put a hand to his heart dramatically. "Ryou, oh Ryou, why must you _always_ ruin my fun?" Ryou knew what he was referring to; the little hair situation that happened just moments ago.

"Who else is going to keep you from destroying New Orleans with all of your nonsense?" Ryou asked, batting his eyelashes at the man.

Bakura did not look amused. "You want to know something, rabbit, the people in this town are already corrupt. They are already dark and destroying this place brick-by-brick by their own hands. They come to people like me on their own and request our help to make the destruction go by faster. I'm not the one you should be pointing fingers at, my dear."

While Bakura was talking, Ryou hadn't noticed the man's shadow moving independently. The Shadow-Bakura grinned wickedly and tapped Shadow-Ryou's backside, making the real Ryou let out a squeak and jump forward.

Bakura and his shadow high-fived as Ryou scowled. "Go to hell," the shorter boy said before pushing the door to the Diner open and walking away from Bakura.

Bakura cleaned his fingernails nonchalantly, muttering, "Halfway there, sweetheart."

He couldn't believe he used to be friends with that kid; they used to be classmates while they were learning magic together. Bakura blushed as a new thought occurred to him. He couldn't believe he used to have a crush on that kid; scratch that, he couldn't believe he _still_ had a crush on that kid.

He needed a life.

His shadow suddenly smacked him upside the head, making him flinch. He saw his shadow pointing at a discarded newspaper that was lying on the curb. He read the headline about the Prince Atem that had came here from Kehmet.

He grinned and his shadow mirrored it. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" His shadow nodded and Bakura took off.

_Meanwhile ~_

"Hey, can I get some more coffee?" a man asked as he waved his mug in the air.

"Of course," Yuugi said, grabbing the pot of coffee from his tray and refilling the man's cup.

The above the door jingled as someone walked in. "Welcome," Yuugi said, not even bothering to see who it was.

Only when he heard his name being called from the door, "Yuugi!" did he look up. He saw one of his best friends, Ryou, standing by the door, waving at his friend.

Yuugi smiled pleasantly at his friend and walked up to him. "Morning, Ryou. How you doing?" He guided his friend over to a booth by the window and gave him a cup of coffee, even though Ryou didn't drink coffee.

Ryou hated it when Yuugi treated him like another customer, but Yuugi couldn't help it; it was like another sense in Yuugi's mind. It was something he immediately did.

"Oh, the same, and you?" Ryou asked. Yuugi set his tray down on the table and sat down across from Ryou so he could talk for a moment; it wasn't too busy anyway.

"Well, I'm getting close to paying for the down-payment on my restaurant," Yuugi said excitedly.

Ryou gave him a look; he has heard the same thing from Yuugi for the last two years and the boy had not gotten any closer to the down-payment on that old run-down factory he planned to turn into a restaurant. "How close?"

Yuugi opened his mouth to speak and then snapped it shut again. He slapped Ryou's arm and picked up his tray, getting back to work. "Forget you."

The bell jingled again and Mr. Mazaki entered the Diner. He was a healthy man in his late forties and, wasn't going to admit it, but was starting to lose his lean physique that he once had in his youth.

"Morning, Mr. Mazaki," Yuugi said.

Mr. Mazaki took the seat that was across from Ryou. "Morning, Yuugi, how are you doing?"

Yuugi couldn't help but laugh, considering Ryou had asked him the same question moments ago. "I'm fine, and congratulations on being voted King of the Mardi Gras parade." Yuugi set down a fresh batch of beignets in front of Mr. Mazaki.

"Took my completely by surprise," Mr. Mazaki said. The older man turned to Ryou and said, "for the fifth year in a row." He burst out in hearty laughter as his daughter excitedly pushed the door to the Diner open and burst in.

"Yuugi!" She came in a blur of pink and feathers. Ryou groaned and Anzu's father laughed.

Anzu rushed over to Yuugi and wrapped her feather beau around his neck as he was serving another customer. "Yuugi! Did you hear the news?" She pranced over to the booth her father and Ryou were sitting in and sat down on the same bench as Ryou, forcing the boy to scoot over.

"Tell him, daddy! Tell him, tell him, tell him!" she said while slapping her father's arms.

Mr. Mazaki stole Ryou's coffee as he pulled the day's newspaper out of his briefcase. "Oh, well, Prince Atem—"

"Prince Atem, of Kehmet, is coming to New Orleans," Anzu interrupted in her excitement. She stole the newspaper from her father and squealed at the sight of the Prince's picture, kicking her feet and clutching it to her chest. "Isn't he the cutest thing?" she asked, shoving the picture in Ryou's face. Ryou laughed awkwardly and pushed the newspaper away from him.

"Tell him what you did, daddy, tell him!" she cried, shaking Ryou without her even realizing it. Ryou had discovered that Anzu was surprisingly strong.

"Well, I invited him—"

"Daddy invited the Prince to our masquerade ball tonight!" Anzu interrupted yet again. "Tell him what else you did, daddy!" she said. Ryou and Mr. Mazaki shared a look. "Go on."

Mr. Mazaki sighed. "And—"

"And he's staying—" Ryou quickly covered Anzu's mouth. Anzu gave her friend a look as Mr. Mazaki continued.

"And he's staying at our house as my personal guest," Mr. Mazaki said, much more dignified and less giddy than his daughter. Anzu nodded excitedly and Yuugi could tell she was smiling past Ryou's hand.

"I'm happy for you Anzu," Yuugi said, going over to the chef's window to get a plate of pancakes from the burly man. "One word of advice, though. My mother always told that the quickest way to anyone's heart is through their stomach." Yuugi served the pancakes and a fresh cup of coffee and went to set his tray down on the Diner's bar.

Anzu picked a beignet off of her father's plate and followed Yuugi over to the bar and threw her arms around her friend. "I know! And that is why I need you and about five hundred of your beignets tonight!" She ran back over to her father and pulled his wallet out of his pants, taking out all the cash that was in there.

She ran back over to Yuugi and shoved the money at the boy. "Will this about cover it?"

Yuugi's eyes widened at the sight of the cash. He couldn't believe this. This is it! This was the miracle he needed that would help pay for the rest of his restaurant. "Yes, oh God, yes! This should cover it just fine! Thank you, Anzu."

Ryou couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at Yuugi as he clutched the money in his hands.

Anzu squealed. "Oh, thank you, Yuugi!" She ran back towards the door and threw it open, pulling her father up and with her as she went. "Tonight I'm getting my prince and I'm sure as heck not letting him go!" With that, the door slammed shut and the sound of an engine starting up was heard.

A few tables over, a young boy that looked very much like a girl, had heard the whole conversation. He had long bleach blond hair and violet eyes; he was decorated with gold jewelry that was etched ancient runes. He smiled and pushed his chair back and walking out the door; he had gotten everything he needed.

* * *

Yuugi stood in front of the old sugar mill that had been he and his family's dream for the longest time. He remembered the stories that his mother told him when he was younger of his father's dreams of making his own restaurant, when people from all around would come and eat his cooking.

Now he would finally make his father's dreams a reality; he only wished that his mother or father were here to see it happen. He wished that they could be there when he signed the papers that hand this place over to him for good that night at Anzu's masquerade ball.

"Yuugi, my boy," an old voice said from behind him.

Yuugi brightened, he smiled widely and turned around. He saw his grandfather standing there. He was old and small, he was very weak now but he still had a certain shine in his eyes that refused to be put out. In his arms was his old cooking pot. "Grandpa," he said happily, going over to hug the old man.

"I brought a little something to help get you started," his grandfather said, holding the pot out to his grandson.

Yuugi took it and just admired the old, dent pot. "Its mother's old cooking pot." He remembered his mother always standing by the stove and using it to cook anything and everything. Then Yuugi had begun to cook and inherited it. It was the best gift Yuugi could ever ask for.

"Thank you," Yuugi said; he couldn't help but get a little misty eyed.

"I know, my boy, I miss your parents too," the old man said, wiping Yuugi's tears away as one rolled down the boy's cheek. There was a moment of silence as they honored the passing of Yuugi's parents and then Suguroku shook his head.

"What are we doing just standing around out here? Hurry up and open the door!"

Yuugi laughed excitedly as he pulled the keys he had gotten from the realtors out of his pocket and unlocked the double doors. He pushed them open, pigeons that were resting in the raptors took off at the disturbance and the noise.

Yuugi put the pot someone safe and ran to the center of the place. "Look at it, grandpa, doesn't it just make you wanna cry?" He twirled around and admired it, already imagining what it would look like when he fixed it up.

Suguroku took in all the cobwebs, the dust, the holes in the ceiling, the rotting wood and everything else that was wrong with the place. "Um, yes?" he answered, unsure.

Yuugi was oblivious to his grandfather's attitude towards his future restaurant. "Can't you see it now, grandpa? The maître de? The gourmet kitchen at this wall and then a big chandelier!"

Suguroku chuckled. "You are definitely your mother's son. She would go on and on about this place. And then your father, back in Japan he would talk about this old factory that he would make into a restaurant."

Yuugi picked up a broom as Suguroku walked over to him. The old man picked up a stool that had been kicked over and sat down. "Yuugi, my boy, I'm sure that this place is going to be great, but it is a shame that you are working so hard."

Yuugi looked appalled by the idea of taking a break. "How can I give up now when I am so close?" He swept around the area of the stairs. "I have to make sure mother and father's hard work means something."

Suguroku sighed and stood up. "Yuugi, your parents may not have had the opportunity or the place that they always wanted, but I know that they had something better. They had family and love." When Suguroku looked into Yuugi's eyes, he saw his daughter and his son-in-law; there was a certain shine in the boy's eyes that reminded Suguroku of Yuugi's parents and their spirit. He know that they both worked hard for their dreams and the chance to make it there, but Yuugi always came first to them.

He snatched the broom out of Yuugi's hand and put an arm around his grandson's shoulder. "I just want you to experience the same thing, my boy. Experience true love and having a family. To meet the person you were meant to be with and dance off into your happily ever after."

Yuugi blushed and stepped out of his grandfather's arms. "Grandpa! I know have time for dancing."

"_That's just gonna have to wait a while."_

Suguroku chuckled. "How long are we talking here?" he asked, following his grandson to a table by a window.

Yuugi took the old drapes from the window, letting light into the drear place and using the drapes as a tablecloth.

"_Ain't got time for messing around, and it's not my style."_

He pulled up a chair for his grandfather and let him sit. "I would like some great-grandchildren if you don't mind."

Yuugi pulled the magazine cutout that once belonged to his father that he always kept in his pocket. He handed it to his grandfather and put an arm around his shoulder.

"_This old town can slow you down, people taking the easy way."_

Suguroku looked back down at the cutout and Yuugi lifted his head. He went back to the stairs to get his broom and started to sweep.

"_But I know exactly where I'm going; getting closer and closer everyday!"_

He turned back around to face his grandfather and smiled brightly.

"_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there."_

Yuugi hopped on the table and his grandfather jumped back in surprise and laughed.

"_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care."_

Yuugi hopped off the table and started to twirl around the area.

"_Trials and tribulations, I've had my share. There ain't nothing gonna stop me now, cause I'm almost there."_

Yuugi danced around the room as he swept, like he was in a ballroom, pretending his broom was another person.

"_I remember momma told me, "fairytales can come true, you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you."_

Yuugi climbed the old wooden stairs, twirling his broom like a baton and sitting on the railing.

"_So I work real hard each and every day. Now things for sure are going my way, just doing what I do. Look out boys, I'm coming through."_

Yuugi slid down the railing and jumped over the side before he reached the bottom.

"_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there. People gonna come here from everywhere, and I'm almost there; I'm almost there."_

Yuugi dropped his broom and walked back over to his grandfather, giving a little twirl before he sat down on the table.

"_There's been trials and tribulations."_

Yuugi hugged his grandfather and smiled at him.

"_You know I've had my share."_

Yuugi took his grandpa's hands and pulled him to his feet, making him dance with him.

"_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river and I'm almost there. I'm almost there!"_

Yuugi's grandfather took the magazine cut out that Yuugi had always kept with him and propped it against the glass of the window by the door. Yuugi smiled and held the door open for his grandfather.

"_I'm almost there!"_

-/-

**Ranko: I love Anzu in this fic, she is just the cutest thing! Also, Malik revealed himself. Did you guys really think I would forget one of my favorite characters?**

**Yuugi: I can't believe I sang in this chapter. **

**Ranko: You'll get over it. **

**Yami: Make sure to review and tell Ranko what you did like, what you didn't life, whatever you feel like really!**

**Ranko: Next chapter is Atemu! And more of Bakura's sexiness if you wanted more of that! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranko: Hey, so a lot of you have been asking who Malik is supposed to be in this story. **

**Yami: Well, you see, Ranko didn't associate Malik with one specific character is the movie, I guess you can say she just added him in for fun. **

**Ranko: Not just for fun, I added him in to give the story and characters more depth, but he is not a specific character from the movie so you don't have to stress your sweet little heads any more. **

**Yuugi: So now that that is settled, let's answer some reviews. **

**GirlsRule2013:**** One of my favorite Disney movies is the Princess and the Frog :) Yeah, I thought you reviewed last chapter too, I guess I must be thinking about my other two stories. Thank you and please continue to review!**

**SincerelyChristina:**** I thought that you reviewed last chapter too :( I'm sorry, darling. I loved writing the scene between Bakura and Ryou too, I just love those two! **

**anonimous:**** I know what you mean, I like all of those pairings too. Thank you for the amazing compliment and I hope that you continue to review!**

**Chronover27:**** Yes, you were darling :) Thank you so much, I liked last chapter too. No, Anzu will not be a bitch, she will be just a little ditsy. I may not like Anzu (in the anime and manga) but I will not bash her. Some people may disagree when you say Anzu is a sweet girl, just saying ;) nothing against you. There is actually a mobiumshipping Phantom of the Opera fic already out there written by Wordsorceress. But if I find time, I will work on a fic like that for you ;) Thank you so much for your amazingness and please continue to review!**

**Yuugi: Ranko appreciates and reads all the reviews she gets but she cannot answer all of them. Please continue to review!**

**Yami: Ranko twin owns nothing. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

Seto squeezed through the crowd of New Orleans, cursing and mumbling as he fumbled with the luggage. His stupid, spoiled cousin. How dare he immediately run off to play and full around while leaving him with all of the bags? He nearly tripped on his own two feet and everything almost went flying, luckily he caught himself, or rather, a blond he happened to be walking past caught him from falling.

"Hey, are you alright?" the blond asked. The boy had a sweet voice but Seto didn't pay too much attention to him, his blood was still boiling over the fact that Atem was just a spoiled brat.

"Yes, I'm fine, leave me alone," Seto snapped.

The boy's honey colored eyes flared with rage. "Alright then, I was just trying to be helpful." The man stomped over to a crowd of people that were circled around jazz players. He muttered something like, "Ungrateful bastard," as he went.

Seto watched the boy, although he was more like a man, leave, and he noticed that in the circle of people around the jazz players there was a familiar mane of spiky hair.

Seto sighed in relief and hoisted the luggage to a better position before running off towards the circle of people, shouting, "Atem." Over the sound of trombones and tapping feet, the royal could not hear his cousin.

Seto squeezed his way through the circle and saw Atem strumming his ukulele with a trumpet player. The man that Atem was playing with was tall and slender, with spiked brown hair. Beside the brunet was that same blond who had helped him just a moment ago.

He was dancing and Atem seemed thoroughly amused whenever the blond dropped down to do the splits. The crowd cheered and dropped spare change into a hat that was beside the brunet and the blond. They seemed to be performing partners.

Seto pushed past the blond as he did a flip in the air, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked as his friend helped him up.

Seto ignored the blond and stormed right over to Atem. "Atem," he said. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere."

Atem laughed. "Oh, Seto, what a coincidence, because I have been avoiding you everywhere." Atem put an arm around Seto's shoulder. "Cousin, I would like for you to meet my new friends. This is Tristan," Atem said, pointing to the brunet with the trumpet; Tristan waved.

"And this is Joey," he said, pointing to the blond who was brushing himself off from his fall. Joey looked up and gave the man the middle finger.

"Come on, Tristan, we have to go," Joey said.

"Where do we have to go? We were having fun," Tristan said, disappointed. Joey gave him a look and Tristan's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah; it was nice meeting you, Prince Atem," Tristan said as he and Joey ran off.

Atem laughed. "Damn, what did you do to piss off Joey?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Seto mumbled. "Atem," his voice starting to sound desperate, "we don't have time to fool around, we are going to be late for the masquerade—"

"Listen Seto," Atem said, quickly cutting in. "Don't you hear it? The glorious sound of jazz music! It was born here." Atem waltzed over to a pair of flappers and leaned in, giving them one of his famous smiles that made girls swoon. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

The girls blushed and giggled to each other.

Seto set down some of the luggage and grabbed Atem by the collar of his shirt, dragging him away from the pretty girls. "No, it isn't."

Atem pouted. "Oh, come on, dance with me, cousin!" He put down his ukulele and twirled the taller man around.

"We are supposed to be at the Mazaki estate by now!" Seto cried in protest as Atem continued to spin him around and around.

"Yes, yes, I know. But first I will buy everyone here a drink!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air. He quickly released Seto and the man stumbled backwards.

The crowd cheered at Atem's declaration.

"With what money?" Seto asked, once he could see straight. "If you don't remember, cousin, you're broke! At this point you only have two choices, marry some heiress or get a freaking job!"

Atem remembered the cute little waiter he saw earlier that morning and hummed in thought. "Well, that might not be a bad idea." Seto gave him an un-amused look. Atem sighed. "I'm kidding, relax! I understand what you are saying, but first…"Atem grabbed Seto's hands again. "We dance!"

Atem spun Seto around a few times very quickly and then let go; Seto flew backwards and landed in the music pit. The jazz players quickly stood up and started shouting at what a mess Atem had caused.

Atem chuckled. "My bad, I'm sorry." He walked over and helped Seto up. "You really got into the music there, cousin. Get it?"

Seto slapped Atem's hands away and got up himself, brushing off his pants. They both heard the sound of bell like laughter. They turned and saw a sweet little blond with tanned skin and strange lavender eyes.

"That was a funny joke," the boy said with a familiar accent; it was Arabic.

"Why, hello," Atem said, studying the boy.

"Hello, my prince," the boy bowed. "My name is Malik, pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed towards Atem.

"Malik?" Seto asked. "You are Egyptian?"

"Yes, high priest," Malik said.

It made Seto uncomfortable that this boy knew of his status.

"I come as a messenger from the Shadow Man, Bakura. He is my tutor in the works of magic and voodoo." Malik grabbed a rectangular piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Atem; it was the Shadow Man's business card. "He would like very much to meet you, prince. He is expecting you."

"Really?" Atem asked, intrigued.

"Yes, please, follow me," Malik said, leading the two men into the shadows of a dark alley.

"If you don't mind my asking, Malik," Atem said. "Why are you here in the states?"

Malik didn't turn around, but Atem could tell that he was thinking of his response. "I traveled here with my late lover. He passed on the boat ride here. I became an apprentice to Bakura so hopefully the Shadow Man could help me to—"

"Malik," a sharp, snake-like voice cut the boy off. "Have you brought my guests?"

Atem and Seto had not noticed but they had come to a square opening at the end of the alley with vines that were climbing the old brick walls and a single door. Standing in the direct sunlight, was a white-haired man that was gaudily dressed.

"Yes, Bakura, I have brought Prince Atem and his cousin Seto," Malik said, stepping aside.

Bakura walked out of the sunlight and into the shadows to stand in front of Atem. "I see, you are a young prince that has come from lands far away, just like my dear student, Malik. You have come here for Mardi Gras, no?"

"That is incredibly!" Atem cried in delight. "Seto, this man has just read my palm," the young prince said excitedly.

"Or this morning's newspaper," Seto said, obviously not impressed. He had seen the discarded newspaper that was still in the sunlight where Bakura had once been standing.

Seto put an arm around his cousin's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Atem, this man is obviously a fraud."

Bakura's smile melted into a frown and Malik was definitely frightened for the two young men. There was no telling what Bakura could do whenever he got angry.

"Why don't we just continue on our way, before we are late," Seto continued.

Bakura quickly grabbed Seto's shoulder and pushed him away from Atem roughly. "Don't you disrespect me, little man!"

"_Don't you derogate or deride!"_ Bakura backed Seto up against a wall, pointing a finger at the man's broad chest.

"_You're in my world now, not your world."_ He took a few steps back from Seto and traveled over to the old door that had **Shadow Man** painted on it in chipping letters.

He opened it with the heel of his boot.

"_And I've got friends on the other side."_

Malik had snuck up behind the two men and pushed them forward.

"_He's got friends on the other side."_

Bakura put and arm around each man's shoulder and led them inside his voodoo shop. "That's just a little echo, gentlemen. Its just a little trick here we have in Louisiana, nothing to worry about."

Malik slammed the door shut behind them as Bakura snapped his fingers, the lights turning on above an old table with a few chairs around it.

"_Sit down at my table."_

Bakura pushed them into two of the chairs.

"_Put your mind at ease."_

"_If you relax it will enable me to do—anything I please."_

Bakura moved to stand right behind the two men, leaning in close to Atem's face.

"_I can read your future, I can change around some, too."_

"_I can look deep into your heart and soul."_

"You do have a soul, don't you, hot shot?" Bakura asked Seto. He hopped up onto the table and twirled around some before crouching.

"_Make your wildest dreams come true."_

He jumped down from the table and landed directly in his chair.

"_I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried!"_

His shadow smiled at him.

"_And I got friends on the other side."_

"_He's got friends on the other side."_

His shadow handed him a pack of tarot cards. He shuffled them and had them fly through the air before landing perfectly stacked in the palm of his hand.

"_The cards…the cards…the cards will tell…the past, the present and the future as well."_

Bakura fanned the cards out and held them out to the two men.

"_The cards…the cards, just take three. Take a little trip to your future with me."_

Atem shrugged and took three cards from Bakura's hand, Seto hesitantly followed Atem's actions. Bakura smirked and flicked his wrist, making the cards disappear.

He traveled across the table and leaned in over Atem's shoulder.

"_Now you young man are from across the sea."_

He snatched the first card out of Atem's hand and swiped his hand across the surface, making the image the change.

"_You've come from two long lines of royalty."_

"I'm a royal on my mother's side, you know?" he told Atem, nudging him a bit.

He plucked the second card out of Atem's hand.

"_You're lifestyles high…!"_

He twirled it around.

"_But your funds are low…"_

"_You need to marry a little honey, who's daddy got dough."_

Bakura observed the card for a minute before he tossed it over his shoulder; Atem caught it in the air. "Mom and dad cut you off, huh, playboy?"

Atem shrugged and smirked. "Sad, but true."

"Now, you have to get hitched. But hitching ties you down. You just want to be free, hop from place to place. But freedom…needs green."

Bakura picked up the third card.

"_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need. And when I look into your future it's the green that I see."_

Bakura handed the young prince the card to show him lying in a bed of money. A wide grin broke out across Atem's face as he stared at the image on the tarot card. Bakura smirked and went over to Seto.

"_Now you, little man, I don't want to waste much time. You've been pushed around all your life."_

Bakura picked up the first card to show Seto a picture of Atem sitting on his back.

Bakura swiped his hand across the card and Atem changed into his mother, then his father, then his uncle.

"You've been pushed around by your whole family, haven't you?"

Bakura put that card down and picked up the second.

"And if you were married you would be pushed around by your wife."

Atem laughed and Seto sneered at his cousin. Bakura stepped between the two family members and handed Seto the third card, the man took it carefully.

"_But in your future, the you I see…is exactly the man you always wanted to be."_

On the third card was a picture of Seto sitting on Atem's back.

"Shake my hand," he said, giving his left hand to Atem. He crossed his right arm over to offer Seto his right hand. He winked at the taller man. "Come on boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Atem took the man's hand; Seto hesitated a moment before putting his hand in Bakura's.

Bakura laughed. "Yes!"

He stepped away from the two men and jumped onto the table again.

"_Are you ready?"_

Shadows jumped off the walls and surrounded the three of them in a large circle.

"_Are you ready?"_

Bakura grabbed a handful of purple dust and threw it down. Voodoo dolls and masks surrounded them as circles of runes and formed on the floor around them.

Atem and Seto looked around in a panic.

"_Are you—ready?" _

From the dust he threw on the ground, a lake of lava formed and from the lava rose a pendant that had the shape of a snake's head, its glass fangs were glistening.

"_Transformation central!"_

Snakes hissed and wrapped themselves around Atem, trapping the man to his chair. He struggled but the snakes only tightened their hold.

"_Transformation central!"_

The room glowed when the runes lit up and the shadows laughed and danced in glee.

"_Transformation central!"_

Bakura pricked Atem's finger with the fangs of the snake and the glass pendant filled itself with Atem's blood.

"_Transformation central!"_

Seto jumped out of his chair and backed away as Atem was encased in a bright light and his form began to shrink in size.

"_Transformation central! Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright!"_

Even Malik was beginning to get scared as he backed into the farthest corner of the voodoo shop away from the dark magic that was happening at the center of the room.

"_I hope you're satisfied!"_

Seto's eyes widened as he saw what had taken Atem's place in his chair.

"But if you're not, don't blame me!"

"_You can blame my friends on the other side!"_

Bakura laughed maniacally as columns of purple flames began to shoot all around them, making a wall of fire that shined and glimmered with strange effects.

The voodoo dolls smiled creepily at Seto and the masks chanted strange words in another language. The circles of runes began to rise to the ceiling and shadowed Bakura's face.

"_You got what you wanted!"_

"_But you lost what you had!"_

All of the commotion that was going on came to an abrupt halt whenever Bakura put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…"

-/-

**Ranko: One of my favorite songs in the whole movie but it was the most difficult thing to write. I'm sorry if it is lame, but it was difficult! Just watch the movie!**

**Yami: Poor Ranko. **

**Ranko: Don't undermine me. **

**Yuugi: Please review and tell Ranko what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranko: All of you got a kick out a Bakura singing last chapter, didn't you? You just love to see me torture myself, huh? You're lucky I love you all. **

**Yami: Why are you bitching?**

**Ranko: Because last chapter was freaking hard to write and currently I am tired and lazy!**

**Yami: Like everyday?**

**Ranko: You know, now that I think about it, pretty much. **

**Yuugi: Why do I associate with the both of you?**

**Ranko&Yami: Because you love us. **

**Yuugi: Can you please just answer reviews, Ranko?**

**SincerelyChristina:**** Yay! You are here! Yes, Bakura singing is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Thank you for understanding the whole Malik thing, I was afraid that I didn't go over it well enough and people would be confused. Yes, you are correct about Seto :) Thank you and please continue to review!**

**GirlsRule2013:**** Yes, I plan on Seto and Joey to be love interests. They will end up together, I hope ;) But I will make it work out, and I know that Lawrence gets arrested, but who knows? The way I write it, Seto may not be arrested. Please continue to review!**

**XxBlackRoseWitch378xX:**** Love your penname, just have to say that. Yes, this story will take on a little twist of its own ;) Please continue to review!**

**Little Yugi Moto:**** Yes, reading about our favorite character kissing a slimy green frog is always a good time! Thank you and please continue to review!**

**Chronover27:**** You make me blush! I'm glad that you liked Bakura's singing, it was hell for me to write, so I'm glad something good came out of my pain. Yes, Yuugi and Atem should meet in this chapter! Yay! I will see what I can do about Phantom of the Opera, before I start anymore stories, I want to finish some of the ones I have going now, because I also have a few other story ideas for Hetalia. Thank you so much and please continue to review!**

**Great:**** Thank you so much, and your wish has been granted. **

**Athena Yami Sennen:**** Well, since you said please ;) Thank you so much for your support and please continue to review!**

**anonimous:**** No, I am sorry, Marik will not be back in this story, I don't think I can fit him in anywhere :( but don't worry, Malik won't be with anyone else. Thank you for the review. **

**Yuugi: You answered all of the reviews this time. **

**Ranko: YOLO**

**Yami: Oh, please God no…oh well, Ranko twin owns nothing. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

The costume ball was in full swing.

There were people on the dance floor that were waltzing; everyone was dressed in ridiculous costumes. The fairy lights that were twinkling above their heads made the evening even more romantic.

Jazz players that were hired to play at the ball sat by their instruments, very bored at the very slow sounding music they had to play. Waiters were serving drinks to the guests as Yuugi was at his own table serving beignets.

Mr. Mazaki, dressed in a gaudy Roman soldier costume, was conversing with the Senator.

Ryou walked over to Yuugi's table dressed in his usual clothing, white baggy pants with a deep blue tunic. He had a belt tied around his waist that had an assortment of bottled concoctions. People misunderstood that to be a costume.

"Hey, Yuugi, can I have one?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at his friend.

Yuugi laughed. "No, Ryou, you know these are for the guests."

Ryou looked offended. "I'm more important than a guest, I am your childhood best friend. Don't you remember that time that I saved you from drowning when we were ten? But I guess that means nothing to you—"

Yuugi smacked him on the arm. "Enough with the guilt trip, already!" Yuugi looked around and handed Ryou a plate with a beignet on it. "Here, you can have just one."

Ryou smiled brightly. "Thank you, Yuugi," he chirped. He picked it up to bite into it when he noticed Anzu pacing on the stairs, with a very attractive man trying to talk to her. "Hey, what's up with Anzu?"

Yuugi looked over and heard the end of the conversation between Anzu and that other man.

"But Anzu, you said we could dance later about a half an hour ago," said a black man that was dressed in a gaudy white suit and a red mask over his eyes. Yuugi didn't know who he was supposed to be dressed as, but either way, it looked far too flashy for Yuugi's tastes.

Anzu sighed in frustration; she was wearing a large pink ball gown. "Johnny," Anzu began, trying to be as nice as possible. "When a woman says… 'later.'" Anzu put air quotes around 'later.' "What she really means is 'never.' Now please run along, I know that some girls must be dying to dance with you."

The man known as Johnny huffed and stomped off; his ego was wounded from being rejected.

Ryou snickered as Anzu rushed over to Yuugi's table and dabbed her neck with napkins and stuffed a few under her arms.

Yuugi bit his lip to keep from smiling; she was one of his closest friends but sometimes he couldn't understand the things she does. "Anzu, what's wrong."

"Oh Yuugi, I'm sweating so much! Why hasn't my prince arrived yet?" she asked more to herself than her two friends. She stood on the tips of her high-heeled feet and scanned the crowd. Her eyes began to water. "Oh, my prince is never going to show up."

Ryou turned away, leaving Yuugi to deal with this on his own.

"Anzu, its okay, there are still a few stragglers," he said, trying to put a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort her, but she began to pace.

"It's just not fair!" Tears were starting to run down her face, making her mascara run. She pulled the napkins out from under her arms and threw them at the floor, as she was flailing her arms she knocked her fake tiara off her head; Yuugi caught it. She picked up her dress and ran up the stairs; how she did that in heels Yuugi will never know.

"I never get what I wish for!" was heard as she ran up to the outdoor balcony.

"Anzu, wait!" Yuugi called, running up after her.

When Yuugi caught with her, he said. "Just calm—"

Anzu ignored him and said to herself, "Maybe I just need to wish harder." She turned up to look at the evening star, shining bright in the night sky. She clasped her hands together and chanted "please" over and over again desperately.

Yuugi sighed. "Anzu, you cannot just wish on a star and expect—"

Before Yuugi could finish his sentence, he seemed to cut off a lot tonight, the announcer spoke with a loud voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, with great honor, I introduce Prince Atem of Kehmet."

Yuugi stared in shock at how handsome the prince was and…how much they looked alike. He couldn't help but think where he had seen that face before, but he couldn't quite place it. The man was tall and toned and tan. His hair was just like Yuugi's except it was much more…what was the word? Manly? And it had more blond running through it.

He was dressed as a European prince, instead of the Egyptian robes Yuugi expected him to be wearing.

Anzu gaped at how handsome the prince was as well as he waited for her at the bottom of the steps. She snatched her tiara back from Yuugi and wiped the mascara that had run down her cheeks.

Someone clapped and there was a spotlight on her. It followed her as she walked down the stairs, and then she curtsied to him. Yuugi was happy to see Anzu smiling. Yuugi couldn't remember the last time that she smiled like that.

Prince Atem held out his hand for her, and Anzu put her gloved hand in his. Everyone cleared the dance floor as the prince led Anzu in a waltz.

Yuugi walked down the stairs, watching Anzu with her prince. She looked so happy as she stared into the prince's ruby eyes. Anzu caught Yuugi's eyes and she waved excitedly at him.

Yuugi laughed and waved back, going back to his table, swaying to the music.

"Evening Yuugi-boy," a familiar voice spoke from beside Yuugi.

Yuugi jumped in surprise and looked to his left, seeing Pegasus Crawford dressed as a French king. "Good evening, Mr. Crawford." He saw a lovely blonde woman appear from behind him who was dressed very much like Marie Antoinette. "And Mrs. Crawford."

Her bright blue eyes twinkled like stars. "Those are fine smelling beignets, Yuugi," Cyndia complemented, as she took one delicately.

"Thank you, they will be the house special after I sign those papers your husband brought," Yuugi said. He always liked to talk to Cyndia, she was just so beautiful, and very nice, considering she had a life-threatening disease.

Cyndia shared a sad look with her husband. "Well, you see, Yuugi," she said, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "A nice fellow came in offering the full amount in cash."

"Unless you can top his offer by Wednesday this week," Pegasus cut in, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder. "You're going to have to kiss that place goodbye."

Pegasus began to walk away with his wife when Yuugi ran around the table to stop him. "Do you know how long it took me to save that money?"

Pegasus sighed and took his arm away from his wife. "Exactly," he said, putting both hands on Yuugi's shoulders. "That is why a boy like you with your…background, might have had his hands full trying to run a business like that."

"What are you implying?" Yuugi asked, taking a step back, away from Pegasus.

Pegasus shook his head. "Never mind that, my point is that you're better off where you're at." He began to walk away, his wife stood there a moment more and stared sadly at Yuugi.

"I still love your beignets," she said kindly, turning away to follow her husband.

Yuugi stared wide-eyed at their departing backs. He ran to catch up with them but he ran into a bigger man and it knocked him down on his back, or rather, his table that he set up that was full of beignets.

The suit he rented was covered with powdered sugar and jelly.

Anzu saw Yuugi fall and rushed over to him immediately. "Yuugi! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Yuugi to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine, Anzu," he said, wiping off as much as he could from his ruined suit.

Anzu looked sadly at Yuugi. "Oh, you poor dear," she said to her friend as she led him up the stairs. "Prince Atem, I'll be right back," she called back to her prince that she had left behind to help her friend.

She led him into the house and up into her room. "I have just the thing for you. Don't worry about the suit, daddy will pay for that."

Yuugi was pushed behind a changing screen as soon as they got into Anzu's room. Anzu tossed over something for Yuugi to put on and Yuugi hung his ruined clothes against the screen.

Yuugi studied the outfit that Anzu had picked out for him and raised a wary eyebrow. He shrugged and stepped into it.

Anzu was sitting at her vanity, fixing her makeup as Yuugi got dressed.

"Oh Yuugi," she said dreamily. "Did you see the look in his eyes while he danced with me?" She squealed. "A marriage proposal can't be far behind." She giggled and raised her arms above her head. "Thank you, evening star!"

Anzu grabbed her mascara stick and started to apply it to her eyelashes. "You know, I was starting to think that…wishing on stars was for babies and, you know, those crazy people."

In her mirror, she saw Yuugi come out from behind the screen and she gasped. She turned her body around and saw Yuugi with his head held down and his arms crossed awkwardly in front of his chest.

"Look at you," she said in awe.

Yuugi was very uncomfortable with what Anzu had picked for him to wear. It was an off-white dress; it was strapless and had an assortment of amethyst jewels lining the neck of the dress. It was floor-length and the scary part was that it fit Yuugi perfectly. What Anzu thinking putting him in a dress?

Anzu got up and brushed down Yuugi's hair so it was flat instead of spiked. Yuugi rolled his eyes; great, now he looked even more like a girl. "Aren't you as pretty as a flower in spring?"

Yuugi held the bedpost on the canopy bed. "You know that I am a boy, right, Anzu?"

Anzu giggled. "Yes, but it is not my fault you look as pretty as a girl." She admired Yuugi and walked over to her bedside table to grab her other tiara. "You know, it seems like only yesterday you, Ryou, and I were playing in this room, waiting for our fairytales to come true." She put the tiara on Yuugi's head.

"And tonight those dreams are finally coming true," Anzu said, not noticing Yuugi's solemn look as he stared down at the torn magazine page that he always kept with him.

Anzu smiled brightly and fixed her dress. "Well, its time to go back down to my prince!" She ran to the door and threw it open. "Wish me luck!" she cried as she closed the door behind her.

Yuugi picked up the magazine page that Anzu had put on her vanity and just stared at it; it felt so far away now. He was so close and then it just slipped right through his fingers.

"_Almost…"_ Yuugi walked outside to the balcony attached to Anzu's room. _"Almost there. People would have come there from everywhere."_

Yuugi walked over to the end of the balcony. _"I was almost…"_ He looked down at the page again and he started to choke up. "There," he said tiredly, leaning against the banister. He hid his face in his hands and started to cry.

He wiped his eyes and looked up at the evening star. He bit his bottom lip in thought and looked behind him to make sure that no one was there. He looked back up at the evening star and grabbed the magazine page that he placed on the banister while he was crying.

"I cannot believe I am doing this," he said as he shook his head. He sighed and clutched the page to his chest. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Please, please, please."

Yuugi waited a few moments, waiting for something, _anything_. He opened his eyes and sighed in disappointment. What was he thinking, wishing on—

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a frog sitting on the banister, not even a foot away from him. He gasped and then sighed again; what was he doing? Getting scared about a frog?

He felt so stupid. He rested his arms on the banister and propped his chin on the palm of his hand. He looked up at the star he just wished on and rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he whispered to himself. He huffed and stared at the green, slimy frog for a few moments and then chuckled lightly. "What? Do you want a kiss?"

The frog grinned at him. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Yuugi stood in shock for a moment and then screamed, backing away from the frog and back into Anzu's room. He kept running backwards until his back hit the bookcase at the far end of the room. He fell and all of Anzu's stuffed animals and storybooks fell on top of him.

The frog hopped off the banister and into the threshold of the balcony door. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry; I did not mean to scare you."

Yuugi reappeared from under the pile of dolls and books, the tiara on his head lopsided. He grabbed one of the dolls and threw it at the talking frog. Cries of protest and fear came from the frog as Yuugi continued to keep the frog at bay.

When Yuugi stopped for a moment, the frog said, "You know, you have a very strong arm, princess." Yuugi did not hear the frog call him princess because he resumed throwing stuffed animals at the frog.

"Okay, please!" He hid behind a stuffed bear and used it as a shield. "Enough!" He peaked out form behind the bear. "Put the monkey down!" Yuugi hit the frog square in the face, causing the creature to somersault backwards.

Yuugi rose to his feet on shaky legs and grabbed one of the books, not even bothering to see which tale he had picked up. "Stay back or I'll…I'll…!"

"Please, please!" the frog cried as he hopped from the chair to the vanity table on unstable frog legs. He did not land perfectly on the vanity table and the room spun around him. "Oh, whoa," he said, a bit frazzled. He pushed himself to his feet as Yuugi stared, the book still raised above his head, ready to attack the frog. "Please, allow me to introduce myself." He stood regally. "I am Prince Atem…"

Yuugi hit the frog with the book before the frog prince couldn't even finish his introduction.

"…of Kehmet," he mumbled out, being squished by the hard-cover book.

"What? Prince?" Yuugi said to himself, looking outside to the evening star. "But I didn't wish for a prince." He hated how shaken his voice sounded. It was just a little frog!

"H-hold on!" Yuugi said as the frog prince tried to recuperate, stumbling on his webbed feet. "If you're…the prince, then—then who is out there dancing with Anzu?" he cried, refusing to believe this ridiculous story.

The frog Atem tried to keep his balance as he got used to this new body. "All I know, is one minute I am a prince; charming and handsome, wooing the ladies." Yuugi rolled his eyes. Atem stumbled and fell on his back. "The next thing I know, I am tripping over _these_," he said, indicating to his webbed feet.

Yuugi cringed and raised the book above his head again; Atem curled up in a ball. "Wait, wait, please don't!" He peaked out from behind his thin, green arms and noticed the title of the storybook. "Wait, hold on, I know this story!"

Yuugi lowered the book and looked down at the gold-imprinted title for the first time. "The Frog Prince?" he asked.

"Yes!" Atem said excitedly, indicating for Yuugi to give it to him. Yuugi put the heavy book in the frog's little arms and Atem stumbled with it. "Yes, my mother had the servants…" He set it down and it flipped to the page where the princess kissed the frog. "Read this to me every night."

He flipped between the pages to the page where the frog turned back into a prince. He flipped back and forth excitedly. "Yes, yes! This is the answer! You must kiss me!"

Yuugi gaped and planted a firm hand on the vanity table, the other on his hip. "Excuse me?"

Atem stood up and smiled smugly. "You will enjoy it, I guarantee." Atem leaned in and his frog chest expanded as he croaked, catching both Yuugi and Atem off guard. "That is new," Atem said, regaining his composure.

Yuugi shook his head, his skin crawling. "Look, I would really like to help you. But I just cannot kiss a frog! A prince nonetheless!" He turned away from Atem and crossed his arms over his chest.

Atem almost looked hurt. "But wait, on the balcony, you asked me—"

"I didn't expect you to answer!" Yuugi cut off, turning around in outrage.

"Please help me," Atem said. "Besides me being devilishly handsome, I also come from a fabulously wealthy family. Surely I can offer you some kind of...reward for doing this?" Yuugi looked oven to the magazine page that he dropped that was lying on the floor.

Yuugi bit his lip. "Just…one kiss, you said?" Yuugi asked hesitantly.

"Just one," Atem reconfirmed, almost sounding desperate.

Yuugi closed his eyes and puckered his lips, leaning down closer to the frog prince. He just wanted to get this over with. He peeked his eyes open and only saw green lips puckered. He gave out a very un-manly shriek and quickly backed away from Atem, rubbing the skin of his arms as he tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, Yuugi, you can do this. You can do this. Just think about your restaurant," he whispered to himself.

Yuugi sighed and turned around quickly, giving Atem a peck on the lips.

After the kiss, Atem noticed two things. One was that the lovely princess had disappeared. The second was that he had remained the same. He looked over past the edge of the vanity table as he heard groans of pain. "Oh Ra, this cannot be good."

"You don't look much different," Yuugi said from below, tangled up in the dress he was wearing. "But how did you get way up there? And how did I get way down here in—" He gasped when he noticed his hands. They were not human hands, they were green webbed hands.

He looked at his reflection in a hand mirror that had fallen from Anzu's bookshelf. His reflection was not his own. When he looked in a mirror, he saw a frog.

Yuugi screamed and jumped up onto the vanity table.

Yuugi tried to stand on his new legs but kept stumbling. "What did you do to me?" Yuugi asked in an outrage the same time Atem said, "Please, princess calm down!"

Yuugi shook his head. "I'm green, and I'm slimy!" He felt his thin green arms and was so disgusted.

Atem stood beside Yuugi and said reassuringly. "No, do not worry. It is not slime, it is just mucus."

Yuugi growled low in his throat and pounced at Atem. They tumbled off the vanity table and onto an old rocking horse. A book fell from the vanity table onto the opposite end of the horse and catapulted them outside, where the musicians had switched to playing fast jazz tunes.

They landed in the middle of the dance floor. They hopped away from stomping feet, trying not to get squished. Anzu had noticed the two frogs as they hid right under her dress. She screamed in fright as she fell backwards, right into the imposter Atem's arms.

Mr. Mazaki turned away from his discussion with the Senator when he heard his daughter scream. He saw the two frogs and was absolutely furious. "Ryou!" he cried, getting the young magician's attention. "Get those frogs!" he yelled, pointing at the two moving frogs.

"Run!" Atem said, grabbing Yuugi's hand. The imposter Atem heard the frog speak and panicked, accidentally dropping Anzu who had fainted in his arms.

"I can't run, I'm a frog!"

Atem sighed. "Then hop!"

Ryou took one of the bottles from his belt and poured a good portion of it on the dance floor. He got down on his knees and snapped in the direction of the frogs. Ice spread across the dance floor in the path the frogs were moving.

Yuugi and Atem slipped and slid on the ice that was suddenly under their feet.

Ryou ran to get the frogs as he saw them land on their backs and slide towards bunch of balloons, their legs getting caught up in the strings.

The balloons started to lift Yuugi and Atem off the ground as Ryou just reached them. "Ryou! Wait, it's me, Yuugi!"

Ryou stopped and gaped. "Yuugi?"

Yuugi and Atem got lifted higher in the air. Atem had one of his hands wrapped firmly around the strings of the balloons and the other held onto Yuugi's hand to keep the boy from falling.

"Ryou could understand me!" Yuugi said, more to himself than to Atem as he grabbed hold of the strings of the balloon.

"You know, if you are going to be freaked out by every little thing, this is going to be a long night," Atem said in annoyance.

A masked figure stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching the bright colored balloons float away towards dark clouds that were rolling in. The man removed his mask and Bakura scowled.

He set out to find "Prince Atem."

-/-

**Ranko: Well, I hope that you liked this chapter, it was surprisingly fun to write. A few bumpy areas but I think I did okay. **

**Yami: Why am I an asshole?**

**Ranko: Do you really want me to answer that?**

**Yuugi: Review and let Ranko know how she did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranko: Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late, I've been busy and I have some really exciting news for you guys that I will tell you at the end of the chapter!**

**Yami: What the hell are you up to?**

**Yuugi: Leave Ranko be. **

**Ranko: Thank you, Yuugi! Alright, let's answer some reviews shall we?**

**GirlsRule2013:**** I know, I can't wait for that either! ^^ Thank you and please continue to review!**

**puredarkwolf:**** I am so glad that I could amuse you ;) Please continue to review!**

**XxBlackRoseWitch378xX:**** I know what you mean, Anzu is just the cutest little thing in this story! I know, poor Yuugi; I feel so bad for him! Yes, Bakura was not very pleased last chapter and we will see more of that this chapter ;) Thank you and please continue to review!**

**SincerelyChristina:**** You made me laugh (in a good way)! Thank you for saying that—with all the love in your heart, of course ;) Everyone had a rough time last chapter, but how did Ryou? I don't know how Atem mistook him for a girl; I imagine Yuugi having a feminine voice in my head, so I guess that is how he made the connection. I think you will like who is going to play Ray and Louis! Thank you and please continue to review!**

**anonimous:**** Thank you so much for the suggestion! I like it and it was very creative! But unfortunately deary, there is already an ending that is thought of that involve Malik that I really like and it fits with the story :( But I do have an idea! At the end of the story (all depending on how lazy I am) I will create an alternate ending using that idea! Again, thank you, it was an amazing idea and I have it locked away in my head ;) Please continue to review!**

**Yuugi: Ranko twin just wants to say that she appreciates all the reviews she gets and she reads them all. She loves all of you guys and appreciates the time you take to review but she cannot answer all of them. **

**Yami: Ranko twin owns nothing!**

**Ranko: As always, enjoy!**

-/-

The imposter Atem had ran to the guest house that was behind the Mazaki mansion and rushed to the cabinet that was in the sitting area. He threw it open and saw a small jar that was open, its lid separate from it. "Shit," he whispered.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a voice spoke from behind him.

The imposter gasped and turned around quickly, seeing Malik, Bakura's partner, leaning against the wall by the fireplace. He was nonchalantly cleaning his fingernails and looked past the imposter Atem to the open jar in the cabinet. "Bakura is not going to be happy with you."

"I…" the imposter began but then they both heard the sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut.

"Where is he?" Bakura sounded furious.

Malik gasped and directed the imposter Atem in the closest. "Hide, quickly!"

"But—" the man began to say but Malik quickly closed the closet door and rushed back over to the cabinet that was still hanging open and just in time. Bakura came storming into the room, his shadow following him, looking just as angry.

The imposter Atem peaked out through a crack in the door.

Bakura noticed Malik in the room, completely alone, standing in front of the open cabinet.

"Where is he?" Bakura asked, furious. "Where is Seto?"

Malik looked frightened. "I don't know," he said meekly. He moved a step over, not so subtly, to try and block the opened jar from Bakura's line of sight.

Bakura would not have any of that. He took Malik by the shoulder and threw him aside. He saw the jar separate from its lid and took the glass, throwing it on the ground. It shattered into pieces.

"You let him get away?" he asked, his temper rising.

Malik licked his dry lips and began to back away. "The poor little guy was gasping! All I did was loosen the lid and…" Bakura's shadow got behind Malik and made the boy stop. Malik looked behind him and saw his shadow struggling in Bakura's shadow's grip; he gasped.

Malik gritted his teeth. "How did all of this even happen? I never even wanted to become a part of…of…of this!" Malik said, starting to get angry. Bakura's shadow released Malik's out of shock. "Why do I even stay here and help you with your evil trickery? One day you are going to fall and I should leave before I fall with you!"

Bakura stood by calmly, the fire in the mantle casting eerie shadows across the man's face. "I wouldn't do that, Malik-dear."

"And why the hell not?" Malik asked, furious.

Bakura smirked. "Because then you would never see your precious Marik again."

Malik froze, his body completely stiff and shaking. "I…"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Bakura continued, beginning to advance towards Malik. "When you came here, you were all alone. You had lost the only person who had ever cared for you. You desperately asked for help from all magic casters in this old town and they all told you it was impossible. You were cold and hungry and dying on the streets. _I_ took you in, _I_ saved you,_ I_ was the one who told you I could bring your love back from the dead!"

Bakura had Malik against the wall now. "I…" Malik said again, tears collecting in his eyes.

"I treated you with kindness and took care of you, all out of the goodness in my heart. Don't you disrespect me Malik, not if you ever want to see Marik again," Bakura said menacingly.

Malik gulped and rubbed his eyes. "I apologize, Bakura. What do you want me to do?"

Bakura smirked and patted Malik's head like a dog; Malik flinched. "You're minor slip up was just a bump in the road. We can handle it as long as we have Prince Atem's blond in the pendant I gave Seto."

Bakura turned on his booted heel and marched out the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and said to Malik, "And if you see Seto, tell him that the plan is still in action. Nothing will change and we will continue as planned." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Lightning illuminated the room. Seto, still disguised as Atem, slowly pushed the closet door open and stepped out. "Um," he said awkwardly.

"Did you hear all that?" Malik asked quietly, looking down at the wine colored carpet.

"Y-yes," Seto said just as quietly. "I'm sorry."

Malik shook his head and followed Bakura out. "You owe me," he called before he left Seto alone in the room.

_Elsewhere ~_

Yuugi and the real Atem, now both frogs, still hung tightly to the strings of the balloons. It had started raining heavily and lightning would occasionally flash in the sky, accompanied by the booming of thunder. They had ended up on the outskirts of New Orleans in the swamp area. They were floating over trees.

"Voodoo?" Yuugi shouted over the thunder. "You mean that we ended up like because you had screwed around with the Shadow Man?"

Atem looked offended. "Hey, you would understand if you were in my position! He was very convincing!"

Yuugi was half-tempted to shout back, "Of course, he is; he's a snake!" but he bit his tongue and shook his head. "I guess this is what I get for wishing on some stupid star," he said to himself. "I should have listened to my mother, you can only get what you want in this world through hard work!"

Atem had heard Yuugi talking to himself and laughed. "Are you serious? Why would a princess need to work hard?"

Yuugi finally heard Atem call him a princess for the first time and shouted in frustration, "I am not a princess!"

"You lied to me? If you are not a princess, then what are you?" Atem asked, his voice rising over the thunder.

"I am a boy! I am not a girl and I am most definitely not a princess! I'm just a waiter," he said the last part quietly.

Atem was still shocked from what Yuugi had first said. "You…you're a boy?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. A boy…his princess wasn't even a princess; hell, he wasn't even a prince! "You mean I kissed a boy?" Atem snorted. "Well then, no wonder the spell didn't work!"

"Hey!" Yuugi cried furiously. "You think that I'm happy that I kissed a boy, let alone a frog?" Before Atem could argue with him, he continued, "Besides, I never said that I was a princess."

"You never said you weren't either!" Atem shouted.

"I was too busy freaking out, I had no idea what you were even talking about at the time!" Yuugi cried back.

"Why the hell were you wearing a dress if you are…a boy!" Atem said, the information still had not completely sunk in. A boy…a boy, for Ra's sake!

"It was a costume party and my outfit was ruined…wait! I shouldn't be explaining myself to you…you spoiled little rich boy!"

Atem laughed. "Is that the best comeback you can come up with? Well, I have something for you, _princess_: I have no riches! I am broke! So the egg is on your face, ha-ha!"

"What?" Yuugi cried, his eyes widening.

"Yes, I have nothing, so…!" He was cut short when he heard the sound of a balloon popping. "Oh, crap…"

They had not noticed that they had drifted down closer to the trees during their argument. The two frogs looked up and saw the brightly colored balloons begin to get dangerously close to the ends of a tree branch. "Uh-oh," was all Yuugi got out before the other balloons popped and the two frogs began to fall.

Yuugi and Atem screamed on their way down. Yuugi had been smacked around by tree branches and he saw the murky swamp water coming towards him quickly. He closed his eyes and was thankfully caught by a spider's web. He was suspended just above the water. He peaked his eyes open and smiled.

A moment later, Atem fell on top of Yuugi and the two fell into the water.

The fragments of the balloons followed Atem down, landing calmly on the surface of the water.

Atem and Yuugi broke the surface of the water, Yuugi pulling moss and seaweed off of his head and brushing it off his arms. They were both coughing up the disgusting water and panting lightly.

"You said you were fabulously wealthy!" Yuugi said once he had regained his breath.

Atem frowned. "No, I said my parents are fabulously wealthy," Atem said, correctly Yuugi. "But they caught me off for being a…" Atem felt a tingling on his arm and saw a… "Leech!"

Yuugi sighed and pulled the small thing off of Atem's arm. "Your broke? And you have the gall to call me a liar?" He threw the leech to the side and a catfish jumped from the water and caught it in his mouth.

Atem and Yuugi screamed and rushed to the surface. Yuugi tripped over his webbed feet and landed on Atem. Atem groaned and pushed Yuugi off of him. "It was not a lie, I fully intend…" He looked up and saw a rather large bird looking at them with hunger. He shouted again and Yuugi grabbed the frog-prince's arm and they took off again. The bird squawked and gave chase.

"I fully intend to be rich again!" he cried while they ran and avoided the bird's pecks at the ground. "Once I marry Anzu Mazaki, if she will have me," Atem gasped out.

"You're a prince?" Yuugi asked, panting.

"Obviously," Atem snapped out.

"She'll have you," Yuugi said and then gave out a scream as he and Atem slid down a mud slope and narrowly missing the bird. They were launched onto a log that was floating in the middle of a murky lake.

Yuugi and Atem were panting as they settled on the log. "Alright then," Yuugi said, catching his breath. "So after you marry Anzu, then will you help me get my restaurant?"

Atem was gasping as well and almost fell off the log; he grappled to get his bearings. "Hold on, I made that promise to a beautiful, _female_ princess, not a…why are those logs moving?" Atem asked, looking out across the swamp.

They were slowly advancing towards them and yellow eyes glowed in the dark.

"I don't think those are logs," Yuugi said.

Yuugi let out a very un-manly shriek when the log under them shifted and they found out that they were indeed not logs, but alligators. The alligator under them chuckled. "I got dibs on the big one," the alligator said in a throaty voice. The other gators laughed as well, but kept their eyes trained on the two frogs, licking their chops

The alligators pounced; Yuugi and Atem shouted. Yuugi jumped off the alligator's back just as the mass of them began to attack each other. He was safely under water and swam over to a hallowed out tree. He found a way in through its roots that were submerged in the water.

He peaked out through a hole in the tree and saw the alligators were falling over each other and biting their companions in search of the two frogs.

"Hey!" He heard this whispered harshly and looked down. He saw Atem flattened against the trunk of the tree. "Lower the vine," he said in a hushed tone.

Yuugi shook his head. "Find you own tree!" he whispered back.

A flash of lightning showed the alligators where Atem was.

"There he is!" the leader cried; the pack of alligators swam towards him.

"Help me get out of this and once I am married to Anzu, I will get you your restaurant!" Atem said in a rush; Yuugi almost didn't hear him. He lowered the vine and pulled Atem up, just in time before one of the alligators jumped forwards and snapped his mouth at where Atem once was.

The alligators laughed.

"You can hop but you can't hide!"

"We got all night!"

In the hollowed tree, Atem was clinging to Yuugi for dear life, kissing the top of his head in thanks. Yuugi scowled and punched Atem in the gut. "Get your slimy self away from me!"

Atem groaned. "I told you, it is not slime! It is mucus!"

_The next morning in New Orleans ~_

Joey pushed the door open to the Mazaki mansion and stepped into the foyer. "Hello? Mr. Mazaki?" he called out, his voice echoing. "Are you home?" Joey had been working for the Mazaki's for years and he was just did little odds and end jobs for the family; he had just gotten their mail and wanted to give it to Mr. Mazaki personally.

"Hello, what do you want?" a familiar voice said from behind him. The accent was familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had heard that voice before.

He turned around and saw Atem. He smiled cheekily. "Yo Atem!" he cried happily, slapping his friend on the back; he had only just met the man yesterday but he would still consider him a friend.

"Um," the man said awkwardly but Joey didn't hear him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still smiling widely.

"Uh…you see," the man tried again, but Joey continued.

"Hey, where's your cousin? You said his name was Seto right?" Joey asked. "Damn, he sure was a stick in the mud the other day, huh?"

"I beg you pardon?" Atem asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean, I know that you are close to your cousin and all but he was really rude to me the other day too," Joey said; he tucked the mail into his messenger bag and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I mean, I'm sure that he—" Atem tried to say.

Joey shook his head. "Yeah, he was kind of a jackass to me but you know, I guess he can be seen as a nice guy," Joey said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Also, he was kind of handsome, I guess. If you are into that tall, sharp features kind of guy, you know?"

"I guess?" Atem tried.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, I think he just doesn't know how to talk to people. If what you told me was right, he really didn't have much of a family life. I feel bad for the poor guy, so I guess I can cut him a little slack for being a jerk yesterday. Like you said yesterday, he can be sweet sometimes, right?"

Atem nodded dumbly.

Joey barked out a laugh. "I'll take your word for it then." Joey suddenly snapped his fingers and reached into his messenger bag. "When you see Mr. Mazaki can you give this to him?" he asked, holding out the man's mail. Atem took it. "I have to go, see you around."

Joey waved as he threw the door open and ran down the steps and soon out of Atem's sight.

"What the hell was that?" Atem-Seto asked.

_In the swamp ~_

Atem slept peacefully in the tree, warm sunlight flooding in through the hole on the side of the tree. He was knocked on the head with an acorn and groaned in his sleep. "Five more minutes, Seto," he mumbled.

He was finally awoken by a voice saying, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. The alligators are gone."

He sighed; so it wasn't a dream. He hopped up to see Yuugi putting the finishing touches on a raft. He hopped from the tree down the raft, making it shake slightly. "We have to get back to New Orleans and get out of this mess that you got us into," Yuugi said, breaking a twig off a nearby branch to use as a paddle.

Atem smirked and snapped off a Y-shaped twig with silky strands of a spider's web between the V part of the twig. He began to strum it like a ukulele. "Meanwhile, I'm not the one cross-dressing and pretending to be a princess."

Yuugi sighed and decided to let that comment slide, too tired to start an argument. He began to roe the makeshift raft through the swamp water.

"Music to paddle by," Atem said peacefully as he continue to strum his makeshift ukulele. He didn't know why he had fallen in love with the instrument, but ever since he was a boy, he loved the sound the tiny guitar made, even though it was not a custom instrument of his heritage.

"You know, I could use a little help," Yuugi said irritably.

"Oh, I will play a little louder then," Atem said, as if that solved everything.

Yuugi heaved a giant sigh again and turned around to snap at Atem when he saw familiar yellow eyes peak out of the water from behind Atem. "Look out!" Yuugi cried. Atem looked behind him and saw sharp teeth and a large opened mouth. He gave out a shout, jumping away and clinging to Yuugi.

"Hey, I know that tune!" the alligator cried in joy and rose out of the water. He pulled out a small brass trumpet and began to play the same tune Atem was playing.

Atem peaked his eyes open—when had he closed them?—and smiled. He dropped Yuugi, the boy let out a shriek of surprise, and Atem grabbed his twig ukulele. "Play it, my friend!" He began to play with him.

Yuugi pushed himself to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the two idiots to finish their song.

Atem sat on top of the alligator's head as they moved to solid ground.

The song ended and both creatures burst out in joyous laughter.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" the alligator asked the little frog.

"Well, you know…wait," Atem stopped himself. "You're voice sounds familiar; have we met before?" Atem asked. The alligator took the frog in his large hands and held Atem out in front of him.

"The name is Tristan, nice to meet you," the alligator—Tristan—said.

"Tristan? As in Tristan Taylor from New Orleans?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Tristan asked the frog.

"Tristan, its me, Atem!" the frog cried out in joy.

"Atem? …Oh yeah, Atem!" Tristan said in joy. "What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were a person, right?"

"I could say the same thing about you, my friend," Atem said.

"It's a long story," both men said at the same time and then laughed.

"Hey, where's Joey?" Atem asked.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and hopped off the raft and grabbed Atem's arm, pulling the frog-prince back towards the raft before he and Tristan got into a long conversation. "It was nice to meet you, Tristan, and thank you for not eating us, but we have to get going."

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" Tristan asked, following them along the bank as Yuugi began to roe again.

"We have to find someone to break this spell," Yuugi said.

"Spell?" Tristan questioned. He took a moment to think about this and then gave Atem a look. "Let me guess, Bakura the Shadow Man?"

Atem nodded sheepishly.

Yuugi dropped his paddle and walked closer to Tristan. "Let me sum up that long story Atem told you about. This pea-brain got himself turned into a frog after messing with voodoo and then he pulled me into this mess!"

Tristan shivered. "I hate voodoo! Especially Devlin's! How do you think I got myself like this!"

"Devlin who?" Atem questioned.

"Duke Devlin!" Tristan said, waving his arms in the air. "He is the King of voodoo in these parts. He got spells and magic and different charms!" Yuugi didn't think it was possible for animals to blush and Tristan proved him wrong. "He and I had a little…disagreement and he turned me into an alligator."

"Could you take us to him?" Yuugi asked.

Tristan broke out into a fit of laughter and then stopped suddenly. "No," he said simply. "I am never going back to that place."

Atem crossed his arms over his chest. "But Tristan, if you ever want to be human again, don't you have to go back there?"

"I'll find someone else to turn me human," Tristan said, sitting down and leaning against a tree, playing his trumpet.

Atem hopped off the raft and onto Tristan's shoulder. "Oh yes, of course. There are plenty of voodoo experts in New Orleans. Of course, there is the issue of a giant alligator walking the streets. You would get shot at right away." Tristan halted his trumpet playing. Atem shrugged and hopped back onto the raft. "But, hey, you already made up your mind. Good luck, my friend!"

Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest and gave Atem a look. Atem gave Yuugi a smile and mouthed, 'Three…two…one…'

"Hey guys! Don't go yet! You're right, Devlin is the best person to go to! I'll show you guys the way and hopefully we will all be human again!"

"Thank you kindly, Tristan!" Atem said.

The alligator jumped in the water on floated on his back, playing his trumpet. Atem took Yuugi's hand and he pulled the boy off of the raft and used Tristan as their now faster means of transportation.

"_When I'm a human being, I'll head straight for New Orleans!"_ Tristan sang.

"_And I'll blow my horn so hard and strong—like no one they've ever seen."_

"_You've heard of Louis Armstrong? Mr. Sidney Bechet? All those boys gonna step aside when they hear this old ex-gator play!"_

"Listen!" Tristan cried as he carried on with a trumpet solo. Atem smiled wildly as he accompanied the gator on his ukulele.

"_When I'm human, as I hope to be! I'm gonna blow this horn 'til the cows come home and everyone's gonna bow down to me!" _

"Thank you, thank you!" Tristan cried as he waved to him imaginary audience.

Atem strummed his ukulele and began to sing, _"When I'm myself again, I want just the life I had. A great big party every night!"_

Yuugi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Atem leaned in closer to Yuugi and said, "That doesn't sound too bad."

"_A redhead on my left arm…a brunette on my right. A blonde or two to hold the candles. Now that seems just about right! _Eh, Tristan?"

"_Life is short, when you're done, you're done! We're on this Earth to have some fun! And that's the way things are!"_

"Tell it, brother!" Tristan said as he began to play his trumpet, walking across an old tree that was bent over across the water.

"_When I'm human, and I'm gonna be, I'm gonna tear it up like I did before. And that's the royal gurantee!"_

Yuugi took the ukulele out of Atem's hands. "You are getting married!"

Atem sighed. "I suppose you're right, I'll just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me!" Atem said dramatically.

Yuugi sang, _"Your modesty becomes you, and your sense of responsibility."_ He threw the ukulele in the water.

"_I've worked hard for everything I got, and that's the way its supposed to be!"_

"_When I'm a human being, at least I'll act like one! If you do your best each and everyday, good things are sure to come your way!"_ He pushed a fallen branch out of Tristan's way so he wouldn't hit it.

"_What you give is what you get! My mother said that and I'll never forget! And I command it to you!"_

He pushed off a tree trunk before Tristan swam into it.

"_When we're human, and we're gonna be!"_ all three friends sang.

"_I'm gonna blow my horn!"_ Tristan said, breaking out into a trumpet solo.

"_I'm gonna live the high life!"_ Atem cried, receiving an unamused look from Yuugi.

"_I'm gonna do my best to take my place in the sun!"_ Yuugi sang.

"_When…we're…human!"_

-/-

**Ranko: That was a longer chapter than I expected it to be. I hoped you guys liked it though!**

**Yami: Don't you have something to tell the readers Ranko?**

**Ranko: Oh yeah! Something really exciting happened, guys! There is a cosplayer out there, she is XxHeartlessAxelxX on deviantart (YouTube channel is ThirdMoonCosplayers) and she emailed me saying that she wanted to create a cosplay movie of The Shadow Game! I was so excited! This is all of my dreams come true and I will keep you guys posted!**

**Yuugi: Please check out her channel and her deviantart account and show your support. She is a really cool cosplayer and it is worth checking out!**

**Ranko: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranko: First, let me just give a big THANK YOU to those who were excited for The Shadow Game movie and mentioned it in your review. If you didn't mention it, then I still love you :)**

**Yami: Hey, Ranko, I noticed a few people were wondering who Ray (the firefly) would be. I thought it would be obvious when you found out who Louis (the alligator) was. **

**Yuugi: Oh well, they will find out this chapter. **

**Ranko: I just want to tell you guys how much I love you! When I was writing the song "When We're Human" last chapter, I was ready to go to bed and I didn't realize I forgot to leave out a few lines. So thank you to those who told me what I had missed and those corrections have been made :)**

**SincerelyChristina:**** Yes, I cannot wait either! Okay, now I get it; I was wondering when I read the review, "What happened to Ryou again?" I torture that boy so much I lose track of it sometimes. Bakura, oh Bakura…he is a bastard but we love him anyway. No, he doesn't usually tell the truth, but maybe…we'll see how this goes ;) Thank you, I love the puppyshipping moment too (if that's what you want to call it). I don't know how to spell her name either; I don't judge :) I enjoyed writing Atem and Yuugi bicker as much as you liked reading it!**

**XxBlackRoseWitch378xX:**** Yes, you did figure out Malik's role :) here's a cookie. Yay for puppyshipping! Ray will be given to the sweetest and most lovable character that you will probably hate me for what I do to him ;) Yes, please check out HeartlessAxel, she is awesome!**

**SincereJoyy:**** I love alligator Tristan! He is just so cute! I just had to make him Louis because of the stupid plot bunnies in my head *_* Yes, Bakura can be very scary, I just try to picture him with bunny ears on his head and that makes it all better. I could never make Seto a bad guy even if I tried. Yes, I love The Princess and the Frog but I thought, "Hmm, I'm gonna add more plot to this!" Thank you, thank you, I am also excited about the movie ^^**

**GirlsRule2013:**** Thank you for pointing out my mistake and I hope that I fixed it though I may have forgotten again .**

**puredarkwolf:**** Thank you so much for mentioning that, I went back and fixed it as soon as I read you review. Here's a cookie!**

**Little Yugi Moto:**** Yes, you do ;)**

**Animesaki:**** My reviewers are too smart, they always are one step ahead of me -_- I'm sure that you probably did figure out what direction this story is going in but we'll see ;) I know what you mean, Bakura is just a big meanie-head (sounds like I'm six)! I'm glad that I made you laugh and I hope you approve of my choice of Ray!**

**yugioh fan:**** Unfortunately, dearie, I do not think that Dartz will be in this story either. I apologize but there is no way for me to fit him and if I do find out a way, I will try it. **

**Yuugi: Ranko twin wants to say she loves all of her reviewers and appreciates all the kind words everyone sends in and the time it takes to review. Though she cannot answer all of them. Thank you!**

**Yami: Ranko twin owns nothing in this story and is not making a profit off of it!**

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

There was a sort of peaceful quietness on the Mazaki estate. It was a beautiful afternoon and Joey had just got done picking up lunch for Anzu and Prince Atem. He had noticed this morning that Atem had been acting a little differently than when he saw him the other day, and his voice sounded strange as well.

Joey shrugged and asked one of the maids where Anzu and the prince were and she answered that they had moved to the gazebo out in the garden.

Joey sighed and began to trek back over to the garden. He was just there, why didn't he see them before? When he got to the garden he saw Anzu and the prince talking animatedly, sitting at the table on the gazebo. Anzu looked excited as she talked with Atem.

Joey smiled and walked a little closer so he could deliver the food and hear what they were saying.

"Oh, Prince Atem," Anzu said. "I cannot apologize enough! I am so sorry about what happened last night with those two frogs. It was absolutely mortifying!"

Prince Atem shrugged. "It was no trouble at all, Anzu. You see, I have dealt with far more…unlikely events back in my country. I only hope that you are okay," he said in a sweet voice, reaching across the table to hold her hand.

Anzu blushed and giggled, looking down at their intertwined fingers. She looked back up to say something and noticed something that was very off about Prince Atem. "Um, Atem, your eyes…they uh…changed color."

Atem sat up with a start and grabbed a spoon that was resting on the table. He looked at his reflection and noticed that his eyes did change from a deep ruby red to an icy blue. He pretended to drop the spoon and when he bent down to pick it up, he checked the snake pendant and saw that it was slowly losing blood; he gasped

Atem sat back up. "Oh, uh, you see, Anzu, my eyes do tend to change colors in different…lighting." He internally face-palmed. "It is a special family trait."

Anzu gave a weak smile. "Oh, I see, well—" Before Anzu could say anymore, Atem got up and pulled Anzu up with him, holding her close.

His legs and arms elongated and the suit he was wearing no longer fit his longer arms and legs. "Um, Miss Anzu, I know that we have only known each other a short time, but I cannot deny that there is a…" His chin grew sharper and his cheekbones became more distinct. "A connection."

Anzu looked at him confusedly as she wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Atem twirled her around so her back was against his chest.

"Even though, our time together has been brief, it has been heavenly," Atem said as the color began to drain from his hair and faded to brown.

Anzu pushed him away and fixed her hat that had fallen in front of her eyes. "Please, Prince Atem, you're making me blush."

Atem fell to his knees and hid his face in her dress. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and one day becoming Queen of Kehmet."

Anzu did not even notice that his hair was beginning to fall limp. There were stars in her eyes and she pushed him away. He quickly put his hat on his head and covered his face with the collar of his shirt.

"Are you serious?" Anzu asked breathlessly.

"As the plague," Atem answered, his voice muffled from his shirt.

Anzu tackled him and had him pinned against the banister of the gazebo. "Yes!" she cried, her voice pitching from her excitement. Atem's shirt had fallen away from his face and he quickly grabbed the flowers that were in the vase on the table and positioned them over his face.

Anzu snatched them away and began to stroll out of the gazebo, walking on cloud nine, as she was giggling like a school girl. "We have so much to plan!" she cried. She suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal and ran back towards the mansion. "Send out the invitations! I'm having a Mardi Gras wedding!"

As soon as Anzu was out of sight, Atem changed completely back to Seto. He sighed in relief that his cover had not been blown and he reached into his shirt for the snake pendant; it was completely out of blood.

Bakura appeared from the shadows of the gazebo and moved to stand beside Seto. He took the pendant from around Seto's neck and held it in his hand. He scowled when he noticed there was no blood in the glass. "No!"

"What do we do now?" Seto asked.

Bakura began to pace. "Well, because of Malik's little slip up…" Seto flinched at that but Bakura didn't notice. He put a finger to his chin in thought. "I am reduced to asking for help from my friends on the other side."

Seto was about to ask why that was such a bad thing when they heard a rustling. They both turned quickly and saw Joey standing at the edge of the gazebo, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He was pointing at Seto and looking at Bakura. "Did…did you just change from Atem…to Seto?"

Seto gaped as well and tried to form words but his shocked mind could not form a sentence. Bakura glared at Joey and took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of the blond.

Joey looked like he wanted to run and get as far away from there as possible but it didn't look like he could move. Bakura threw purple dust in Joey's face and the boy started to cough as a thick smoke encased his whole body and he felt himself changing.

He felt his clothes getting bigger and bigger, until they fell around him and he was trapped in the fabric. He pulled himself out and then he was staring up at the white haired man who had turned him into whatever he was now.

"There can be no witnesses," Bakura said as he raised his foot, intending to squish the lightning bug that was once the blond boy.

Joey screamed and felt himself being lifted in the air; he heard a strange fluttering sound and realized he had wings. He quickly flew away before Bakura could step on him.

Seto still stood in the gazebo, just watching the scene that just went on in shock. "Why did you do that?"

Bakura cursed silently under his breath. "I had to make sure that the little bug wouldn't tell anyone. If he did, then our whole plan would be ruined. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Seto stared off in the direction the firefly took off. "Yeah, I guess so."

_In the swamp, later at night ~_

"Now, this restaurant of yours," Tristan said as he was floating along the Bayou. The two frogs were on his back and they had started talking about their dreams. Yuugi had mentioned owning a restaurant and it got Tristan excited. "What kind of food will it have? You're Japanese, right?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, I'll have the spice of New Orleans in my food but also will stay true to my culture," he said. "You see, my grandpa wanted me to own a game shop like he did. But I really wanted to be a chef like my mother and father were."

"What happened to your mom and dad?" Tristan asked.

Yuugi smiled sadly. "My dad died when I was just a baby and my mom was killed in a car accident when I was thirteen."

Atem, who really hadn't been paying attention to Yuugi and Tristan's conversation, had sat up at this part. He was sitting on Tristan's head and he stared back at Yuugi who talked about his parents' deaths as if it was nothing. Atem's parents weren't dead and he couldn't even imagine them not being in his life, even though they did cut him off.

Atem gulped and felt like he needed to comfort the boy; it was the least he could do. "When we are human again you will have to cook me something of yours." He internally face-palmed; way to go.

It snapped Yuugi out of his depressing thoughts though. "No way will ever cook for such an arrogant and pompous prince like you," Yuugi said, crossing his arms over his tiny chest.

Tristan rolled his eyes at the two frogs on his back; can someone say: lovers' quarrel?

Atem snorted and turned away from Yuugi. "Fine, I didn't want to eat anything you made anyway." Atem rubbed his stomach. "I am really hungry though," he said to himself. At that moment, a group of flies buzzed past his head. His long frog tongue flicked out slightly past his green lips. He looked puzzled. "That's…interesting."

He hopped off of Tristan's head and into the water. Tristan stopped his floating to watch was Atem was going to do. Yuugi turned around and gave a questioning look towards Atem who looked to be stalking the flies. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Atem made a shushing noise, his eyes still trained on the flies. "You are frightening the food," Atem said in a low whisper. A moment later, his frog tongue shot out to catch the bug that was flying in the air. He missed and his tongue shot back at him, snapping back in his mouth.

Atem chuckled. "This is harder than it looks." He picked himself up and went back to attacking the flies, trying to catch himself dinner and failing miserably at it.

Yuugi laughed softly at Atem's failed attempts when he saw a firefly land on a dandelion weed.

Yuugi's tongue flicked out. He let out a squeak and covered his mouth with his hands. "No…no, no, no, no, no!" Yuugi said in a rush, shaking his head furiously. "I already kissed a frog, there is no way that I am—" Before Yuugi could finish his sentence, his tongue flicked out again.

His tongue jerked him in the direction of the firefly. He didn't realize this, but Atem had also set his sights on that bug and was currently sneaking up on it from the other direction.

Atem took aim and then shot his tongue out the same time as Yuugi did. Their tongues met in the middle, knotting together. It broke the dandelion and the firefly flew off in fright. Yuugi and Atem were jerked forward to follow their tongues.

They crashed into each other and their mouths mashed together. They fell back into the water together and they both let out a grunt of pain. Yuugi looked at the frog-prince in annoyance and Atem shrugged his shoulders.

"Herro," he said, his words muffled.

Yuugi stood up, forcing Atem up with him, and the smaller frog began to throw curses at him but Atem couldn't understand any of them. Yuugi tugged at his tongue, trying to untie them and Atem was trying to tell Yuugi that that wouldn't work and he was just making it worse.

"Dis iz arr ya fauld," Yuugi said.

"Ma fauld?" Atem asked.

"Yeth!" Yuugi cried. They continued to tug in separate directions to get their tongues unraveled.

"I hade dis," Yuugi mumbled.

"Yeah, an I lave it stho mush," Atem said in annoyance.

In the middle of their argument, Tristan burst through the tall grass. "Hey, where did you guys…oh," he said quickly when he noticed the position his friends were in. "Um, do you want me to leave you two alone?" he asked.

Yuugi shook his head. "Notting happend!" Yuugi cried.

"Yeah, notting happend," Atem said.

Tristan looked a little closer at their situation; their tongues seemed to become even more knotted during their struggle. "Hold on, guys! I'll go find something that may help!"

"Noh! Waith!" they cried at the same time but Tristan was already gone.

Yuugi and Atem immediately started arguing again about who's fault this was, but they could barely understand each other.

"Led me tell ya someting, princeth," Atem said.

"I ahm a boy!" Yuugi cried in frustration.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a voice said with a thick Brooklyn accent. The firefly that had gotten them into this mess flew up to them. "It looks like you two got a little carried away."

Atem frowned. "I ahm im noh relaythonship wit dis waitar," Atem said in annoyance. Yuugi kicked him and Atem grunted in pain.

"Alright, well, your current position doesn't seem to agree with that, froggy," the firefly said. "Lets shine a little light on the situation, shall we?" The firefly shook his whole body and turned on his light. He flew around the pair a few times and tsked. "Yep, you guys sure are in a sticky situation; let see if I can help."

He studied the series of knots and made small noises like "Oh" and "Mm-hm"

He finally gave a shout of triumph. "I see the problem!" he cried. He took the end of one of their tongues that was sticking out of knots and gave it a firm yank.

Yuugi and Atem's tongues quickly unraveled themselves. Yuugi and Atem were launched backwards in opposite directions.

"It's about time that I introduce myself," the Brooklyn firefly said as the two frogs put their tongues back in their mouths.

"My name is Joseph but everyone calls me Joey. Call me Joe and you are asking for trouble," he said, giving the two frogs 'the eye.'

"Hello, Joey," Atem said. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but have we met before?"

Joey looked at the frog as if he were crazy, maybe he was. "I have never had a frog acquaintance before in my life."

Atem shook his head. "No, we are not really frogs," he said, indicating to himself and Yuugi. "We were once human and we got changed into frogs because of voodoo magic. My name is Atem, Prince of Kehmet."

Joey gave the frog-prince a look and then snapped his finger…or what passed as fingers for a bug. "Oh yeah! I know Prince Atem! I met him on the streets, we performed together!"

Atem smiled. "Yes, I remember you now, Joey! I knew that accent sounded familiar. You are friends with Tristan, are you not? What are you doing as a bug?"

Joey flew around anxiously. "Atem, I have to tell you something important. I was changed into a bug by the Shadow Man, Bakura! It was because I saw…" Joey choked on his words. "There is…" He couldn't talk past the sudden lump in his throat. "Your cousin…"

Joey couldn't tell Atem what he saw; Bakura's spell not only turned Joey into a firefly but it also prevented him from telling anyone that he saw Seto posing as the Prince Atem.

"Joey, are you okay?" Atem asked.

Joey cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, I'm fine; it wasn't anything _really_ important."

"Oh," Atem said silently. "Well, my friend, Yuugi and I were going to Devlin's so hopefully he could reverse the spell and change us back to human. Maybe he can help you too."

Joey smiled brightly. "Yeah, that sounds…wait," he said, his expression changing to confusion. "You said you were going to Devlin's?"

Yuugi answered for Atem. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

Joey scratched his head. "Yeah, you guys are going in the wrong direction. What kind of idiot told you to go—?"

Before Joey could finish his sentence, Tristan burst through the tall grass with a large stick in hand. "Hey guys! I found a stick that may help!" He noticed his two frog friends separated from each other. They were both giving him a look, arms crossed over their chests, a firefly buzzing next to them.

Atem took a step forward. "Hey Tristan, we found Joey," he said, pointing to the firefly.

Tristan's face broke out in a grin. "Yo, Joey! What are you doing as a firefly?" he asked as his friend flew next to his face.

His friend laughed. "I could ask the same thing about you. Why are you an alligator?"

"Devlin," Tristan answered simply.

Joey nodded in understanding and said, "The Shadow Man."

Yuugi moved to stand next to Atem. "Yes, and Joey told us that you have been leading us in the _wrong direction_."

Tristan's smile dissolved from his face and he dropped the stick. His eyes began to look around, a nervous habit of his as he twiddled his massive alligator thumbs. "Yeah, um, you see, about that. Uh, I—I was confused by the geography and it was night and everything."

Joey snorted. "Please, you could find your way to Devlin's any time of day during any season." Joey flew back over to Yuugi and Atem and whispered to them, "He and Devlin have a _history_, if you get what I mean." Joey winked and Yuugi blushed.

"Shut up, Joey!" Tristan said, embarrassed.

Joey just smirked. "Yep, he worked with Devlin for a few years and then left when he found out Devlin's feelings for him were a little bit more than friendship. Ever since then, Devlin has been pursuing Tristan. Never thought he would turn the poor guy into an animal though."

Joey buzzed by Tristan's head; Tristan swatted the pesky firefly away.

"Don't worry, lovebirds," Joey said to Yuugi and Atem, chuckling slightly. "I met a few firefly friends and we can take you to Duke Devlin."

Joey whistled and from the trees came hundreds to thousands of fireflies. It looked as if all the stars in the sky had fallen and surrounded them.

"It's beautiful," Yuugi said dreamily. Atem nodded in agreement and looked over at Yuugi to say something but his words caught in his throat when he saw the firefly lights reflected in his large, round eyes that had remained amethyst.

"These are a few friends?" Tristan asked Joey. Joey laughed and flew away.

He flew to a few fireflies that were still resting on the trees. "Yo, Valon! You ready for a little Bayou medley!"

The firefly chuckled and picked up a small instrument made off twigs and leaves and a spiders web, much like Atem's ukulele. "Ready when you are, Joe!"

Joey gave him a look. "Don't call me that," he said as the other fireflies laughed along with Valon.

"Let's get to it, guys!" Valon said to his other two firefly friends as they began to play similar instruments, sounding very southern.

Joey flew back over to Atem and Yuugi. "Come on, guys! Just follow the lights!" With that he flew off.

"_We gonna take you down, we gonna take you down, we gonna take you all the way down."_

Yuugi smiled and took Atem by the hand, who had been dancing to the music, and pulled him along.

"_Gonna take you down, we gonna take you down, we gonna take you all the way!"_

Tristan danced along the bank of the river following the bobbing lights of the fireflies.

The fireflies led them over the Bayou and through the dry land.

"_Goin' down the Bayou, goin' down the Bayou, goin' down the Bayou."_

Yuugi and Atem followed the line of lights through every tight squeeze and small space. They hopped through a hollow log and Tristan tried to follow them but his newer larger body would not fit through the log and he got stuck.

"_Takin' you all the way."_

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Joey said as he flew alongside Yuugi and Atem. "That there is little Noah and by him is Mokuba! Oh yeah, and that's cousin Rebecca!" He pointed to a firefly whose light was out. "Yo, Becca, your light is out."

Rebecca heard Joey and she shoot her bulb, lighting it up.

"_We gonna pull together, down here that's how we do."_

Yuugi and Atem had lost the lights and were left in the dark. Joey noticed this and whistled. Suddenly the two frogs were surrounded by patterns of lights and they hopped from lily pad to lily pad across the Bayou.

"_Me for them and them for me, we all be there for you."_

Tristan swam past them much more quickly, accelerated by the fireflies.

"_We gon' take ya, we gon' take ya, we gon' take ya all the way down."_

The fireflies flew past Tristan and Yuugi and Atem were able to pass him.

"_We know where ya goin' and we goin' with you, takin' you all the way."_

Yuugi and Atem followed the fireflies, ducking under and over tree roots and pushes, laughing all the way.

"_Goin' down the Bayou, goin' down the Bayou, goin' down the Bayou…"_

Tristan tried not to trip over the fireflies as they went past his feet and he fell on his face, almost landing on a group of fireflies ahead of him.

"_Takin' you all—"_

All the fireflies shot up in the air and then burst into fireworks.

"Yeah, you know!" Joey shouted in glee after the explosion of lights.

They reformed their line and kept bouncing along, down the Bayou.

Yuugi and Atem hopped onto Tristan's back and followed the glowing trail of friendly fireflies.

Joey led the line and shouted, "C'mon y'all, keep that line flowin' and lights a'glowin!"

_Elsewhere in New Orleans ~_

In a much darker place in New Orleans, one can find the Shadow Man's shop at the end of an alley that no one paid any mind too. In his shop, Bakura was conducting business with his friends on the other side.

Candles were lit all over the room and there were runes and different designs drawn on the floor with different colored chalk. There was a strange other-earthly glow in the room as Bakura stood before a large mask, its eyes glowing a deep shade of purple.

Bakura was pacing before the large mask, which was surrounded by much smaller masks that were laughing at him, his top hat in his hands and his hair a wild, tangled mess.

"Friends, I know that I am already deep in debt with you already but you see, I need your help," Bakura said.

The masks mumbled to each other in what seemed to be another language.

"You see, our little frog-prince escaped and I need your great assistance to help get him back," he said humbly.

The larger mask scowled at him as the smaller masks around began to chatter excitedly.

Bakura cringed but didn't let it show. "I know what you are thinking, what is in it for you?" He put his top hat back on and began to pace in much broader steps. "You see, when I get rid of Mr. Mazaki I will be running this town! I will have it in the palm of my hands and you all will have all the souls you crave for!"

The masks grinned wickedly.

"Yes, I knew you would like that," Bakura said, chuckling. "So what do you say, we got a deal?" he asked, holding out his hand as if to shake.

The larger mask smirked and dropped open its bottom jaw. Shadows of different shapes and sizes came rushing out of its open mouth, laughing manically and shaping themselves to the walls of the Bakura's shop.

Bakura laughed and jumped up in the air with just plain excitement. "Yes! Now we're cooking with fire!" He addressed all the shadows surrounding him in the room. "I want you to find our little frog prince. Search everywhere! And bring him to me alive! We need his little heart pumping…for now."

The shadows grinned evilly.

"Now, go!" Bakura cried.

The shadows let out one ear-piercing laugh and then slithered out of the room through cracks in the doors and windows. They moved along the walls and the shadows of buildings, screeching into the night.

-/-

**Ranko: Not one of my better chapters, but I liked it! Sorry if the song was lame, I tried my best, because it is one of my favorite songs from the movie. **

**Yami: Do I sense Blindshipping in the making?**

**Ranko: Maybe…**

**Yuugi: Please review and tell Ranko what you thought of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranko: Okay, I just love this story so much that I cannot stop writing more of it! I will update on Checkmate next, I swear! I have to be in the right mood for that story. **

**Yami: When she says the right mood, she means half asleep. **

**Ranko: Hey! That is my baby your talking about! How dare you say something…that is only half true.**

**Yuugi: I'm surrounded by idiots. **

**Ranko: I can't even be mad at you, you're too cute!**

**littlerostte:**** Aw, why do you say that?**

**SincereJoyy:**** Yeah, I don't think you will be too happy with me at the end of this story. Disney hits you right in the feels, huh? "Burn the witch!" is my favorite line from YGOTAS evar! I will try to incorporate it somewhere, I promise! And you will just have to wait until the end of the story to see if Duke gets Tristan, now won't you?**

**Animesaki:**** Oh no, darling, I meant that as a compliment! ^^ My bad. Um, yeah, I don't think I will be your favorite person by the end of this story -_- Yes, my darling Mokuba, I love him so much! The original YGO and YGOTAS!**

**GirlsRule2013:**** No, no! Ramble on! I love rambling, it keeps this world interesting. But I understand, when I got into the YGO fandom it took me forever to learn some of the more famous shipping names. And I swear, there are hundreds! People pair up every character possible from YGO! Google Yu-Gi-Oh shipping names and you will be surprised by some of the results!**

**yugioh fan:**** Um, no ^^" I apologize, I know how disappointing it is when my favorite character doesn't make an appearance in a story. I'm not doing this to be mean but believe me when I say that I have thought about this character casting and he did not come to mind for any character. Sorry, but I love you, darling! (not in a creepy way)**

**puredarkwolf:**** Hmm, I don't that you will like my favorite type of cookie (oatmeal raison), so how about a sugar cookie? I love how everything fit together smoothly too, it just made me so happy! About Evangeline, I have thought about that and it will not be a love interest for Joey, but I hope that you like it anyway! Yuugi and Atem will dance though!**

**Yuugi: (reading off a script) Ranko twin loves all her reviewers!**

**Yami: Hey, Ranko, in my script it tell me to say, "Ranko twin owns nothing and I am a complete jerk. Ranko is awesome."**

**Ranko: Yep, that sounds about right. Enjoy!**

-/-

As Ryou walked down the streets of New Orleans, everyone moved out of the young boy's path. Anyone could tell that this little cutie was on a mission and by the way that boy was marching down the sidewalk, they knew that stepping in his way was not a good idea.

Ryou quickly turned a corner into an old brick walled alleyway. He was not fazed by the way the air changed to a darker and more intimidating atmosphere, and he did not pay any mind to the pile of bones he had to step over. However, he did notice when the stench reached his nose. It was the smell of salt, the smell of dark magic.

He took his long white sleeve and pressed it against his nose as he stepped out of the alley and into a square opening. He was surrounded by old buildings with boarded up windows and doors that would remained locked forever, except one.

On one door, in chipping white paint, were the words: **Shadow Man**.

He went up to the door and pushed it open, not even bothering to be polite and knock. In the shop, the smell of salt was the strongest. Ryou had been here once before and he never wanted to be back here, but he had no choice.

There was very dim lighting, candles being the only form of light in the room. It had a very dark and creepy atmosphere. There were jars lying everywhere; on the shelves, on the floor, and in the jars were substances that Ryou did not want to recognize. There were two bookcases on two opposite walls and stacked on the shelves were beads and charms and…oh God, was that a human skull?

There were old, leather bound books with dust collecting on them and different assortments of powders and liquids meant for spells. All of this was so much more different and strange than his parents' shop.

Sitting at one of the plush chairs in the corner, where the lighting was the worst, was Malik. It seemed he had just noticed Ryou was standing in the middle of the room. His lavender eyes widened and he jumped away, taking four long strides before he was standing in front of Ryou.

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked, looking the boy up and down. "You're not meant to be here, if Bakura catches you—"

"Good, let him," Ryou interrupted. "I need to talk to him." Ryou began to look around the shop. "Where is he?"

Malik scowled. "He's out and he should be back soon, and when he is I expect you to be gone," the boy said in a nasty tone.

Ryou didn't respond for a few beats, just staring Malik right in the eyes before the blond got uncomfortable and turned away. "What are you doing here, Malik?" Ryou asked suddenly, surprising the Egyptian.

"What?"

"You heard me," Ryou said. "What are you doing at this place assisting Bakura with his deluded schemes?"

Malik waited a few moments before saying, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to help you, Malik," Ryou said. "I want to get you out of this mess before Bakura falls and you will fall down with him."

Malik shook his head and turned away, grabbing a book from one of the shelves and coughing as he inhaled some of the dust. "You wouldn't understand," Malik said solemnly.

Ryou took a few steps towards him. "What wouldn't I understand?"

Malik flipped through some of the pages in the old book, pretending to be fascinated by it, but that was impossible since it was written in a different language. "Why I stay here with Bakura."

Ryou stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me."

Malik sighed and gave up trying to understand the book, putting it back where he got it. "Bakura told me that he could—"

"Ryou," a voice said from the entrance, cutting Malik off. Both boys turned and saw Bakura standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his signature grin adorning his lips. "What an unpleasant surprise. Malik," Bakura said, making the boy jump. "Can you leave me and Ryou alone for a moment?"

Malik gulped and nodded, walked quickly towards the back room.

Ryou squared his shoulders as Bakura walked up to him and circled him. "So, what brings you here to my humble little voodoo shop, rabbit?"

Ryou stared straight ahead, refusing to look him in the eye. "What did you do to Yuugi?"

Bakura halted, seemingly taken aback by this question. "What do you mean?"

Ryou growled low in his throat. "Don't play dumb. At the masquerade party, there were two frogs that were causing a commotion. One of the frogs spoke in Yuugi's voice. I know you had something to do with that."

Bakura burst out laughing. "Really, Ryou, you never cease to amaze me; I didn't know that your parents taught you how to speak animal."

Ryou bit his bottom lip and finally turned to look at Bakura. "You know damn well why I could understand that frog! It was because it was under a spell, an enchantment. It was not a real frog, it was human and thus still kept the tongue and attributes of a human. That was Yuugi!"

Bakura gave Ryou a menacing look. "I do not take too kindly to having someone raise their voice at me." Bakura towered over Ryou. "I did not do anything; I think it is best that you don't start pointing fingers at everyone, Ryou-dear, or someone might chop it off."

Ryou met Bakura's stare. "Are you threatening me?"

Bakura smiled. "Not in the slightest, I just want to make sure that you know who is superior here."

Ryou glared at Bakura. "In your dreams," he said, before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"And you're always in them, sweetheart," Bakura called after Ryou. The boy huffed and slammed the door behind him, making some of the voodoo masks on the wall shake. Bakura ran his fingers through his hair; he was kind of telling the truth, but he had to stop making the boy hate him like that if he ever wanted to be with Ryou.

He had bigger things to worry about right now though. He had no idea that the little frog-prince transferred the spell over to Yuugi, now he had one more frog to deal with. But this one would be much easier to handle.

_Elsewhere ~_

"Bye Yuugi-kins!" Rebecca called as she fluttered away with the rest of her firefly family. They had just dropped the two frogs and the alligator off at the bank of the Bayou, pointing them in the direction of Devlin's and sending them on their way. But Rebecca was sad to leave Yuugi; she swore she was in love.

Yuugi blushed and waved to the energetic firefly who kept looking over her shoulder to look at him. Atem had been smiling like an idiot ever since he found out that Rebecca had a crush on Yuugi.

Atem was waiting for Yuugi on the bank, wearing that same smile that made Yuugi want to punch the frog-prince in the face. "Yuugi," Atem said, "it looks like you have yourself a girlfriend."

Yuugi scowled and hopped away. "She is not my girlfriend. Besides, she is a bug and I am a human-turned-frog."

Atem smirked. "Yes, forbidden love. So, tell me, do you have a date set for your wedding?"

Tristan sighed. "Aw, love; it is such a wonderful thing."

Yuugi and Atem both gaped and stuttered out at the same time, "W-we are not in love!" The two frogs gave each a look and quickly turned away from each other, hiding their embarrassment.

Joey and Tristan then shared a look. "Never said anything about you two being in love, I just said that love was a wonderful thing," Tristan said.

Yuugi and Atem quickly backpedaled. "Oh, yeah, of course," Yuugi said.

Atem said at the same time, "I could never be in love with a waiter."

Yuugi opened his mouth to say something but Joey flew in front of his face to stop him. "Just let it go," he said with a sympathetic smile. Joey then sighed dreamily and looked up at the evening star. "I wish I could experience love, I wonder what it feels like."

Atem shrugged. "Being a bachelor is a much better lifestyle, my friend. I find no need in life to tie yourself down to one person."

Yuugi shook his head and sighed; he grabbed a small stick and used it as a sword as he cut a path for himself through the prickle bush.

Atem followed behind Yuugi. "What?"

Tristan had been talking to Joey about love and how it wasn't as great as everyone thought it would be, and he didn't notice that he had reached his hand into the prickle bush so he could clear a path for himself as well. All he felt were the sharp little needles pierce his skin and then…

"No!" Tristan cried as he fell to the ground dramatically, holding out his finger that had been attacked by that darn prickle. "I've been hit! Man down, man down! Just leave me behind, Joey, live on for me! I can see the light; Joey, it's so cold."

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes. "Will you hold still, drama queen?" He flew over to the finger Tristan was holding close to his body. He studied it from all angles and then moved his hand to touch it. Tristan screamed before Joey even got close. "I haven't even touched it yet."

In a tree above the prickle bushes, three males sat on three different branches. There was one man with long black hair; he had it pulled back and he wore a headband to keep it out of his eyes. Strapped to his back was different hunting gear. He was Mako and Mako was currently watching the two frogs that were hopping in the prickle bushes.

He turned to his two companions who were sitting on the other two tree branches. One had a very dorky bowl haircut; his hair color was an unusual teal and he had on large glasses. The other boy was scrawny with long, unruly brown hair that he kept tamed by a red hat that almost covered his eyes. There was purple-dyed bang that stuck out from his hat.

They were Rex and Weevil.

"Alright, weaklings," Mako said in a cheerful tone. He had a strange accent that always made him sound happy. "Today Mako is going to teach you how to catch a frog."

Weevil snorted and raised his hand. "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"Do not question Mako!" He stood up on his branch. "Now let us go, men." He jumped down from his tree gracefully.

Rex and Weevil exchanged unsure glances and then jumped down as well, landing not so gracefully.

Meanwhile, with Atem and Yuugi…

Atem was strolling behind Yuugi, smirking at the boy's back as he continued to cut a path for them. "You know, I think I finally figured out what your problem is, princess."

Yuugi sighed; he did not even bother to comment on Atem's pet name for him. "What is that?" He raised his stick and took a swing at a leaf that was in his way; he pretended it was Atem's face.

"You don't know how to have fun," Atem announced. He sighed contentedly. "I am so glad I finally got that out in the open."

Yuugi's smile was strained. "Thank you, Atem, I think I have finally realized your problem as well."

Atem smirked and cleaned his fingernails. "Have you? What is it?"

Yuugi suddenly turned towards Atem and put his sword-stick in Atem's face. "You are a pompous, lazy bump on a log." Yuugi huffed and went back to his work.

"Oh, I see," Atem said. "_Killjoy_," he coughed out.

Yuugi looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at Atem. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Atem shook his head. "No, nothing at all." He whistled a random tune and then coughed out, "_Stick in the mud_,"

Yuugi wouldn't take another second of this. Yuugi turned around and poked Atem in the chest. "Listen, mister, this 'stick in the mud' has had to word two jobs most of his life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon and been fooling around with your harem."

Yuugi tossed his sword-stick aside and hopped ahead of Atem.

"For your information, I do not have a harem and—Ah!" Atem shouted in surprise as he scooped up in a net. "No, let me go!" he shouted as he struggled in the net. Yuugi turned around and gasped at seeing Atem caught.

"And that is how it is done, boys!" Mako cried triumphantly. "Get the smaller one!" he yelled as he carried Atem, still struggling in the net, off.

Weevil jumped through the tall grass behind Yuugi. Yuugi gasped as the boy pounced at him, reaching out his hands to grab him. Yuugi quickly jumped away before Weevil could get his hands around him and hopped away as fast as he could. Weevil landed face first in the dirt.

Meanwhile, Joey had finally picked the prickle out of Tristan's finger after much crying and as much emotional support from Joey, even if it was ridiculous.

"Thanks man," Tristan said as he sighed.

Joey opened his mouth to say something when he noticed a boat floating near the bank of the Bayou. Sitting in the boat was what looked like a fisherman and in the fisherman's hand was a net with a struggling Atem in it.

Joey's eyes widened. "Oh great," he mumbled. 'Tristan, go make sure that Yuugi is okay!" he commanded.

Tristan nodded and, without thinking, jumped right into the prickle bushes. "Ow!"

Joey sighed and decided that he would deal with Tristan later. He sped towards the fisherman and started buzzing around his head, almost ending up in his ears and his nostrils.

Mako shouted in surprise when the bug suddenly starting attacking him. He raised both of his arms to try and swat the bug away but Joey was persistent. Mako had dropped the net Atem was in, opening it, allowing Atem to escape.

Atem gave Joey a thumbs up and quickly jumped in the water. Joey saw Atem's sign and quickly flew away before Mako was able to really smack him.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was still running away from Weevil; he didn't notice Rex running towards him. "I got it, I got it!" he was crying excitedly, a small opened cage in hand to catch the frog with.

Yuugi gasped and quickly skid to a stop. He turned around and saw Weevil catching up. Yuugi looked back and forth between the two amateur hunters and made a quick decision to jump out of their path the same time the two hunters dove in the mud to catch him; they slid and their foreheads ended up smacking each others'.

Yuugi was about to take off again when Rex jumped up and pounced at Yuugi. The frog-boy shrieked as Rex's hands closed around his small frog body. "Yeah, I caught one!" he cried triumphantly as he put Yuugi in the box and closed the lid, holding it down with one of his hands so it wouldn't escape.

When they got back to the boat they put a box over the top as a weight to keep Yuugi from escaping. They started rowing away and Yuugi grabbed the chain link of the box and watched as the shore began to fade away.

Atem broke the surface of the water and sighed a big breath of relief. "Yes, freedom!" He took one look at the departing boat. "So long…wait," he said, sobering. He squinted and saw a small green figure trapped in a chain link box. "Yuugi!"

He dove back under the water and swam quickly to the boat. He reached it quickly and broke the water's surface again. Yuugi noticed him and smiled in relief. Atem put a finger to his lips to indicate for Yuugi to be quiet.

Yuugi nodded eagerly, tears of relief beginning to fill his eyes.

Atem hopped up into the boat and made sure that the three humans were occupied. They were all talking to each other, one of the hunters was talking about themselves in third person which was really freaking Atem out.

Atem knew that he only had one chance to do this and he had to do it quickly. He leaned in closer to Yuugi and whispered. "Okay, I am going to push the box on top of this off. As soon as I do that, I need you to get out as fast as you can and dive into the water, okay?"

Yuugi nodded in understanding.

Atem smiled and checked one last time to make sure that they were occupied and then, with all of his froggie strength, pushed the weight off of the box. It made a loud clatter and it made the three hunters turn to see Yuugi pushing the lid off of the box.

"Hey, our frog is getting away!" Rex cried.

Yuugi shrieked as all three hunters dove for him. Atem grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled him off the boat and into the water; Yuugi had scratched his leg on the chain link as Atem pulled him out. They splashed into the water and didn't look back to see what the hunters were doing.

They didn't stop swimming until they got to shore.

As soon as Atem was standing, Yuugi threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," Yuugi whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Thank you for saving me, Atem."

Atem stood there awkwardly, his arms hovering about the boy's waist. Finally he hugged the boy back and patted his back. "Hey, its not problem, what are prince charmings for?"

Yuugi laughed and pulled back slightly to look Atem in the eye. Their faces were closer than he thought they would be and both frogs blushed bright red. They separated themselves quickly and Atem cleared his throat. "Yes, as I was saying, it was so problem at all."

Atem looked at Yuugi through the corner of his eye and saw the scratch on his leg. "Oh, you got cut," Atem said, pointing to the boy's leg.

Yuugi looked down to where Atem was pointing and noticed the scratch. "Oh, its nothing."

"I can take care of that if you want," Atem offered.

Yuugi blushed again. "Oh, um…y-yeah, sure."

"Hey guys," Joey said from behind them. Both frogs turned and saw Joey picking prickles from Tristan's backside; Tristan was crying out in pain with every one removed. "I hate to ruin the moment and I know we have to get to Devlin's quickly but I think this might take a while."

Yuugi walked over to Tristan and patted him on the nose. "Oh, poor Tristan," he said in a sweet voice. "I know what will make you feel better, how about some nice swamp gumbo?"

"Oh, have mercy!" Tristan cried in pain as Joey pulled another prickle out of him. "Oh Yuugi, you treat me too well."

Yuugi laughed and found a good pumpkin that was growing in the swamp, one that he could use for a large bowl. He carved open the top and scooped out all the innards. He set it over dry leaves and twigs that he would light later and got all the ingredients prepared. As he did that, Atem sat against a tree, relaxing and strumming his twig ukulele.

Yuugi walked up to Atem and plucked the ukulele out of his hands.

"What?" Atem asked, irritated.

"You are going to mince the mushrooms," Yuugi said, handing him a sharp rock that would be used as a knife and pointed to a log that was set up for Atem to already start working.

"Huh?" Atem asked, puzzled as he studied the mushrooms. What was he supposed to do with these weird things? Were they even edible?

"Mince the mushrooms," Yuugi repeated as he went to pick peppers.

Atem poked at the mushroom top with the tip of his knife and was more confused than ever. "Are you mincing?" Yuugi called.

Atem jumped in surprise and then decided to start at the smaller end. He started to carve the fungus carefully, as if he were performing surgery. He bit his lip, so deep in concentration that he didn't notice Yuugi had come back and lit the fire and was watching Atem.

Yuugi giggled. He walked up behind Atem and grabbed the knife from Atem. "Here, I'll show you how it's done," he said. He cut the mushroom into the smaller segments horizontally and then cut those portions into smaller squares.

He handed the knife back to Atem as he collected the minced mushroom in his arms to put it in the soup. When he returned, Atem was still just standing there, knife in hand and the next mushroom staring him the face.

Yuugi smiled and grabbed Atem's knife hand from behind. "Here, like this," he said, guiding Atem's hand to the right movements. He didn't notice Atem's face turn red. Yuugi released Atem's hand and the taller male did the same movements without Yuugi's guidance.

Atem laughed at himself as he continued to mince mushrooms as Yuugi stirred the soup. "You know, I've never done anything like this before."

Yuugi smiled. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Atem smiled and shook his head. "Okay, I get it. But whenever you live in a castle, every thing is done for you. Ever since the day I was born, I never had to do anything for myself. Not because I didn't want to, but because they wouldn't let me."

Yuugi looked up and gave Atem a puzzling look.

The prince saw the look and shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, it was a charmed life. But the day my parents cut me off, I realized…" Atem sighed and rested his chin in his hand. "I can't do anything."

Yuugi just stared at Atem before hopping off the little ladder he made himself and stood beside Atem. "You're wrong."

Atem looked up, surprised. "What?"

"I said that you're wrong. I know that you are an excellent ukulele player. You are also really funny and one of the most friendliest people I have ever known. Also, you're not half bad at mincing," Yuugi said with a smile as he took a small piece of mushroom and threw it Atem's face.

Atem stared into Yuugi's eyes and smiled "Thank you."

-/-

**Ranko: I am currently very tired and I want sleep. You guys should be thankful how long I stayed up to write this for you all. **

**Yami: That is Ranko's way of saying I love you, by the way. **

**Yuugi: Leave a review telling Ranko what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranko: So, a lot of you have been wondering who is going to be Evangeline…**

**Yami: Well, all Ranko can say is that she will not be a love interest to Joey. **

**Ranko: Please don't kill me! (shields herself)**

**Yuugi: We do hope that you guys like this chapter though and are pleased with who we choose for Evangeline. **

**Ranko: Review time?**

**littlerostte:**** Thank you so much…zzz. But seriously, thank you :) I like my imagination too. **

**GirlsRule2013:**** Yes, sweet love! I have my ideas for what I am going to do with Evangeline, I hope that I do not disappoint you. Yuugi and Atem will dance though! **

**Animesaki:**** Oh no, please stop apologizing . You're making me feel like I did something wrong. I'm waiting for Seto to come to his senses too, you want to help me beat him over the head? Aw, you sound so much like m! During the 4****th**** season of YGO I was yelling at the TV, "Anzu, Rebecca, leave them alone!" I'm sorry that I didn't write them getting beaten up, I just don't like that scene in the movie :P**

**Saskie:**** Nope, no song last chapter, I'll make it up to you and hopefully I can fit two songs in this one ;)**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:**** No problem, glad I could clear that up. I don't know why I chose those three, it just came to me. I mean, Mako is a fisherman and Rex and Weevil are just awkward and clumsy people, so…thank you :) Yes, I hope that you like this chapter. **

**anonimous:**** The reason I have not been answering your reviews is because there is nothing to answer. I only answer reviews to answer questions or maybe just to make a comment. Chapter 6 there was no way I could respond to it. You did ask a question in your review for chapter 5 but I didn't answer it because I knew that it would answer itself in time. I am not trying to be mean and if I am, I apologize. But that is the point of answering reviews, to answer a question or make a comment.**

**puredarkwolf:**** Yay! Someone else likes oatmeal raison cookies! Everyone thinks that I am strange for liking that kind of cookie. Oh well. No problem ;) spread the love!**

**Yuugi: Ranko twin did not answer these four reviews from: ****yugioh fan****, ****Atemu Yami Sennen****, ****SincerelyChristina****, and ****BakurasGirl123**** but she still loves you all!**

**Yami: Ranko twin does not own anything besides her laptop and her brain. **

**Ranko: Although, that can be debated, I don't know who my brain belongs to; me or the voices in my head. Oh well, enjoy!**

-/-

One of the shadows Bakura had summoned was speeding across the water of the Bayou, elegant and discrete the way shadows should be. Its shape was long and skinny, almost like a woman's body. It looked like it was holding something in its hands, maybe a human head. It was known as Dark Necrofear.

Dark Necrofear saw the remains of multi-colored balloons that had been popped. The monster circled the fragments and drew back as it felt the presence of the prince. Dark Necrofear grinned in triumph and slinked up the nearest tree; the shadow-monster clung to the surface like glue.

Dark Necrofear gave out an ear-piercing scream, a moment later, the monster received other howls and screams as a reply. The monster took off, bouncing off of any solid surface as the other shadow-monsters followed quickly, all different shapes and sizes.

_Elsewhere ~_

Yuugi, Atem, Tristan and Joey all sat around the campfire while they ate the gumbo that Atem and Yuugi made together. Joey was currently telling a story of whenever he was younger and when his sister was sick and in the hospital.

"Yeah, I would read her a fairytale every night," Joey said, he had finished his dinner long ago. "It always put a smile on her face; she loved those silly little stories and hearing about love. She told me that if I made the same wish on the evening star every night that it would come true, so I wished she could leave the hospital so she could go outside."

Tristan remembered that from when he was younger. He remembered spending time with Joey and Serenity in the hospital; he had the biggest crush on her when they were kids.

Joey sighed wistfully and looked up at the sky, smiling softly; the clouds had dispersed and now all the stars were visible, especially the evening star. "Well, my wish came true, but not the way I wanted it to."

Yuugi rubbed his eyes to keep from crying; he knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved. Atem felt helpless and useless as the boy beside began to cry.

Joey noticed Yuugi shedding a few tears and laughed softly. "No, its alright. I always believed that when she died, she became part of the evening star and that she is always looking down at me, watching over me."

Joey smiled again as he stared at the evening star; he flew over the water and reached up towards the sky, as if he could reach the burning ball of gas that was millions of miles away.

"_Look how…she lights up…the sky. My sis, Serenity."_

The three other friends went to follow him. Tristan sat on the bank of the Bayou while Atem and Yuugi sat on a lily pad floating peacefully across the water's surface.

"_So far above me…yet I…know she's always…there…for me."_

"_Je t'adore…"_

"I adore you," Atem said to Yuugi, who turned to him in surprise. Had he heard him right?

"_Je t'aime, Serenity."_

"I love you," Atem said again, this time seeing the look Yuugi was giving him. Atem held his hands out in a defending manner. "I am just translating." Yuugi rolled his eyes and turned his head away before Atem could see his embarrassment.

"_You were the light of my life; and still…are, right?"_

"_That someone…as beautiful…as she, could have…a brother…like me."_

Atem snuck a glance at Yuugi through the corner of his eye and smiled as the boy stared up at the beautiful night sky, in total awe at how clear and bright it was away from the city.

Atem took the opportunity and pulled Yuugi to his feet, putting his hand on his waist. Yuugi's eyes widened when he realized what Atem was doing, quickly stepping out of the frog-prince's arms.

"N-no, I…I don't dance," Yuugi explained.

Atem ignored the boy and began to position their arms to dance again. Yuugi pulled away quickly and hopped over to the next lily pad, away from Atem.

"'_Love always…finds a way'…she said."_

"I've never danced," Yuugi said in a soft voice, almost sounding embarrassed at the fact that he had never danced once in his life.

"_And I love you, Serenity."_

Atem smiled at the back of the painfully shy boy. He grabbed a long stick and with it, pulled Yuugi's lily pad closer to him. Atem helped Yuugi to his feet and put his arms around the boy again, Yuugi awkwardly putting his arms where Atem told him they were supposed to go.

"If I can mince, you can dance," the prince said, encouraging the boy and leading them into a slow dance on the lily pad.

Joey nudged Tristan and pointed to where Atem and Yuugi were dancing; the two childhood friends smiled at each other and Tristan began to play his trumpet softly.

Yuugi stumbled in the dance, trying to follow Atem's lead. He thought that it was hard to learn how to _walk_ as a frog, dancing was a whole new challenge. Judging by the smile on Atem's face, he was enjoying watching Yuugi try to dance. Without warning, he twirled the boy around.

Yuugi squeaked and clung to Atem for dear life as he felt his feet lift off of the ground.

"Just listen to the music," Atem whispered in Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi was about to argue that there was no music to listen to but then he heard Tristan's trumpet playing for the first time. Yuugi bit his lip and looked down at his two webbed feet; he stepped on Atem's foot and winced. Atem chuckled and put a finger under Yuugi's chin, lifting his head up.

"First rule of dancing, always look at your partner."

Yuugi looked up at Atem in embarrassment but quickly became relaxed when he saw that the look in Atem's eyes were not judgmental or mocking, but soft and encouraging. He took Atem's advise, listening to the music and looking into Atem's eyes.

He didn't notice when Joey literally put a spotlight on them.

"'_Love is beautiful, love is wonderful…'"_

Atem scooped Yuugi in his arms bridal style and twirled the boy around a few times. Yuugi laughed and held onto Atem's shoulders until he was placed back on his feet.

"'_Love is everything, do you agree?' she said."_

Atem twirled Yuugi under his arm and then dipped him.

"_Look how…she lights up…the sky."_

Atem stared down at Yuugi in admiration and he saw the evening star glint in his clear amethyst eyes. He gasped at the pure beauty of it; no star or flower could compare to the beautiful boy right in front of him. Yuugi's eyes were alight with happiness and he smiled softly up at Atem.

Without realizing it, Atem was leaning down closer to Yuugi, and the surprising part about it was that Yuugi was also rising up to meet him.

"_My sis, Serenity."_

Atem closed his eyes slowly, still in a daze as he felt Yuugi's hand caress his cheek.

Yuugi blinked when he realized what he was doing, the fog in his mind clearing. He saw how close Atem's face was to his own and pushed Atem away slightly, and like that, the moment was ruined.

Atem almost looked hurt as Yuugi stood up straight and stepped out of his arms. Yuugi laughed quietly to fill the awkward silence. Atem gave a pathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't know what was just about to happen.

"Well, Anzu is getting herself one heck of a dance partner," Yuugi said. Yuugi turned his back on Atem and walked to the edge of the lily pad. "We…um, we better get going," he said over his shoulder. Atem drew in a breath to tell him to wait, but Yuugi already hopped away and joined Joey and Tristan on sure.

Atem sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked down at his feet, he noticed something join his shadow. It was a regular shadowed hand with very long nails. He gasped and before he could hop away, the shadow-hand wrapped around his shadow's leg and dragged him away.

He shouted and struggled against the feeling of something pulling him away but not feeling anything physical on his leg. "Yuugi!" he cried; the shadow dragged him past his friends who barely noticed him passing, the shadow moved so quickly.

Yuugi gasped. "Atem!" He hopped off quickly to see if he could catch up with the prince.

"Oh no!" Tristan yelled as he and Joey gave chase to the shadows as well.

It was hard keeping off with the shadows, they slithered across the ground like snakes but moved as fast as a human running. Atem clawed at the ground, trying to get leverage but the shadow that had captured him was surprisingly strong.

The shadows passed over water and Yuugi, Joey, and Tristan skid to a stop at the edge. Yuugi was about to dive in to follow them but Tristan quickly grasped the frog mid-leap.

"No! Let go of me, Tristan! We have to save Atem!" he cried as he struggled in Tristan's grip.

"No, if you do that, they could get you too!" Tristan argued, trying to keep his hands around the slippery creature.

"I don't care! Atem!" Yuugi cried again.

Atem had grasped onto a log in the water and was hanging on tightly. The shadow tugged at his leg, trying to pry him loose from it but Atem would not let go. He kicked at the water with his free leg to try and gain some traction. He felt his hands slipping and the shadow took that as an opportunity to pull Atem away.

Atem let out a shout as he was being dragged across the water; Yuugi's voice was beginning to fade as they got farther and farther away.

Like a bullet, a ball of light came out of no where and shot the shadow that was holding him. The shadow shrieked and dissipated to nothing. Atem went flying and fell into the water with a _splash_.

The shadows looked fearful as they quickly began to retreat. Light shot out at each one of them and all of them were destroyed with an ear-piercing scream.

Yuugi stared in shock and looked up when he heard the sound of human footsteps come towards them. Atem poked his head out of the water and that is when they all saw the tall and menacing shadow coming closer and closer.

A young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and deep green eyes appeared from the fog on the other side of the small body of water. He had charcoal around his eyes and intricate designs painted on his left cheek. He had multiply bracelets around his wrist and was wearing all black except for a red vest over his tank top.

He was studying his fingers on his right hand with curiosity; he had fire at the end of his fingers. "So that's what that spell does," he said in a deep and alluring voice. He shrugged and blew out the flames. He looked up and saw the two frogs, the alligator standing on its hind legs and a firefly.

He sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, which one of you idiots have been messing with the Shadow Man?"

All fingers were pointed at Atem and the said frog-prince raised his hand sheepishly, slowly dipping down back in the water.

_Later ~_

The man that rescued them was later introduced as Duke Devlin, the man they were on their way to see. Duke, after recognizing Tristan and Joey, led the small group of friends back to his home. It was a rather grand tree house that was in the middle of the Bayou.

Once they arrived at his tree house, he led them to the back room where, quoting Duke, "all the magic happens." His study was cluttered and nothing seemed to be in its place. Books were on the floor. Papers were scattered everywhere. Bottles with different potions and liquids and ingredients were scattered among the mess.

The room was also about as flashy as Duke Devlin himself. Hanging from the ceiling were different colored glass bottles and in each bottle was a simple candle. This cast an assortment of colors across the room. At the end of the study was a desk, which looked to be the only clean thing in the whole room.

Yuugi and Atem studied the room with wide and curious eyes while Joey and Tristan stood back; it was obvious they had been here many times before.

Yuugi and Atem hopped behind Duke as he walked across the room to his desk, then sitting himself down and crossing his leather clad legs.

"We are so glad we found you, mister Devlin," Yuugi said politely as the two frogs were squatting in front of the man.

"Just call me Duke," the man answered in that voice of his.

Yuugi blinked. "Okay, um, Duke…we have heard so much about you from Joey and Tristan, and—"

"I'm sure that you have," Duke said, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. He hopped off the desk and crossed the room to the alligator and firefly, smiling pleasantly at them. "Good to see you again, Joey. What are you doing as a firefly?"

"Oh, well, um, it was the Shadow Man," Joey said, almost sheepishly.

Duke sighed and quickly snatched the bug in his hands. "What have I told you about messing with Bakura? You know that guy is evil, right? I would have thought the hideous fashion sense would have given it away."

Joey shrugged. "Yeah, it was kind of me being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Duke nodded in understanding and let the bug go. He turned to the alligator and then smirked. "What happened to you, Tristan?"

Tristan quickly backed up and stood behind Yuugi and Atem. "Get away from you, you evil witchdoctor."

Duke put a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Tristan, why would you say something like that?" He took a few steps closer to where the alligator with using the two much smaller frogs as a pathetic shield.

"Burn the witch!"

"Duke!" Yuugi cried, trying to get the man's attention as he terrorized Tristan. "We don't want to take up too much of your time, but…"

"I know what you all want," Duke said, narrowing his eyes at the alligator, still smirking. "You all want to be human again. I know how one of you can be human again," he said, pointing to Tristan.

Tristan sighed. "What?" he asked, his tone sounding defeated.

"I can change you back at any time, but its going to cost you something," Duke said, leaning forward. "A kiss."

"What?" Tristan cried out in an octave higher than his normal speaking voice.

"What?" Yuugi cried as well. "You would kiss an alligator?"

Duke gave the frog-boy a look. "You kissed a frog."

Yuugi gaped and then his mouth snapped shut; Atem snickered from beside him. "He has a point, you know." Yuugi punched Atem's arm.

"No, there is no way I am kissing you! Alligator or not!" Tristan said, turning his back on Duke; bad decision.

Duke grabbed a simple, twisted stick that looked like he just snapped it off a regular branch. He pointed it at Tristan's back and a green spark of light shot from the end of it and hit Tristan. The alligator fell with a shout and he landed, completely changed. He was now a rabbit.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tristan shouted, looking as if he was about to pass out.

Duke picked up the fluffy brown rabbit before it had a chance to hop away and stroked its back. "No!" Tristan cried, kicking his back legs and trying to get out of Duke's arms. "Let me go!"

"Duke, please, we need to be human," Yuugi said.

Duke stopped his stroking and he dropped Tristan by accident. He turned towards the frogs and looked at them as if they had no brain. "Are you kidding you? You two don't have the sense you were born with!" He said, pointing a long and slender finger at them.

Yuugi jumped back in surprise and fell against Atem's chest.

"You _want_ to be human," Duke said, "but you're blind to what you _need_."

"What we want and what we need is the same thing, isn't it?" Atem asked.

Duke sighed and ran his hand down his face. "No! Listen to me and listen to me well!"

"_Don't matter what you look like, don't matter what you wear!"_

"_How many rings you got on your fingers…"_

Duke shed all the jewelry he was wearing off and tossed it across the room, almost hitting Joey and Tristan, who was still a rabbit.

"_We don't care!"_

Duke traveled over to Joey and Tristan, Tristan tried to run but Duke picked him up.

"_Don't matter where you come from_, don't even matter what you are!"

Duke grabbed his wand again and put Tristan down on the floor, changing him to different animals.

"_A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat; had 'em all in here!"_

Duke changed Tristan back to an alligator, forcing him down on all four of his feet and sitting on the gator's back.

"_And they all knew what they wanted, what they wanted me to do."_

Tristan growled at the fact that Duke was sitting on him. He stood up abruptly and pushed Duke away from him.

"_I tell 'em what they needed, just like I am telling you!"_

Duke pointed at the two frogs and started to search through a chest of junk and random items, throwing what was useless behind his back and almost hitting Tristan.

"_You gotta dig a little deeper! Find out who you are! _

Duke pulled out an oyster shell and smiled in triumph.

"_You gotta dig a little deeper! It really ain't that far."_

Duke went back over to Yuugi and Atem, holding the closed shell out for them to see. He opened the shell and revealed a large, gleaming pearl. They saw their reflection in the pearl, but it wasn't their frog reflection, it was them as a human.

"_When you find out who you are, you find out what you need."_

Atem and Yuugi looked at each other in joy.

"_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed."_

"_You gotta dig…you gotta dig."_

Duke scooped Atem up in his hands and hopped up to stand on his desk.

"_Prince Froggy is a rich little boy, you wanna be rich again."_

Atem nodded eagerly.

"_That ain't gonna make you happy now! Did it make you happy then?"_

Atem shrugged and Duke got in his face. "No!"

Duke tossed Atem up in the air and whenever Atem fell, he fell in a pile of money.

"_Money ain't got no soul, money ain't got no heart!"_

Atem began to drown as the pile of money he landed in got deeper and deeper, Duke pulled the frog out by his skinny little arm and plopped him down on his desk to sit beside him.

"_All you need is some self control; make yourself a brand new start."_

Duke patted the frog on the head and saw him smiling at Yuugi who was laughing with Tristan and Joey.

"_You gotta dig a little deeper, don't have far to go!"_

Atem looked up at Duke in surprise; Duke winked and gave the frog a knowing look as he gestured to Tristan.

"_You gotta dig a little deeper; tell the people Devlin told you so!"_

Both Duke and Atem stared at the people they loved with total admiration and a sort of awe. Atem smiled, almost not believing this feeling in his chest when he saw Yuugi laughing. Duke chuckled and poked Atem's side.

"_Can't tell you what you'll find, maybe love will grant you peace of mind."_

Duke got up and left Atem to just admire Yuugi from a distance.

"_Dig a little deeper and you'll know."_

Duke went over to stand next to Yuugi, picking the frog up. "Little frog, might I have a word with you?" he asked, bringing the frog over to a dusty old mirror.

"Yes?" Yuugi asked.

Duke smiled and touched the old mirror. The reflective surface cleared and instead of seeing their own reflections, Yuugi saw his father holding him when he was just a baby. His mother was there too, hanging on his father's arm.

"_Your father was a loving man; family through and through."_

The image changed to his mother sitting in front of a sewing machine and working diligently.

"_You your mother's son, alright. What she had in her, you got in you!"_

"_You gotta dig a little deeper!"_

"For you, its gonna be tough," Duke said, putting the frog on his shoulder.

"_You gotta dig a little deeper!"_

"You haven't dug near far enough!" Duke began to travel up a winding set of stairs to get to the very top of the tree.

"_Dig down deep inside yourself, you'll find out what you need. Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed!"_

Duke went through a small opening in the roof and got outside, Yuugi was now on his head. They didn't notice that Atem, Joey, and Tristan and followed them outside.

Yuugi stared in awe as he saw there were even more of those colored bottles; they catching the light of the rising sun.

Duke walked across the roof and then across a thick branch growing out of the tree. He walked across it until he reached the very end and Yuugi saw the amazing sight of the sun breaking the horizon and the sky changing to a glorious blue.

He had woken up early before to get to work and he had seen the sunrise, but never like this. While Yuugi was admiring the beauty of the sunrise, Atem was admiring Yuugi.

"_Blue skies and sunshine!"_ Yuugi sang, spreading his arms and soaking in the sun.

"_Guaranteed!" _Duke finished.

"So, little frog, do you understand what you need now?" Duke asked, taking Yuugi off of his head and holding him out in front of him.

Yuugi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I do, Duke! Now, I will work even harder to make my dream of owning my own restaurant come true."

Duke sighed and threw Yuugi over his shoulder; Atem dove to catch him.

"Forget this!" Duke cried, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "I sang a whole song about it and the boy still doesn't get it," the man grumbled. He sighed again and went over to Tristan. "Tristan, my darling, I need someone to comfort me!" he cried, throwing his arms around the alligator's neck.

Tristan made a face. "No, get away from me!"

Duke pouted. "Fine, if you all are so set on being human, there is one thing that may work."

-/-

**Ranko: For those of you who were looking forward to reading this chapter, I hope that I did not disappoint you. **

**Yuugi: And now for an important announcement. **

**Yami: More like Ranko just nagging. **

**Ranko: I do not nag!**

**Yami: Sure, and I support Revolutionshipping.**

**Ranko: Alright, fine. I noticed that I have been receiving some spam reviews. Not only on this story but Checkmate too. It kind of pushed a few of my buttons. I love to hear from all of you but I'm afraid some people have abused the point of reviewing. So please, I ask you to not spam and if you do, please stop. Its not annoying, its more rude than anything else. **

**Yami: And she does have the power to delete the reviews that are do contain spam. **

**Ranko: But I haven't, and I probably won't. If you just review with a random comment that has nothing to do with the story, then that is spam. If you want to talk, PM me. Just don't put pointless stuff in a review that has nothing to do with the story. **

**Yuugi: One more thing before we go. **

**Ranko: I seriously doubt that some of them will listen to me after that, but here goes. I will be doing something that is like the 50 word prompt challenge. I have always wanted to do it and I think that it is time. I will be getting the 50 words from…you all!**

**Yuugi: So leave in your review ONE WORD for Ranko to use in this challenge. **

**Yami: Thanks a lot guys and make sure to leave a review!**

**Ranko: I still love you guys very much, so do not take my message the wrong way! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranko: So sorry for updating later the usual guys! Life is a bitch sometimes and it has been stressing me out to the max. **

**Yami: (shakes his head)**

**Ranko: No comment. Anyway, I was just goofing off on my computer and I noticed that I hadn't updated in this story in a week, so I am getting on it now!**

**Yuugi: Don't stress yourself out too much. **

**Ranko: But I need to get these stories completed before school starts or I'm a goner!**

**Yami: You think that she's joking, but she's not. **

**Yuugi: Just enjoy the summer, Ranko. **

**Ranko: I'm trying…on a lighter note! Review!**

**Animesaki:**** Yay! Let's go beat up Seto! What did he do to you? Oh well, I love Mokuba! Especially the abridged version of him! I do not like Revolutionshipping, it makes my shipper heart bleed. Duke as Mama Odie (don't know how to spell her name) makes me smile. Thanks for the word!**

**anonimous:**** I will see if I can do anything about Ryou and showing his feelings. However, since Bakura is the bad guy in this story, they may not have that special moment you are asking for, I still need to figure that out. I will try! About the spam review, let's just forget about that. I understand what being ignored feels like, but that was not my intentions. If you had problems than you could created an account and talked to me about in private? I would have loved to clear that up for you. I don't like it when my reviewers are unhappy. **

**YinYang Moon Dragon:**** It's not problem, deary! Thank you for the word!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:**** Phew! You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that you liked Duke last chapter. I tried to add chaseshipping in there, but I've never written those two as a couple, so it was difficult. I'm happy that I succeeded! Also the comedy, that genre is not exactly my forte. I'm glad that it made you happy though!**

**KuroNekoFangirl:**** Thanks for the word! I hope that I do not disappoint you!**

**Kirya-chan:**** Aw! Thank you so much! I was worried about Duke and then his interaction with Tristan, because I have never written chaseshipping before. I am glad you enjoyed it, though! You are so nice to me!**

**GirlsRule2013:**** Aw! You make me feel so loved! You are welcome; I am glad that I fit two songs in one! I can't imagined kissing an alligator. Ick! I loved how you described last chapter: "torture Tristan while singing-day!" Thanks for the word!**

**SincerelyChristina:**** Your review made me smile. Why did you want to hit Tristan over the head? I apologize for being slow. Yes! Random words are the best!**

**SincereJoyy:**** Oh, you make me so happy! But then again, you sadist! Why would you want Bakura to make Ryou cry? You and I think alike ;) I have plans for Anzu, I want her to end up with someone in the end. Any suggestions? **

**Ranko: I think that's all…I'm tired. Again, I apologize to any reviews I didn't answer. I still love you all!**

**Yami: Ranko twin owns nothing!**

**Yuugi: Since Ranko just fell asleep, I'll say it! Enjoy!**

-/-

Duke was kneeling on the floor in his study; the two frogs were on either of his shoulders and Tristan was standing behind him with Joey buzzing around his head. Duke was rolling two dice in his hands; drawn on the floor before him was what looked like an alchemic circle.

"Come on, Lady Luck. What do you have to show me?" He blew on the dice and then threw them across the floor; they rolled across the floor and stopped at the center of the circle. One of the die was the three and the other was a four.

The dice spit out what looked like green and gold glitter, shooting up in the air like fireworks. Duke jumped back, letting out a little shout of surprise. The glitter condensed in the air and created an image of Anzu, sleeping in her bed; it reminded Yuugi of the trick Duke did with the mirror.

Duke was laughing. "Okay, was not expecting that to happen."

Everyone gaped at him.

"What do you mean? This is your spell!" Tristan cried, his voice cracking.

Duke shrugged, still smiling like an idiot. "Yeah, but I've never tried it before. I'm glad that it didn't create a hail storm like last time."

Yuugi and Atem exchanged nervous looks; they were putting their fate into the hands of this witchdoctor who didn't know what he was doing half the time?

Duke noticed the look the two frogs exchanged and rolled his eyes. "I was joking." He shook his head. "No sense of humor," he muttered. He went back to studying the image of Anzu, who was snoring. "To break the spell, Prince Frog here needs to kiss a princess."

"Huh?" Yuugi wondered out loud. "But Anzu isn't a princess…"

Just as Yuugi said that, Mr. Mazaki threw open the door to Anzu's room, waking the sleeping girl. The man was holding a cushion with a tiara resting on it. Anzu squealed in delight and reached for the crown like a child would reach for candy.

Yuugi gasped. "That's right…" Anzu put the crown on her head, smiling brightly. She hugged her father. "Mr. Mazaki is King of the Mardi Gras parade. That makes Anzu…"

"A princess," Duke finished for him, looking just about as puzzled as Yuugi and Atem.

"Does that count?" Atem questioned.

Duke shrugged. "Yes, I believe so. But only until midnight, when Mardi Gras is over."

"Oh my, Ra," Atem gasped out.

"Prince Frog, you only have until then to get that princess to kiss you," Duke instructed, waving his hand over the glittering image in the air. An outline of Anzu appeared, two frogs in front of her. One of the frogs jumped in her hands, and Anzu pecked him on the lips. "Once she does…Ta-da! You're both human again! Pass GO, collect 200 dollars." The two frogs changed into two young men.

"We only have until midnight," Atem said to himself.

"That doesn't give us much time at all, now, does it?" Yuugi said, hopping off of Duke's shoulder and rushing towards the door; Atem followed.

Duke swiped up the dice, the image in the air melted away. He stood up and turned to Tristan.

"So what about you?" Duke asked nonchalantly.

Tristan looked puzzled. "What about me?"

"Don't you want to be human?"

Tristan's face lit up in a bright smile; he nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling with joy. "I would love to be human again! Would you really do that for me, Duke? Thank you, thank you!"

Duke smiled pleasantly. "Of course I can change you back to a human." Duke leaned in closer to the gator, closing his eyes. "You know what you have to do though." He puckered his lips.

Joey snickered as Tristan stuttered and stumbled over his words. He shoved Duke's face away. "In your dreams."

Duke smiled. "How did you know?"

Tristan gaped and Joey burst out laughing. "You walked right into that one, my friend," Joey said once he had composed himself.

"Shut up," Tristan grumbled, trudging towards the door.

"Hurry up," Yuugi said impatiently. "We have a long way to go and we should get to swimming."

"Hold on," Atem said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him. "Why must you always choose the harder path? When will you finally just learn to relax and float along the river peacefully? We're in no rush."

Yuugi gave Atem a look.

Yuugi later discovered what Atem meant by "floating along the river peacefully." They had snuck a ride on a river boat as it was passing by the Bayou on its way to New Orleans port to drop off passengers who were traveling just to see the Mardi Gras parade.

Yuugi, Atem, and Joey had an easy time getting up the river boat, however, Tristan was having more difficulties considering his larger frame. He kicked his legs to try to give himself some momentum to launch himself over the railing. Finally he made it and he made a rather large noise when he landed on the boat.

"Look!" Yuugi whispered harshly, pointing to the left where they saw three shadows coming closer to them, holding what appeared to be guns. "Hide!" Yuugi had suspected that they must have heard the noise and had come over to check it out.

Atem grabbed Yuugi's arm and ducked around a barrel that was full of bead necklaces. Joey just continued to buzz around. Tristan scrambled around, but he could not find a spot to hide his new larger body. Damn Duke Devlin!

He finally stood stock still as the people turned the corner, realizing that it was too late to hide. He closed his eyes. Maybe that would make him invisible! 'If I can't see them, they can't see me,' he chanted in his mind.

The three who were passing by were actually jazz musicians and instead of guns, they were holding their instruments. They were all dressed as different animals and they failed to not notice Tristan.

One of them stopped and made his two other friends look. He whistled, obviously impressed. "Man, that is one awesome costume!" one man in a lion costumed asked.

"Hey, dude, can you blow that horn?" one in a monkey costume asked, gesturing to Tristan's trumpet.

Tristan was confused, but he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass him by. He relaxed his body and blew a short jazz tune on his trumpet. The three other men clapped. "Hey, will you sit in with us?"

"Yeah! We're playing for the Mardi Gras parade!"

"Come join us!"

Tristan had to hold in a squeal of excitement as he followed the group of musicians. From performing on the streets to playing on a Mardi Gras float! And it was all because he got turned into an alligator because he turned down a witchdoctor! Thank you, Duke Devlin!

Yuugi and Atem watched Tristan go, amused by their friend's excitement. The two frogs realized how they were hugging each other close and Yuugi quickly backed away, blushing profusely. Atem looked a little disappointed but luckily Yuugi didn't see the look on his face because Joey cut in.

"Come on, guys. Let's go make sure Tristan doesn't hurt himself," he said tiredly, as if he were dealing with a child.

Yuugi nodded in agreement; he and Joey went off in the direction Tristan left. Yuugi soon realized that there was no frog prince beside him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Atem was still standing by the barrels.

"Atem, you coming?" he asked, smiling softly.

Atem snapped out of his daze and smiled back. "Yeah, go on ahead; I'll catch up with you guys later." He waved his hand to shoo Yuugi off.

Yuugi nodded and hopped off after Joey.

Atem sighed after Yuugi had left. What was he going to do? He realized that he loved the boy and all he wanted to do was keep Yuugi smiling. But he couldn't do anything to make Yuugi smile; he had no inheritance anymore and he couldn't make Yuugi's dream come true.

"'_Love always finds a way,' she said."_

Atem suddenly smiled; he knew what he had to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He saw a discarded wine cork cage and a purple bead necklace. He nodded in his, a very set look in his eyes. Yes, this will do perfectly.

Later that day, when it was dusk and all the stars were starting to peak out in the sky, Atem sat outside the boat, looking up at Serenity's star. He sighed tiredly as he played with a hand made ring for Yuugi.

The ring itself was shaped with the wine cage and sitting atop it was a purple bead from a Mardi Gras necklace. It wasn't exactly the same shade as Yuugi's eyes, but Atem that it was pretty nice. He had to admit, the ring was beautiful; he had never made something like this before but he was so happy that it turned out that way it did. Now he only wished that Yuugi would accept it.

He put the ring in a cracked open chestnut shell and sealed it. He put his chin in his hands and looked up to see Serenity's star twinkling the brightest in the sky.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Atem muttered to himself. "Oh Serenity, you seem like you know what you're talking about when it comes to love. Tell me, why can't I just look Yuugi in the eye and tell him…" Atem sighed and shook his head; he looked back down at the chestnut in his hands. "I will do anything in the world to make you happy, because I…I love you."

"I knew it!" Joey cried as he appeared around the corner and faced Atem. Joey's light was glowing with excitement, smiling just about as bright as the firefly bulb.

"J-Joey?" Atem cried in surprise, his face growing heated.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew that you love Yuugi! When we're human again, Tristan owes me twenty bucks!" Joey said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Wait, hold on! You and Tristan placed bets on whether I loved Yuugi or not?" Atem asked, fury rising in him.

"No…" Joey said; Atem sighed in relief, but then Joey continued. "It was if you would confess your love to Yuugi."

"Wha—?" Atem cried.

"Also, Duke was in on it too," Joey said with no shame.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Atem asked, his voice dropping in defeat.

"Forget that! I'm so happy for you, Atem!" Joey cried, buzzing around the frog prince's head.

Atem chuckled softly. "I can no longer marry Anzu Mazaki. But I will find another way to make Yuugi's dream come true. I will get a job…no, wait two! Maybe even three!"

"I have to tell somebody!" Joey said excitedly.

Atem's eyes widened. He caught Joey's wings before he could fly away. "No! I have to tell Yuugi first…" Joey looked eagerly into Atem's eyes. Atem gave him an unamused look. "Alone," Atem finished.

Joey deflated but then he smiled again brightly. "Alright, good luck, Casanova!"

* * *

Yuugi was definitely surprised whenever Atem met up with him later that night and told him he had a surprise for him. He was also surprised whenever Atem led him up to higher compartments of the boat until Atem was helping him climb up the wheelhouse.

"Where are you taking me?" Yuugi asked, laughing lightly.

Atem smiled at hearing Yuugi's laugh. "You'll see," he said, as he helped Yuugi up to the top of the wheelhouse.

Yuugi gave Atem a quizzical look but it quickly vanished whenever he saw what was before him. It was so lovely! There was a brandy glass that was upside down to create a dining table and two teacups on either side of the glass-table for chairs. There was a single candle that was lit and cast a very beautiful glow over the table placement.

Yuugi gasped and put a hand to his chest.

Atem gulped. "I—I thought we would celebrate a little of our last night of being frogs. Do you like it?" Atem asked, beginning to feel insecure. Should he have added more candles? More decoration?

Yuugi hugged Atem. "I love it," he said happily. "Thank you, no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

Atem hugged Yuugi back and smiled; he was glad that Yuugi liked it. He led the boy over to the table and directed him to his seat. He pushed in Yuugi's chair and rushed over to the other side of the table to pick up a covered tray. He lifted off the lid and Yuugi couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at what he saw.

On the tray was an assortment of fruits and different foods that had been minced.

"You minced," Yuugi said brightly.

Atem nodded. "I did!"

Yuugi laughed happily. "You never cease to amaze me, Atem."

"Yes," Atem said, nodding. "You have had a big influence on me, Yuugi. Before I met you, I don't think I ever would have done anything like this before. I mean, I have dated thousands of women and none of them have ever…" He trailed off when he saw the look Yuugi was giving him. He quickly backpedaled. "No, I mean, like two or three…just other women! And…uh!"

Atem finally stopped his stammering and hid his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table. The collective weight on one side caused the glass to fall over, the tray of minced food going with it as well as Atem. Luckily, the glass did not break.

"Atem!" Yuugi cried, falling to his knees to help Atem up. He chuckled at seeing the frog prince covered in minced food. "Are you alright?" he asked, leaning in closer to Atem.

Atem's eyes widened at how close their faces were. "Yuugi!" he shouted out in shock.

Yuugi jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry…that was loud," he said, much quieter. He sat up and heaved a great sigh. He rested his elbows on his knees and his arms dangled between his legs. "I'm not myself tonight; this is not how I expected the evening to turn out. I apologize Yuugi."

Yuugi looked at Atem tenderly, flicking some of the minced food off the top of Atem's head. "Its okay, Atem; I think that it is actually kind of cute. You are not always in control, I get that, Atem; you're human."

Atem felt his heart stutter. "Yuugi…"

"There it is!" Yuugi said excitedly, pointing off in another direction. He ran to the edge and sat down, swinging his legs like an eager child.

Atem sat down next to Yuugi and noticed what looked like an old factory that was facing the river. "Is that your restaurant?"

Yuugi nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah, can't you just picture it, Atem? It will light up dark nights like this and there will be warmth and laughter coming from it."

Atem got caught up in Yuugi's excitement. "Yeah, and music filling the air! Have to keep it light and fresh! This is New Orleans after all."

"You know a good ukulele player?" Yuugi asked, nudging Atem's side with his elbow.

Atem's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "You would let me perform?"

Yuugi giggled. "Of course!" He sighed dreamily and went back to starring at the old building, seeing something that Atem obviously couldn't picture. "Its going to be amazing. People will be lining up just to get a taste of our food."

"_Our _food?" Atem asked eagerly.

"Hmm?" Yuugi wondered aloud. "You know, my mother's and father's as well. Apparently, back in Japan, my father tried to get his restaurant dream to come true, but he could never get enough money before he died. My mother would always talk about this place when we moved to America and would always save whatever she could to get enough for the down payment. Then…she died as well."

"Yuugi…" Atem said softly, brushing his fingers against the chestnut ring box hidden behind him.

Yuugi continued, not hearing Atem. "Tomorrow, with your help, finally, all of our dreams will be made true." Yuugi looked up at the starry sky that was starting to obscured by what looked like dark storm clouds.

"Tomorrow?" Atem asked.

Yuugi nodded. "If I don't deliver that money first thing tomorrow, I'll lose this place forever."

"Yuugi," Atem said softly, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He reached behind him and pulled out the chestnut ring box. He put it in Yuugi's hands and the smaller boy looked at is, puzzled. He held Yuugi's face in his hands. "I just want you to remember, I will do anything I can to make your dream come true."

They heard someone shout that they were about to arrive at port.

Atem got up and began to walk away before Yuugi could respond. "I'll go round up the guys," he said solemnly. He began to climb down the side of the wheelhouse, leaving Yuugi alone.

Yuugi looked at the closed chestnut and studied it from all angles. He opened the top and peaked inside; he gasped when he saw the ring. It took him a moment to realize what this meant, and when he did his hand flew to his mouth. "Oh God…" So that's is what all of this was about. He quickly looked between the miniature dining room Atem set up and then out to the old sugar mill. "Oh God!"

He quickly jumped to his feet. "Atem!" he cried, running to the edge of the wheelhouse. He peaked over the edge and saw that Atem was no where in sight. Yuugi sighed and fell to his knees, holding the ring in his hands. He looked back up at the sky and at Serenity's star. "Serenity…what do I do?"

Did he choose between his dream…or Atem?

-/-

**Ranko: And that is all! I am sorry for updating late and I am sorry for the short (and lame) chapter. Forgive me!**

**Yami: What the hell was with the ending?**

**Ranko: You decide! **

**Yuugi: Tell Ranko what you thought of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranko: I have been rather lazy when it comes to updating this story. **

**Yami: Also When Life Gives You Lemons.**

**Ranko: Shush! I want to focus all my attention on that story when I am done with my other two ongoing stories. Oh…but that means that Checkmate has to end and then I'll be sad…**

**Yuugi: Its okay, Ranko. **

**Ranko: Then those dang plot-bunnies! **

**Yuugi: What now? **

**Ranko: I want to try my luck at a Tendershipping story but we'll see, so don't get your hopes up. Alright, let's answer some reviews!**

**GirlsRule2013:**** Yes, I do realize that by Yuugi finding the ring then that cancels out Joey rushing in excitedly and thus sets the wheels in motion, I've got it all figured out, deary; don't worry ;)**

**Animesaki:**** Well, it's Mokuba's fault for being so dang cute! Duke is just awesome like that, which is why I just had to put him in somewhere. Yeah, I don't think that Joey is getting that cash either =/**

**SincerelyChristina:**** Aren't we all closet Tristan/Duke shippers inside? I mean, come on, they are so cute! Let me ask you this though, do you think that Tristan is the man or the woman in the relationship? I personally think he's the woman for reasons unknown. It is how my mind works ^^" I want to smack Tristan and Yuugi for just being so slow to realize their feelings. Care to join me in hitting them?**

**anonimous:**** You don't have to apologize, deary! What do you mean when ever you were talking about Tiana and Naveen's parents? I think I misunderstood, mind clearing it up for me? I might do the alternate ending, but you may like the original ending more and not want there to be an alternate ending. Also, I'm lazy. **

**SincereJoyy:**** Fangirls are sadistic. Come on, admit it ;) nothing to be ashamed of. We're just plain crazy :)**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:**** No problem, deary. I am glad that you liked it, I was definitely not confident about this chapter. Phew! Yep, I'm nervous too, and I know everything that is going to happen! Hmm…are you sure I wouldn't do something like that? I mean, I am a fangirl and I have heard that fangirls are sadistic ;) I honestly don't know if I want to kill Joey off yet, I better hurry up and decide though. **

**Yuugi: Ranko twin loves all of the reviews she got! Even the ones she didn't answer!**

**Yami: You know the drill, Ranko twin owns nothing!**

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

At the Mazaki estate, Anzu stood outside the guest house. She was fidgeting in her white ball gown wedding dress. She bit her lip nervously as she knocked on the door once more. "Prince Atem?" She knocked against. "Prince Atem? Are you almost ready?" She giggled nervously. "We don't want to be late to our own Mardi Gras wedding."

"Just one more moment, darling," she heard her prince call through the door. "I just need to finish up on a few things and then I'll be ready." She jiggled the doorknob and noticed that it was locked.

Anzu huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you, sweetie." She picked up her dress and ran back towards the driveway, shouting as she went, "Daddy, start the car!"

Inside the guest house Seto was pacing. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously as Malik tapped his foot relentlessly and Bakura played with his deck of cards, his shadow was animatedly biting his nails anxiously.

"Oh Ra, oh Ra, what do I do? What do we do?" Seto asked himself as he continued to pace. He stopped whenever a card flew towards his head and hit his forehead. "Ow!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Seto!" Bakura barked. "You don't have your soul riding on this! If the shadows don't find our little frog-prince then I'm the one that is doomed!"

In that moment, the charred logs in the fireplace burst to life. The flames were high and an unnatural red color. Then the shadows rushed in from the cracks in the window and the door, plastered to the walls and slithering against them like snakes. Dark Necrofear came in carrying a little frog prince that was struggling against the invisible grip.

Malik stood up straighter and backed away from the wall where all the shadows were.

Bakura grinned in relief and glee. He took his top hat off his head and held it out to Dark Necrofear. The shadow-monster dropped the frog prince into the hat and he quickly snatched the little creature in his hands before it had a chance to hop away. "We are back in business, boys!" Bakura held up the still struggling frog for the shadows to see, as if he was flaunting a trophy.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Atem shouted, squirming with all his might; he hoped that Bakura would loosen his group so he would have a chance to slip away, but the Shadow Man was strong. He took one of the frog prince's arms and held it out for Seto who was approaching him the glass snake talisman.

"Seto? What are you doing?" Atem cried out.

"I am so sorry, cousin."

_Elsewhere ~_

People chanted out "Mardi Gras!" excitedly as passengers walked down the plank of the boat and children rushed ahead of their parents to get to the parade quicker. Tristan walked down blowing his horn as the three other jazz musicians followed him down, playing their own instruments.

Yuugi hopped down to the dock and stood up on his two back legs, looking around worriedly. He noticed a speck of light that was floating by Tristan's head and Yuugi waved animatedly. "Joey!"

The little firefly looked over and saw his frog friend. He smiled brightly and floated down beside Yuugi. "Hey Yuugi, what's up?"

"Have you seen Atem?"

Joey chuckled. "Whoa, you two have only been engaged for twenty minutes and you two can't get enough of each other! Come on, let me see the ring!"

Yuugi looked puzzled. "What are you…?" He trailed off and his eyes widened. "Oh, Joey, about that, I didn't really accept Atem proposal; that is why I need to talk to him right now!"

Joey's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You didn't accept?"

"Well, he didn't actually ask…" Yuugi said meekly; Joey didn't hear him, he just continued talking.

"I can't believe this!" Joey buzzed around in a frenzy. "You are so stupid, Yuugi!"

Yuugi gaped. "Now wait just a—"

Joey shook his head. "No! You two are perfect for each other! I cannot imagine you both with anyone else!"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, Atem wouldn't be happy with me, I'm just a waiter."

"I can't believe how stupid you are!" Joey shouted; Yuugi jumped. "Don't you realize that you are the only thing that will make him happy? All he needs, Yuugi, is you. I know that if both of you aren't together than you two will be miserable for the rest of your lives! Then you will regret not accepting Atem, you want to know why? Because you love him!"

Yuugi gaped at the firefly as tears collected in his eyes.

Joey let out a little noise of surprise. "I'm so sorry, Yuugi! I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just—"

Yuugi laughed and wiped his tears. "No, Joey, I'm not crying because of you; these are happy tears," he explained. He looked up at the evening star, whispering softly, "Thank you, Serenity."

"Yuugi, wait; catch me up, why are you crying?" Joey asked, his head spinning.

"You're right, Joey! I love Atem!" Yuugi cried joyously before hopping off towards the main street where the Mardi Gras parade was going on.

Joey just floated there for a moment, waiting for his mind to catch up with what just happened. Then when his brain processed it, he broke out smiling and let out a loud, "Whoop!" He flew off after Yuugi.

"Yuugi!" Joey cried, seeing him disappear into the crowd of people standing on the side of the street. There was gleeful laughter and cheers all around and people on floats were throwing beads to the watchers down below. "Yuugi, wait!"

"I know what I have to do now," Yuugi said to himself as he hopped past the legs and feet. "Joey is right, the only thing that will make me happy is Atem! I have to find him, and I have to tell him that I—"

"Yuugi!"

The boy in question finally heard his name being called; he turned around and saw Joey trying to catch up.

"What are we looking for again?" he asked, almost seeming to be out of breath.

Yuugi continued to hop along; he found a street sign that rose above the crowds. He climbed up it, slipping a few times before sitting on the street sign, scanning the floats. "You just keep your eyes are for the largest and gaudiest float with a Mardi Gras princess about to kiss…" Yuugi deflated suddenly. "A…a frog?"

Joey had caught up with the boy and saw exactly what Yuugi had seen. There was a Mardi Gras float that resembled a wedding cake. It was huge and it was pink. Like a tradition wedding topper, there was a beautiful bride dressed in white, with her dazzling husband-to-be next to her. Except there was a problem, the bride and the groom were Anzu and Atem in his human form.

There was also a priest on the top of the cake, performing a wedding ceremony. Mr. Mazaki was dressed as a European king and was sitting on a throne, watching the ceremony happen and smiling pleasantly.

Anzu was clinging to Atem's arm, staring up at him with stars in her eyes; Atem was looking at her with the same adoration, a look that he had never given Yuugi before. Anzu smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing him arm slightly.

He couldn't take any more of this. Without Joey noticing, Yuugi slipped away.

"Oh no, this can't be right," Joey said, still thinking that Yuugi was beside him. "He loves you, I know that he does; he told me. And how can you still be a frog? Duke Devlin told us…" Joey looked over and saw Yuugi was no longer where he was before. He began to look around frantically for his lost friend.

He flew off in a random direction to find Yuugi.

He ended up at a cemetery. Joey could only figure out one reason why Yuugi would be here. After Serenity died, Joey's parents divorced. It broke his heart. He needed some kind of reassurance and comfort, so he visited his sister's grave. He knew that Yuugi, during this time of grief, would go to his mother's grave.

"Yuugi?" Joey called out. "Yuugi, where are you?"

Joey heard the faint sound of crying. He quickly followed that sound and saw that Yuugi sitting on a grave marker, hugging his legs to his chest and hiding his face in his knees; he was sobbing quietly. He noticed that the boy had something hidden in his fist.

"Yuugi," Joey said softly, approaching the hurt creature. "I know what we saw didn't…well, it didn't look good. But I am sure that if we go back there we will get an explanation and your dreams will come true."

"Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true," Yuugi said quietly, more to himself than to Joey.

Joey sighed and smiled encouragingly. "You know, what Serenity always told me was—"

"Serenity is dead, Joey!" Yuugi suddenly burst out. He stood and Joey saw that he was shaking. "She is dead; what she says shouldn't matter anymore. Dreams don't come true, wishing will never bring you anything in life. You have to work hard for yourself because fairytales aren't real." Yuugi hopped away.

Joey stared after Yuugi, completely shocked. He looked up at the evening star, his smile faltering slightly. "It's okay, sis; a couple of words spoken out of broken heart won't bring your big brother down. Come on, we're going to show Yuugi the truth!"

_Elsewhere ~_

A top the wedding cake, the priest continued the wedding ceremony. "If any of you object to the union of this man with this woman…"

Bakura observed the ceremony from the watch tower of a grand cathedral. He had a voodoo doll of Mr. Mazaki in his hand and needle ready to stab the man's heart as soon as "Atem" muttered the words, "I do."

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Me! I object! Stop this wedding at once!" Atem cried from a locked chest that was resting by the imposter Atem's feet.

The priest began the vows.

Joey was flying above the float whenever he saw the chest rattling and shaking. He buzzed down and looked through the keyhole. "Atem, buddy, is that you?"

"Joey!" he heard the man say in relief. "Quick, get me out of this thing!"

"I do," Anzu said, giggling slightly.

"And do you, Atem…"

"I'm on it, my friend!" Joey said as he began to work at the lock.

"Goodbye, Mr. Mazaki," Bakura said from the watch tower of the church. He didn't notice that small shadow that was rising behind him.

Joey heard the satisfying click of the lock being broken. The chest popped open and Atem jumped out.

The shadow behind Bakura pounced on him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The voodoo doll and needle flew out of his hands. They rolled around on the floor, both trying to gain the upper hand. The smaller body finally pinned Bakura to the ground, straddling him and in the dull candle lighting of the church Bakura saw who it was.

Atem jumped at the imposter Atem's throat, grabbing the cord of the talisman and pulling with all his might. The shock and the force of it sent the man and the frog tumbling off the cake float, landing right in front of the church doors. The imposter quickly snatched up the frog.

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked frantically.

"Just one moment, I need a minute to compose myself!" the imposter called up. He scowled at the little frog in his hands. He threw open the church doors and slammed them shut.

Bakura struggled underneath the body that was pinning him, which was stronger than he expected. "Ryou…"

"I'm not letting you hurt anymore people, Bakura."

"Why are you doing this?" Atem asked, still struggling in his captor's grip.

"Because I know that this is the right thing to do," Ryou said, his eyes watering. "I can't take the pain anymore, this is the only way."

"Is it really?" Atem asked.

"You are not the one that should be asking questions in this situation!" Ryou snapped. "Now answer me this question…"

"Why are you helping Bakura, don't you know that he is evil?"

"Because of what I promised him," Bakura said smugly.

"What was it?" Atem asked the imposter

"That I could bring his lover back from the dead."

Atem's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious?" Ryou asked. "You know that is impossible; there is no way to bring the dead back to life! Why lie to him?"

"Bakura would never lie to me!" the imposter Atem spit out.

"Because I needed a pawn, you play too nice, Ryou," Bakura said, narrowing his eyes.

"You truly are as evil as you say you are, aren't you?" Ryou questioned. "I don't understand how you can hurt and use Malik like that."

"I'll tell you why!" Bakura suddenly barked out. "Ryou, you always wonder how I could use dark magic and I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner. You were always above me, Ryou. You were always above me in our studies and everything else! I had to beat you at something for once, so I turned to dark magic to help me."

"But why?" Ryou asked.

"I did it all because I love you, that's why!" Bakura burst out.

Atem squirmed to try and get free. He squeezed his arms out of the imposter's grip and reached for the cord of the talisman. Joey flew up behind the imposter Atem's head and pulled at the wildly spiked hair. Hands flew up to swat the creature away and Atem escaped, pulling the talisman with him.

The magic melted away and Malik was revealed to be underneath it. "No!" he cried, searching around desperately.

"Joey!" Atem called, tossing the talisman to the bug.

Joey caught it and nearly fell. He hefted it up and flew out the church doors with it, not nearly as fast with the heavy talisman weighting him down.

Malik snatched up the frog before he could escape too. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and approached one of the pews of the church. Atem saw his cousin, Seto, tied up and gagged. His blue eyes widened when he saw Atem, and then Malik holding the knife.

"Please, Malik, I know that you are not evil! You can't do this! What would Marik want you to do?" Atem cried. Malik raised his arm above his head and brought it down quickly.

Seto clenched his eyes shut, hoping that his death would be a quick one. The descent of the knife quickly came to a halt whenever they heard the sound of screeching laughter. They looked up and saw shadows slithering across the ceiling and following Joey out the church doors.

Malik gasped; he quickly brought the knife down and sliced through the ropes around Seto's hands. Seto and Atem stared in confusion. Seto quickly freed himself, taking the gag out as Malik cut through the ropes around his ankles.

"Something is terribly wrong…" Malik muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, still recovering after Bakura's confession.

"The shadows are loose," Malik explained.

"What shadows?" Seto asked.

"The shadows from the Other Side that I called for to help me, they are free; I no longer control them," Bakura said.

"That's bad, right?" Seto asked.

"These shadows are beyond human capabilities. If they are not controlled then they can wreak havoc on the city, maybe even take over the world," Bakura explained.

"Then why doesn't Bakura stop them?" Atem cried. "He's the one that is supposed to control them, right?"

"I couldn't stop those demons even if I wanted to, and I do want to," Bakura said solemnly.

"They can't possible be running through without someone controlling them but I know that it isn't Bakura," Malik said as he pondered this thought. "I think I might have an idea of who can be controlling these things."

"Who?" Atem asked.

"My shadow," Bakura said. "When I first made a deal with the shadows to use dark magic, they allowed me to be in control of one of there most dangerous shadows. It became my shadow. That _thing_ has been the real mastermind behind this entire plot. That thing is what turned me evil. But now I am no longer in control of it. It is free and it is controlling some of the strongest shadows that can be summoned. We have to find a way to stop them."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Seto asked, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Because I love you," Bakura asked. "You just have to trust me when I say that all this time I have had no control over what I have been doing. It has been my shadow's fault all along."

"I say that we can trust him, Seto," Atem said. "He is the only one who knows what is going on and he is the only one who can help us right now. And we need to save Joey before something terrible happens."

The three took off out of the church.

_Elsewhere ~_

"Yuugi!" Joey screamed in a panic as he flew through the cemetery. He saw Yuugi sitting forlornly on a random gravestone. "This proves that what we saw isn't the truth!" He dropped the talisman in Yuugi's arms.

"What is this?" Yuugi asked, staring into the glass snake's eyes.

"Its some weird voodoo talisman that the Shadow Man has been using to—" Joey was cut off when he heard this haunted howling. He saw the shadows coming closer to them. Slithering across the ground and hopping along the shadows of the gravestones. "Yuugi! Run!" He began to push on Yuugi's back frantically.

"What?"

"Run! We can't let the Shadow Man get this! Get out of here!" Joey said.

Yuugi bit his bottom but did as he was told and took off in the opposite direction, hopping along the uneven cobblestone.

"You don't scare me, you big ugly shadows!" Joey said. He shot at them like a bullet, hitting the shadows with his firefly bulb, just as Duke had done with his fire. The shadows died with an ear piercing screech. Joey laughed as he took out one after the other. "Come on! Is this the best you got? Who's next?"

He was suddenly stopped when he felt an odd pressure on his wings. It felt like there was someone holding his wings but there was no hand. He turned around and realized that the Shadow Man's shadow was holding his own shadow's wings. Joey jerked and struggled, trying to free himself. It didn't feel like he would ever get loose.

The shadows he had taken out had reformed themselves and were grinning widely at the little firefly. Bakura's shadow let out a maniacal laugh, squeezing the little wings tighter between his fingers. Joey shouted out in pain. It was so strange; he didn't feel anything on his wings but the pain still registered in his mind.

The shadow Bakura threw the firefly down on the ground, forcefully and raised his foot.

"I don't think so!"

Flames shot from above and hit the shadow Bakura straight in the chest. The shadows screeched and dispersed quickly. Bakura's shadow regenerated quickly and let out a howling scream when another few fire balls almost hit him. The shadow took off to find the little frog boy.

Duke Devlin stood atop a mausoleum with smoke rising from his fingertips. "No one messes with my friends but me."

_Elsewhere ~_

Yuugi ran as fast as he could, clutching the talisman close to his chest. He looked over his shoulder whenever he heard the screaming and the howling; it sounded so much like the noises one might hear coming from the pits of hell. He saw the shadows were in hot pursuit of him and it looked like there were more than before.

He saw a dead end coming up ahead and wondered what he would do. He was stopped short whenever Bakura's shadow appeared on the wall before him, coming out of no where and scaring Yuugi.

The boy screamed and quickly turned around to run the other way but saw the other shadows standing in his way. He looked quickly between the two and then steeled his expression. He raised the talisman above his head and shouted out, "Stop right there! Or I am going to break this thing into a million pieces!"

Bakura's shadow halted but then he grinned again. The shadow did what no other shadow should be able to do. He peeled himself off the wall and stood on its own. The shadow surrounded Yuugi a smoky cloud.

Yuugi coughed, blinking his eyes rapidly; it felt like he was being caught in a sandstorm. Then his world went black.

-/-

**Ranko: Again, I want to apologize for the late update, but at least this chapter is longer!**

**Yuugi: Did I die?**

**Ranko: Nope! And Joey didn't die either! Yay! You guys can thank me now. **

**Yami: What happened with Bakura?**

**Ranko: I wanted to redeem his character somehow. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ranko: The ending to this story really snuck up on me. I completely forgot that this was the last chapter! Sorry for the late warning guys. **

**Yuugi: How can you fix everything in just one chapter? **

**Yami: I guess we'll find out.**

**Ranko: Since I didn't get as many reviews last chapter I think I'll answer them all. **

**GirlsRule2013:**** Oh, well I adore you too! I really think that you will like how this story ends! **

**Animesaki:**** Hey! Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Seto! By the way, love you. The story is over, I'm so sad! But I broke my heart for you guys so I hope that you're happy! I just can't resist the puppy eyes!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:**** Yeah, that would make more sense, wouldn't it? Oh well! I don't know what I was smoking when I was doing that whole switch up scene but I just went with it. Because you do know that Seto, Atem, and Malik were in a different room than Bakura and Ryou, right? Oh well, yes, Seto was tied up because he refused to cooperate so that is why Malik disguised himself as Atem. **

**anonimous:**** I think I understand what you mean, I guess you'll find out this chapter, huh? **

**SincerelyChristina: ****I knew that I liked you for a reason ;) Tristan as the uke forever! I know, I like Tender too but I think that Puzzle will forever be number 1 in my heart. It is a shame that we can't teleport into the story, huh? All I have is the tardis and that is useless in that kind of situation. I'm always in a weird mood. Yes, I have succeeded in confusing you! You can think of the evil shadow as Zorc but I didn't give it a name or anything. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**breana:**** Well, I don't understand why you asked me that two times, but in answer to your question: Yes there will be a chapter 11 (obviously) If a story has ended there will be "Complete" somewhere in the information bar (or whatever it is called). And trust me, you will know when I end a story.**

**Yuugi: That is all of them!**

**Yami: Ranko twin owns nothing!**

**Ranko: Thank you for all the wonderful support throughout this story and without further ado…the last chapter! Enjoy!**

-/-

Yuugi awoke with a start. He sat up so quickly that he got a head rush. He groaned and rubbed his temples with his hand. Then he stopped. His eyes widened. He held his hands away from his face and instead of green webbed fingers, he saw human fingers with five completely functioning digits.

He made a little noise of surprise. He felt along his face. Nose, two eyes, mouth, two ears, hair. Everything was normal! He looked around and saw that he was no longer in the cemetery but he was sitting up in his bed from home. Everything was exactly where it should be. He furrowed his eyebrows. Has everything been just a dream?

Before he could ponder this thought a little longer, he heard a knock at his door that made him jump. Then a feminine voice called, "Yuugi! Are you up, darling?" Yuugi's eyes widened in disbelief; it couldn't be. The door creaked open and Yuugi's mother stuck her head in through the door. She smiled at Yuugi and opened the door fully so she could stand in the doorframe. "Good morning."

Yuugi felt his eyes begin to water. He jumped out of his bed and ran towards his mother, flinging his arms around her waist. "Mama!" he cried as the tears began to spill down his cheeks. He hugged her tightly as he cried into her chest. His mother ran her hands up and down in back a soothing manner.

"Yuugi…Yuugi, what's wrong?" she asked.

Yuugi shook his head against his mother's bosom. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just had a really bad dream is all."

His mother patted his head. "Why not tell me about it."

Yuugi raised his head to look at his mother's face. It has been so long since he has seen that face. "I don't really remember what it was; all I know is that it was bad."

Yuugi's mother nodded in understanding. "Alright, well, get dressed."

Yuugi blinked. "Huh? Why?"

His mother put her hands on her hips. "Yuugi! Did you forget? You told me that you would go with me to the Mazaki mansion today. I need to get to work on Anzu's wedding dress."

Yuugi sputtered. "Anzu's getting married?"

His mother sighed. "Well, that dream must have really worn you out. Yes, Anzu is getting married. To a rather wealthy prince from a foreign country, I believe. They are very much in love."

Yuugi didn't know why but he felt his heart lurch painfully. What his mother just said didn't sound right. Yuugi nodded anyway and asked his mother to leave the room so he could get changed.

He went down the stairs and smelt the intoxicating scent of breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and saw his grandfather making a tradition Japanese breakfast. He went up to him and kissed his grandfather on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Yuugi. Oh, the restaurant called today and—"

"What restaurant?" Yuugi asked, sitting down at the table.

His grandfather sighed. "Your restaurant, Yuugi. Anyway, they—"

Yuugi's face lit up. "I own a restaurant?"

His grandpa looked at him confusedly. "Yes, it is very successful."

Yuugi smiled brightly and did a little cheer in his head. He was so glad he had woken up from that horrible dream and was met with a sweet reality. "That is so wonderful!"

"Yuugi, come on, we have to go!" his mother called from the doorframe.

"What about breakfast?" he asked, gesturing towards his grandfather who was working by the stove over a pot of miso soup.

"We'll have it when we get back; we probably won't be long."

Yuugi shrugged and stood up from the table. "Bye, grandpa."

They stepped out of the house and Yuugi saw that they weren't living the poor part of New Orleans like they were in his…dream? Now they were living in a nicer neighborhood with white painted shutters and yellow daisies in flower beds on the front porch. It was exactly what Yuugi saw pictures of in magazines.

They didn't have to take a trolley to get to the Mazaki estate, apparently, they could walk there now. Yuugi couldn't wipe the rather large grin that was on his face. Though, he couldn't help but think that there was something out of place here.

They waltzed right on in through the front gate and were greeted at the front door by one of the workers. "You will find Anzu Mazaki and her fiancé in the sitting room," the man directed.

Yuugi's mother nodded in thanks and they went off to the sitting room.

Anzu and her fiancé were sitting on a loveseat, facing away from the entrance. All Yuugi noticed of Anzu's fiancé was his spiked hair that was similar to his own.

"Hello Anzu," his mother greeted.

Anzu jumped a little in surprise and then turned around quickly. She squealed in delight when she saw Yuugi and his mother standing there. "Oh! Kyoko!" She jumped up and ran to hug the woman. "Yuugi!" she cried, equally as excited. She encircled him in her arms.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Kyoko. You have no idea how much this means to me," Anzu said excitedly.

"It is no trouble at all, dear," Kyoko reassured.

"Yuugi, I don't think you have met my fiancé yet, have you? You've been so busy with the restaurant lately that you haven't really had time, huh?" Anzu asked, pouting.

Yuugi shrugged. "I guess not."

"Anyway," she said, taking Yuugi's arm and leading him over to the couch. "Yuugi, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Atem." Anzu stopped in front of the couch and Yuugi could see the front side of the man. Yuugi couldn't help but think that he had seen that face before. It caused a strange feeling in his chest. "He is the Prince of Kehmet."

Atem rose off the couch and offered a hand; Yuugi knew that he had been offered that same hand once before, but he couldn't remember for some reason. "It is very nice to meet you, Yuugi. Anzu has told me such wonderful things about you."

Yuugi put his hand in his, still entranced by those eyes. Those eyes that were so familiar and comforting to him. Atem was an attractive man and had this very manly façade up, but Yuugi couldn't help but think it was all fake. "Do you play the ukulele?" Yuugi asked suddenly and expectantly.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why I would. It is not a custom musical instrument from my country. Why do you ask?"

"Because your fingers are rough; from strumming, I suppose?" Yuugi guessed; he had no idea where this was coming from.

"So when are you two getting married, Anzu?" Kyoko asked as Atem slipped his hand out of Yuugi's.

"On Mardi Gras," Anzu said.

"Oh, how lovely!" Kyoko gushed.

"Mardi Gras?" Yuugi repeated; his eyes glazing over in thought. Why did that sound so important?

"Yes," Anzu responded slowly.

"Anzu," Kyoko said, trying to distract the girl from her son's odd behavior. "I know I've asked you this before but when did you realize you loved each other?" Kyoko giggled. "I am such a hopeless romantic."

"Well, it was love at first sight," Anzu said, blushing.

"No," Yuugi said, still in a slight daze. All heads turned towards him. Yuugi didn't even know what he was saying; his mind was just running wild. "No, that's not right."

"Yuugi-honey," Kyoko said, walking over to her son and putting the back of her hand against his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You've been acting strange since you woke up this morning."

"What happened?" Anzu asked, concerned.

"He had a bad dream and he has been a bit frazzled," Kyoko said.

Yuugi felt his head spinning; he held it in pain. "No, it wasn't a dream…" He didn't know why he was saying that; he saw these flashes of images in his mind that didn't make sense but were like memories to Yuugi. Then it all came rushing back in one sweep. It was so sudden that it made Yuugi stumble backwards. Everything was clear to him now. "No, it wasn't a dream!"

"Yuugi?" Anzu asked worriedly.

"Darling, I think its time to go home; you need to rest," Kyoko said, taking her son by the hand.

Yuugi snatched his hand back. "No! I'm not leaving! You aren't even real; you died years ago in a car accident when I was thirteen."

Kyoko gasped in shock. "Yuugi…"

"Anzu isn't engaged to Atem. Atem has never even met her before!" Yuugi cried.

Atem furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Yuugi felt the tears rush to his eyes. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, knowing what would be there. He pulled out the engagement ring that Atem had made for him. "You don't love Anzu, you love me! And I love you too."

Atem sighed. "Yuugi, I'm flattered, but we've only just met…"

Yuugi shook his head furiously. "No! We met days ago. You were turned into a frog by the Shadow Man and then you changed me into a frog by kissing me. We spent days hopping around the Bayou searching for a way to break the spell! Don't you remember? We went to Duke Devlin and he told us the only way to break the spell is to kiss a princess! And…!"

"Yuugi, enough!" Kyoko shouted. "This has gone too far."

Yuugi shook his head and started laughing. "No, don't you see? This is all an illusion set up by the Shadow Man or his shadow or something! It was all so I would forget about the talisman." He finally felt the pressure of the necklace around his neck and resting against his chest. He took it off and held it in front of his face. He watched as Atem's red blood glistened in the glass. "If I destroy this, this illusion will disappear."

He raised it above his head to smash it but Atem caught his hand before he could let go of the glass Talisman. Atem chuckled darkly and squeezed Yuugi's wrist tightly; the boy winced. Atem looked up at him and Yuugi gasped; Atem's eyes were not the same ruby color as they used to be; now they were completely black. "I don't think so."

The sitting room around them began to dissolve and they were back in the cemetery, but Yuugi was still human. Bakura's shadow was standing in front of him in human form. He looked like a regular man but there were thorns rising from his head. He grinned at Yuugi evilly. "You are very smart, Yuugi. You caught onto my little trick quicker than I expected."

Yuugi struggled against his grip as he began to dig his nails into Yuugi's skin.

"You know, I would have let you stay in that fantasy world for the rest of your life. I created it especially for you with all of your dream come true. I guess that doesn't matter to you then. Oh well, I'll just kill you." The strange man with horns lifted Yuugi off the ground and threw him against the wall of a mausoleum. Yuugi gasped as all of his air rushed out of him. He fell to the ground in a heap.

The strange man walked forward and stood in front of Yuugi. "I was going to let you live, but now I don't think I will." The man rested the heel of his boot against Yuugi's temple. "I'll try and make it as painless as possible. You are such a pretty little thing; I wouldn't want you to suffer too much."

"I…" Yuugi said weakly from under him. The dark man raised a questioning eyebrow and looked down at Yuugi. He saw the boy smiling up at him. "I am not a girl."

It was then that the man realized Yuugi still held the talisman in his hand. "No!" But it was too late. Yuugi raised his weak arm and smashed the glass talisman against the stone ground.

"No!" the man screamed, backing away from Yuugi quickly. "What have you done?" he screamed in pain, his body folding in on itself. He grabbed at his hair and literally pulled chunks of it out of his head. "No!" His eyes were wild and crazed, like a caged animal. His skin began to blacken and crumble away. Tears of blood began to fall down his ashen cheeks as he screamed again. "You have no idea what you have done!"

The ground opened up under his feet and skeleton hands reached up and grabbed the shadow's legs. "No! Please! I'll find another host and I will make up a new plan! Please! Spare me!" he cried out desperately as he was dragged under. He clawed at the stone ground, peeling away his fingernails and making the tips of his fingers bleed. "No!" he shouted one last time before the ground closed up again and Yuugi was left alone in the creepy cemetery.

He had sat up and had crawled as far away from that scene as possible. He was gasping for breath and felt his forehead. He was still human.

"Yuugi!"

The boy jumped in fright, curling up in a tight ball.

"I knew he was here somewhere." Yuugi recognized the thick Brooklyn accent.

"Where could he be?"

Yuugi recognized that voice as well. He gasped as fresh tears leaked out of his eyes. He stood on shaking legs and walked closer to the familiar voices. Standing in a circle were all of his friends. _Standing._ They were human. Except Tristan. Duke, Joey, and…Atem. Yuugi choked on a sob.

Everyone turned when they heard the strangled sound of crying. They saw Yuugi standing there in his human form as well. Atem gasped and took a hesitant step forward. "Yuugi…?"

Yuugi nodded, covering his mouth to keep from sobbing.

Atem smiled brightly and ran towards Yuugi. He picked the boy up in his arms and twirled him around, laughing brightly. Yuugi couldn't help but let out a watery laugh as well. "We're human again!" Atem cried happily.

"Yeah, but how?" Joey asked.

"I can answer that," a voice said from behind them.

Every heard turned and they saw Bakura standing there. Everyone took a step back but then they saw Ryou standing next to him. Malik was standing on his other side while Seto appeared next to Joey.

"Bakura…" Atem scowled, setting Yuugi back down on his feet and stepping in front of him to protect him. "What are you doing here?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Relax, princey. I don't have my shadow controlling me before, I'm not the same man you met before."

"What the hell does that mean?" Atem growled out.

Yuugi remembered the shadow that had chased him and then almost killed him. He patted Atem's shoulder. "Don't worry, we can trust him now." Yuugi nodded towards Bakura.

Bakura nodded back in thanks. "Anyway, as soon as my shadow was destroyed, so were all of the curses that I cast while being controlled."

"Then why haven't I been changed back?" Tristan asked in frustration.

Bakura shrugged. "Not my spell that made you that way. And I can't change you back; with my shadow gone now, I am merely a beginner in magic."

"You know what you have to do to break the spell, Tristan," Duke said in a sing-song voice.

Tristan sighed tiredly. He leaned forward and kissed Duke on the cheek with his alligator lips, shuddering. Duke blinked in surprise and blushed furiously. "Happy?" Tristan asked. Duke just opened and closed his mouth, doing a wonderful imitation of a fish. "Can you change me back now?"

Duke nodded slowly, grabbing a handful of green dust and throwing it in Tristan's face. A cloud of green surrounded him and when it cleared, the man was a human again. Tristan sighed in relief as he wiggled his fingers and felt his hair. "Thanks," he said and kissed Duke on the lips.

Joey laughed at his friend. "You are such a dork! I mean, Duke waits for this moment, like, most of his life and you treat it like its nothing new!"

Tristan raised an eyebrow and smirked at Joey. "Who said that it was anything new?"

Joey's eyes widened and he gaped, blinking a few times as he processed the information. "Uh, but you…and him, and what about…I don't understand!" He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Seto patted Joey's shoulder. "It's alright, mutt, you don't have to understand."

Joey growled. "Don't call me a mutt!"

Malik twiddled this thumbs and turned towards Bakura. "So Bakura, did you mean whenever you said you could bring people back from the dead?"

Bakura exchanged a sad look with Ryou. "Malik, even if I had that kind of magic, it is impossible to bring back the dead."

Malik gasped and tears sprung to his eyes; he covered his mouth to keep from crying. Bakura put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just want you to know that it wasn't me who lied to you. Everything was the shadow's fault. He was controlling me and all of my actions."

"So were you still controlled by your shadow when you told me you loved me?" Ryou questioned.

Bakura smiled wistfully. "No; I know that it sounds cheesy, Ryou, but I have always had these feelings for you. Even when I was being controlled, I never forgot those feelings." Bakura opened up his arms to hug Ryou but the boy took a step back, shaking his head.

"I believe you, but it's going to be a while until I can trust you again," Ryou said, smiling slightly.

Bakura sighed and nodded. "I understand."

Atem laughed and looked down at Yuugi. "And everyone lived happily ever after?"

Yuugi's face was rather solemn as he shook his head. "Not quite."

Atem furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yuugi bit his lip and tears collected in his eyes. "Atem, I…" He shook his head. "Atem, we are still two completely different people with two completely different goals. I still have a dream of opening a restaurant for me and parents, and you…" Yuugi sighed, rubbing his eyes. "You probably don't want someone like me. I mean, you still have Anzu and…"

He was cut short whenever Atem hooked his arms around his waist, pulled him closer and kissed him. Yuugi blinked in surprise and then closed his eyes, looping his arms around Atem's neck. They pulled away from each other and Atem rested his forehead against Yuugi's. "My only goal is to be with you and to help make your dreams come true. I don't care about marrying a rich girl and getting money. You are the only thing that truly matters to me. Your dreams are my dreams, and you want to know why? Because I love you, Yuugi."

Yuugi gasped and felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and kissed Atem briefly. "I love you too!" He clung to Atem, hooking his legs around his waist and burying his face in his shoulder.

Yuugi dropped to his feet and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring made he for him. He slipped it onto his left ring finger and smiled up at Atem. Atem smiled brightly. He picked Yuugi up and spun him around, laughing in pure happiness.

* * *

"So, my grandson and your son, eh?" Suguroku said, nudging the Pharaoh's side.

Pharaoh Aknamkonan shrugged and watched as his son stared lovingly into the shorter boy's eyes; they were just exchanging vows. "I didn't even know my son was gay. I guess you learn something new everyday."

His wife slapped his arm. "Stop that! Just be happy for your son!" she chastised.

Aknamkonan cringed. "Yes, dear." He looked back at his son and saw how happy he was as he put a ring on the boy's finger. He put an arm around his wife. "You know what, maybe it was a good thing we cut him off. I think I'm ready to bring him back home now."

His wife smiled and shook her head. "I already talked to him about that," she said. "He doesn't want our money, he saws he's going to stay in the states with Yuugi and help him open up a restaurant."

Aknamkonan raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Really?" He looked across the church and saw Seto sitting next to a shaggy blond. The old pharaoh smirked. "I'm guessing Seto is staying with him then to…keep an eye on him?"

His wife sighed and shook her head. "Oh dear…"

Suguroku chuckled and then saw Yuugi—his beloved grandson—share a kiss with his new husband. Atem scooped Yuugi up in his arms and twirled him around; Yuugi giggled. Suguroku looked across the church and saw Anzu was smiling and crying in happiness. Suguroku looked up towards the ceiling. 'Kyoko, Megumi, I hope that you see how happy your son is from up there.'

* * *

Yuugi and Atem stood in front of Pegasus's desk in his realty office. Yuugi smirked and pushed all the full coffee cans he had collected towards the silver-haired man. Pegasus raised an eyebrow at Yuugi. His wife sighed and smacked her husband upside the head, handing the key to Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled and clutched the key close to his chest as Atem put an arm around him.

Later that day, they both stood in front of the old sugar mill with all of their friends behind them. Yuugi smiled at Atem and waved a hammer in his face. Yuugi and all his friends worked on fixing up the old mill all day and all night for weeks, decorating the inside of the restaurant like the Bayou.

They finally had it finished one night and Yuugi stood with a cable in his hand, his finger hovering over a switch. He smiled excitedly and flipped the switch. The building was lit up with fairy lights and through the glass windows, warm light from inside spilled out. The sign above the restaurant read brightly: _Evening Star._

After a few days of it opened for business, it was already popular.

Tristan stood on the stage in the restaurant and blew his horn.

Yuugi walked through the restaurant as a host and greeted all of his family and his friends.

"_In the South Land there's a city, way down on the river."_

Yuugi stopped at the table where his in-laws and his grandfather sat and greeted them with a bright smile.

"_Where the women are very pretty."_

Atem came up behind him, holding a silver tray out of his parents.

"_And all the men deliver."_

"_They got music, it's always playin'"_

Atem set the tray down and jumped up on the stage beside Tristan, strumming his ukulele.

"_Start in the daytime, go all through the night."_

Yuugi stood at the foot of the stage, looking up at his husband. Atem held out a hand for Yuugi. The boy gladly accepted it and danced up on the stage with Joey.

"_When you hear that music playin', hear what I'm sayin', make you feel alright!"_

A man came up behind where Anzu was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder. Anzu turned around and raised an eyebrow when she saw a young, attractive brunet smiling down at her goofily.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The boy grinned. "The name's Jaden; would you like to dance?" He offered a hand to her.

She looked at it quizzically for a moment, then smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Atem and Yuugi hopped off the stage and Atem led as he and Yuugi danced on the floor.

"_Grab somebody, come on down."_

Bakura made a flower appear in his hand and presented to Ryou. Ryou shook his head and took Bakura's hand, kissing the new restraint tattoo that was on his palm.

"_Bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town."_

Duke leaned in for a kiss from Tristan and Tristan pushed him away, grinning.

Joey sighed and shook his head, leaning into Seto.

"_There's some sweetness going around…"_

Malik was sitting alone at a table when someone sat down next to him. He was a tan-skinned man with white hair and a scar running down his left eye. He smiled at Malik and Malik smiled back.

Yuugi stopped and smiled. Everything was finally going right. Everyone was happy. Yuugi thought for a moment that he saw a couple sitting at an empty table that looked a lot like his parents. When he blinked, they were gone. He grinned and looked up at Atem, his new family all around him.

He kissed Atem and put all of his feelings into that kiss. That kiss spoke of the first time they met, when they had to work together in the Bayou, their growing feelings, what they learned from each other. Their dreams come true.

"_Dreams do come true in New Orleans!"_

Then they lived happily ever after.

-/-

**Ranko: I really hope that everyone enjoyed this story! I know that I did!**

**Yuugi: I really liked this ending, its better than Checkmate. **

**Yami: The ending is happy!**

**Ranko: Hey! There is still one more chapter to Checkmate left so calm down!**

**Yuugi: I did like this ending though. It was much sweeter, no one died, and everyone found love!**

**Ranko: This is why I love you, Yuugi. Anyway, review!**


End file.
